


What Started As A Spark

by LynnAsha



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Build, Underage Sex, YoungWerewolf!Scott, mute!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnAsha/pseuds/LynnAsha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a young child, Stiles always thought he had been normal. Being able to move things, and levitate where his definition of the word normal until his parents had told him otherwise. It didn't bother him; he was young and not much did. Until The carcrash that kick started whatever was happening into overdrive.</p>
<p>PS. This Story is being HEAVILY Edited. I will remove this PS when it is done, and Add a title to each Chapter when it is done. HAGD<br/>7/10</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things That Happen, Happen.

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while, but here it is; Chapter one Revised!

It started when he was a little child.

Turning the lights off without the switch, or grabbing a glass from the cupboard when his mom and dad weren't around and he was still to small to climb up. It didn't bother him as he had assumed it was just normal so he didn't bother letting his parents know. Soon it got to the point that he could levitate things for a few seconds and the more he used it to levitate things, the longer he could hold them up. It had gotten to the point where he could levitate himself all the way to the ceiling.

That’s how his parents found out about magic, and that their son had it.

The same week they packed up and moved from Grand Falls, North Dakota to sunny Beacon Hills, California.

Their new home had an open backyard that blended into the forest of the Beacon Hills Preserve. His parents allowed him to use his magic there but only in secrecy. At least after they had told him that he couldn't show anyone and that it wasn't normal, but they still loved him. No matter what.

He had started using his magic to call animals to him, after learning that they came to certain feelings he gave off with his magic. Not long after that he had started commanding their will to build him things when he found out he could. He realized after a while that using any magic on living being drained his energy and that he got tired quicker. 

His parents had started noticing what was happening and got him to promise not to use his magic in such a way. After that was over and done with, every once and a while either his mother or father would accompany him out to see what he was doing all by himself in the forest. They would laugh and play with him, always knowing that somehow he was safe. That their precious baby boy could protect himself.

One late evening his father got a call from the hospital; it had been from a fellow police officer. 

As a young boy he didn't understand the pain his father’s voice held, but it sounded wrong and he had wanted to fix it. He had magic so he could right? This had been why he was given his magic, right?

He tugged at his dad’s plain green shirt. It was his mother’s favorite, so his dad tried to wear it whenever he had a day off. His father looked down at him when red eyes and water running down his cheeks. The young boy lifted his arms in the universal way for ‘up!’ and his father lifted him up. His tiny arms wrapped around his father’s neck. Using the magic he could, he tried to see if he could heal his father’s body as discreetly as possible; get rid of the pain.

“We need to go see your mother, okay?” His dad said, his voice still sounding weird, but it sounded stronger. The young boy nodded his head and when he was set down he went to go get ready.

The ride to the hospital had him falling asleep; they lived about twenty minutes away.

He woke up when he father was unbuckling his seat belt. He jumped out of the vehicle and grabbed his father’s shirt, working hard to keep up with his father’s long strides. They were soon sitting and waiting in the emergency waiting room. He didn't know what they were doing there, he thought they were going to see his mother. Was she okay?

He was sitting in a chair beside his father when it hit him. Thoughts of his mother being hurt started to scare him; he wanted to see her. He need to see her but he couldn’t move. Why were they sitting in the hospital?

“Dad…” he whispered under his breath in fear, gripping his dad’s arm. His father looked down at him like he had reached the eye of the storm. This was the first time he said anything in his entire life.

Two weeks had passed in a hazy sadness and today was his mother’s funeral. He had on a suit and tie, and he felt constricted. His mother wouldn't want people wearing such dark clothes to her funeral. His mother had loved bright colours, and anything to do with bringing happiness to others. Stiles didn't like how he couldn't do anything to fix it, but his father didn't care. Because something was wrong with his dad, and Stiles didn't know how to fix it. His father had been lost to the bottle since that day at the hospital.

He still tried, late at night while his father was sleeping on the couch after passing out with a half empty beer bottle in his hand. It hurt him to know that all his efforts go to waste the next morning when his dad starts drinking again.

Tomorrow, the day after the funeral, his dad would start going back to work, and he would be going to back to school. He would be getting a babysitter for his father’s suddenly longer shifts; she an older girl he didn't remember the name of. She had been the one to help him get ready before she went and got herself ready. She had been a bit taken back, even called him rude, when he didn't reply to her questions.  
She didn't get mad at him though, and continued to help him before leaving the room. The faster the sun went down, the faster the funeral was coming to a close. and then they were at the cemetery, and his mother was being lowered into the ground.

He was crying, but he made no noise and made no movement. His hands were dirty where he had thrown the dirt into the grave, and now he was standing alone. People were slowly walking away, and since his father couldn't watch his wife disappearing into the ground, so he stayed to watch for the both of them. He wanted to be as close to his mother as he possibly could but now she was going to be under the ground. He couldn't join her there, it didn't feel right.  
The machine was operated by a grumpy looking man who spared no words of sorrow for his loss merely weeks ago. It made the young boy wonder; if he had been there when the car hit his mother’s, would he have been able to save her? Would he have been able to stop the blood gushing from his mother’s broken leg? Or fixed her broken arm? His father told him not to think about that, that he wouldn't have been able to save her because his mother had died on impact; brain damage his father had explained.

When the grave had been fully covered, he turned away, not being able to handle the curly haired man staring at him anymore. He walked to the jeep his dad drove, and got in. His short legs hindering him as he climbed onto the seat. His dad had gone to the liquor store, and his dad’s purchases sad on the back seat. He buckled himself in and looked at his dad expectantly.

“Can you talk?” His father said, voice rough from all his drinking and crying. He was not looking at his son, but over the steering wheel with a hard gaze. When there was no answer his father turned to him with hope in his eyes. The child seen the sadness in his father’s eyes, but for some reason he couldn't say anything. He wanted too. He wanted to tell his dad that he was there, that he would take care of him. He wanted his dad know that he could speak but something was stopping him. 

Something was wrong with him, and he was sure it had to do with his magic.

He shook his head and saw the disappointment in his dad’s eyes, so he looked away. He wasn't sure he could live knowing he couldn't make his dad proud.  
The next day right after school, the bus dropped him off. It was weird, not being picked up; he had had the last half month off school while they were hammering out the details of his mother’s funeral. They were keeping the house, and his mother’s things (which were all in the attic now collecting dust in boxes).  
The door opened and the girl from yesterday stepped out, using her right hand to shield her eyes from the glaring sun.

“Are you coming inside or are you just going to stand there” She said in a teasing tone. He remembered his dad saying that he couldn't show his babysitter his magic. He knew that from his conversations with his parents in the woods.

The young boy had given Paige, his babysitter, a few weeks get used to him being around before he would once again go into the forest.

Jumping into the air, he let himself fly above the trees and floated farther into the forest, ignoring everything that was nagging him from the back of his mind. Falling to the ground right next to a natural spring he put his hands in the water and soaked up the warmth he got from the element. It helped with his healing and he noticed that after healing his father at night that he gets extremely tired within the hour. The spring water had helped curb that effect a little.

He didn't remember how he learned to take as much energy as he could from the water, but he’s been doing it ever since his mother passed away. He didn't remember leaving the hospital or even running into the forest. What he does remember is feeling like he needed to get to a lake or a body of natural water so he could borrow the energy. It is there he learned how to heal properly, and now he was getting himself ready for tonight.

Lifting his right hand into the air, he created a horse like image from the water and wiggled his fingers, making his creation gallop and dance. He lifted his other hands, making himself feel like a zombie as he did the same with his other hand. The horses looked like they were neighing at each other, but water made no noise.  
His childish delight was heard through the small clearing as he tried to make the horses run on land, just to see if he could do it. 

It didn't work obviously, but the growl he heard behind him forced him to stop in fright. He didn't know if he should turn around or if he should just go up. Which one would keep him alive longest? Could he move himself fast enough?

Turning slowly he saw the one animal his parents had always warned him about. Quick as he could he threw out his magic to compel the animal, it moved to the side, as if it could feel or smell the magic from his soul. It tilted its head curiously and made a yelping like sound before tilting its head back and then took off in that direction.

The young boy then turned the opposite way and started walking; knowing that running would start a chase that he didn't want to be a part of. The growling was back and his body once again tensed. This time the wolf ran in front of him and pushed him backwards. He fell and didn't move; didn't make eye contact either. It was dangerous. 

The wolf’s teeth wrapped around his sleeve and then tugged gently. Everything his parents had told him about wolves, them being dangerous and such, went out of his mind as he stood and followed the wolf tugging at his sleeve, as if the animal wanted to show him something. He wondered if he could fix the teeth marks in his jacket with magic, or if that was one of the things he wouldn't be able to do.

Whimpering brought him out of his head, and he saw a bloody mess laying, kind of, before him. The wolf lets go of his sleeve and went to the bloody mess, lying beside it and looking at him expectantly, and a little demanding. The young boy knew then, that the wolf knew what he could do and what it wanted him to do.

As he moved forward the wolf placed a paw on the bloody wolf’s muzzle when it started to growl. He wanted to tell the wolf that he would make everything alright. He was there to fix this, but his mouth didn't move. It didn't want to. His magic didn't want him to, he now knew.

He gently placed his hands on the wolf’s hind leg, ignoring the warmth of the blood that was now gushing through and around his hands and fingers. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before willing his magic to heal. The blood that had already left the body started to dry up with the force of his magic. The wolf stopped whimpering after a while, and Stiles thought he had killed it before he started panting.

What he was suddenly feeling was exhilarating. As if the wolf’s body was healing itself alongside him healing it.

When he took his hands away he was exhausted beyond anything he had ever felt. He looked at the other wolf in question before getting up and stumbling home when it looked like he wasn't needed anymore. When he had gotten with ear shot he heard Paige calling him. She sounded panicked before he appeared from the forest. He was quick to stop and stand straight when he remembered there had been blood all over his hands from the hurt wolf. He quickly looked at his hands but they were clean, and then his babysitter was dragging him inside.

“I know your dad said you could go into the forest, but you need to check in every once and a while. You had me scared there.” She chided, giving him a hug. He hugged her back and nodded his head, if only to calm her fraying nerves. “Go have a nap, I’ll wake you in an hour when your dad gets here, you want pasta for lunch?” he nodded again before yawning and heading upstairs.  
When he was woken from his nap he yawned and scratch his head. His dad was sitting on his bed and he looked at the door before his dad said “She’s making lunch, she called before letting me know what happened. Are you okay?” His son nodded his head, looking down at his hands. He had fallen asleep on the covers. “Do you want to show me what happened?”

Shaking his head he pointed at the notepad and pen sitting on his desk beside the computer. His father grabbed it and handed it to him, and in his childish scrawl he wrote out ‘I healed a dying wolf today.’.

Hid dad looked at it and then back at his son, most probably thinking the exact same thing. He could have saved his mother if they had gotten to her sooner. There wasn't any blame in his dad’s eyes though. His dad ran a hand through his sons hair before pushing him back down before tucking him in. “I’ll let Paige know you’re sick. Just rest for the rest of the day; we need you nice and strong for school in the morning.” He always hated Sundays, but Mondays came afterwards so he didn't hate them as much as he could.

His week passed by quickly, his father had kept him from going into the forest because of what happened on Sunday but it wasn't much of a hardship for him. He knew he would be able to go back soon, so he didn't complain with on Monday after school Paige had told him he couldn't go into the forest; father’s orders. 

The day was now Friday and his father would be picking him up from school. His mom’s sister, his aunt Melissa, was coming to visit them over the weekend and she was bringing his cousin Scott.

He got along with his cousin alright for the most part, but Scott was always all over the place like he didn't have enough time to do things. That and he was very talkative and the young boy enjoyed that. His father wasn't around much due to work, and Paige was always talking on the phone or texting with some guy named Derek. She talked to him about Derek often, and he didn't understand why.

The vehicle that pulled up to the school he knew very well. It belonged to his aunt Melissa. He had expected his dad but this was good too. She was in on his secret, after finding him moving his toys to play with Scott when they were little.

“Hey there, I know you were expecting your dad, but I thought it would be nice to talk to you before we got home.”

The young one nodded his head and buckled himself in, letting his backpack fall to the floor between his legs.

“So over the summer me and Scott went camping. And he got bitten.” Melissa says, glancing at her nephew every so often, trying to gauge his reaction. He looked concerned, and the magic that sprouted from his hand was a question mark. “yes he is okay, but I just wanted to warn you about his little… furry problem before he shows you. Just so you know what he is and that he is not going to hurt you.” Her nephew smiled and nodded his head. He was excited. His cousin was a werewolf, and he had thought those didn’t exist. Well, he thought magic didn't exist until he was five so he really had no room to talk here.

When they got home Scott pounced, bringing him to the floor with inhuman strength easily. 

“Did she tell you?” he asked, Scott’s constant happiness making the room brighter. He nodded at his cousin on top of him and gave his own grin. Scott got off of him and dragged him up and towards the kitchen where their parents were talking under their breath. “Can we go into the forest and play? Please, please please!”

“There are wolves in the woods, are you sure you’re going to be okay?” The father asked. Melissa smiled and nodded her head at Scott, having already told the older man what was going on.

“I promise to be super careful. And Stiles has his magic; I've seen what he could do last year, I’m positive he could help if we get in trouble.” Scott’s voice sounded hopeful with a bit of praise, pointing at his cousin who was blushing and looking away as his dad pointedly stares at him. He wasn’t supposed to show Scott.

“Be back before six for supper.” Melissa said and with that both boys were quick to run out the back door.

Stiles create various animals from the leaves littered on the ground as Scott destroyed every one by pouncing at and through them. They laughed as they ran, more and more leaf-animals came up to dance around them as he let Scott attack them one by one. Soon Stiles had the leaves attack Scott in groups, training is friend without even knowing it.

After a while they stopped at the spring Stiles usually went to, Scott was quick to undress and jump and Stiles followed; submerging his body in the healing waters. He let his powers sooth Scott as his cousin swam around and around him in circles. Stiles realized Scott had so much more energy than he did before as they were getting out of the water.

A group of howls broke out around them and Scott stopped putting on his shirt to growl, backing Stiles against the water, getting the legs of their pants wet. All around them, many wolves appeared from the forest, their eyes glowing as they boxed them in. Some wolves moved to the side as a woman walked into the clearing the wolves left. There were leaves in her hair and a dead animal in her hands. Her eyes glowed red as she knelt and placed the animal at the shore of the water.

Behind the woman a wolf followed, its head down. It sat down when she knelt and looked passed the boys.

“They’re werewolves” Scott said to him, sniffing the air like a dog. “They’re not hostile, there here to thank you?”

“Stiles Stilinski” the woman said, looking right at him. Stiles hid behind his cousin, slightly using his magic to guard them from the older werewolves. “My name is Talia Hale, and the person, Wolf, behind me is my brother Peter.”

Stiles tapped Scott’s back and Scott let Stiles pass only by a step. 

“He can’t talk.” Scott said to Talia. Stiles had heard about her and her family; they lived at the edge of the preserve. His mother used to talk to Talia in the supermarket, he didn’t understand why he didn't recognize her. His mother used to stop and chat with Stiles in the cart. It might have been the leaves in her hair or the wild way she held her body.

The wolf behind her shifted and Scott whimpered, not expecting it.

“We have been looking for you in these woods for almost a week, we wanted to thank you. Me and my family as a whole, for what you did for us on Sunday.” Stiles instantly knew what Peter was talking about and nodded, shooting magic from his hands to show his ‘you’re welcome’. Some of the wolves Growled and a littler one even so boldly stepped forward. They stopped with a glance from Talia, and Stiles wondered if she held some sort of magical hold on them. Was she the leader?

“The wolf you had healed on Sunday had been my second in command and brother. Uncle to my children and defender of our property. Without him, we wouldn't be here today. I personally need to thank you for coming with me when I had asked you too. When I went looking for help, I had not expected to find you.” Talia stated and Stiles nodded again, a smile on his face. He motioned to Scott to step forward and Scott tensed a bit.

“We need to be going, our parents are going to be expecting us.” Scott stated, looking down at the dead animal. His nose scrunched up as he pushed Stiles out of the water and around the dead thing laying on the ground. They picked up the rest of their clothing and put them on, and as they started walking back, the wolves followed them, Talia and Peter going back into their wolf forms and walking beside them.

It was weird to Stiles, and it made him feel safe.

When they got back to the house Scott raced inside and Stiles stayed outside, feeling that it was something that needed to be done. He sat on the porch and Peter sat before him, his fur blowing in the slight breeze. One by one the wolves left until it was just Peter and Stiles. The wolf towered over Stiles when they were both sitting, but Stiles got up and slowly moved to the ground, holding his arms out. The wolf sniffed the air twice before getting up and curling itself around Stiles and laying down, keeping him warm.

They sat like that for about thirty minutes before Scott came running outside, “your dad says it’s time for supper.” and then Scott had ran back inside.  
Stiles continued to run his fingers through the wolf’s fur for another minute before patting him and standing. A howl broke out from a far distance and Peter’s ears stood at attention before he darted off, leaving Stiles to his own devices.

Weeks later found Stiles playing in the forest, chasing Peter to and fro, using his magic to hunt and play attack the wolf.

Scott was away with a therapist right now, at least until his mom’s divorce went through. The courts demanded that Scott get psychiatric evaluations every week; No one even knew why. Aunt Melissa was getting a divorce and moving in with Stiles and his dad until she could find her own place to raise Scott. She had gotten herself a job at the local hospital and started saving up, which brought Paige back into their house to babysit. 

Like right now.

“-and have I told you about his eyes? His whole family has eyes just-“ Stiles sat at the table, eating the sandwich trying to ignore Paige’s dreamy sighs and comments all about the Hale’s. Yes, he’s seen them, knows who and what she’s talking about, but he didn't understand. “Derek’s coming over today, I hope you don’t mind, I already asked your dad and-“ Stiles grabbed his glass of milk while nodding. She wasn't going to be there long so he didn't really mind. In a couple hours Melissa would be back with Scott and Paige would be heading out to wherever. It wasn't like he could ask even with his curiosity.

The knock at the door startled him as he was placing the cup back on the table. He missed his mark and it fell to the floor, crashing to the floor with a loud sound. 

Derek barged in all claws and teeth so Stiles subtly pushed him back forcing him to fall over, letting his magic tell Derek everything was alright.

“Stiles! Don’t move, you’ll cut yourself on the glass. Gimme a second to pic- Derek, why are you on the floor?” Paige said, rushing back into the room from the kitchen, a flush on her face as she grabbed something to soak up the milk. She was kneeling down when Derek finally stood, shaking himself off.

“I thought someone was in trouble, sorry. Kinda tripped on the mat” He said through gritted teeth looking right at Stiles. “I’ll take him out of the room.” Derek said, easily lifting Stiles up and over the chair, and carrying him to the living room. 

“Why do you smell like my uncle?” he asked, curiously sniffing at his clothes.  
Stiles let a burst of magic go, showing a picture of a wolf running around a little boy, and then them playing together. Derek got this constipated look on his face before shaking his head and putting the boy down on the couch. Derek smiled as he turned around, going back to help Paige.

Stiles looked towards the kitchen, not even bothering to figure out Peter’s nephew. Stiles knew from his moments with Peter that Derek was up to something, and he needed to find out. He was worried it was about Paige.


	2. Paige

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Under his blankets and almost falling asleep, there is a scratch at the window and a strike of fear makes its way through his body. It’s there again before Stiles sits up, his blankets bunched around his body as he looks at the wolf standing outside his window. '

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited. :) any other mistakes? please feel free to point them out!

Paige was a unique person. 

She had been quiet for the first few weeks, after the funeral. The Sheriff had offered her a job as his regular babysitter until he was old enough to take care of himself. of course she agreed, because who would she trust to do it better then her, right? 

That was how Stiles found out about her mild Paranoia. He didn't even mind that she had forced him to take his afternoon naps on the couch while she did her homework!

The teenager had quickly became the young boys favorite babysitter when she had told him that she didn't care if he couldn't talk; all that mattered was that he could listen. Paige loved to talk and gossip so it worked out for her. So other than her paranoia she was a happy go lucky type of person. 

She talked about everything and anything towards him, trying to keep him inside most of the time by distracting him with her life both in and out of school. She had many friends, all of whom Stiles himself had never even met. The little boy learned quickly that Paige could be fierce when needed, or apply a bandage with gentle hands and a kiss.

Paige was an extremely unique person in the eyes of her charge.

On the days she didn’t babysit, his aunt Melissa was there with Scott and Scott and Stiles were always within reach in the backyard.

“Boys, its super time!” Stiles’ aunt called out, making both boys race for the door; Stiles using his magic to trip Scott and slow him down. He still lost when Scott jumped and broke the door in with his strength. They both snickered at each other as Scott held the door up and Stiles used magic to fix it, making it seem as if nothing ever happened. names were called under their breath and tongues were wielded like weapons in their childish play fighting, slowly making their way to the dining room.

“Paige is here” Scott said under his breath as he branched out to the left and went to get cleaned up.

“Hey Stiles, I already talked to your dad, and I was wondering if you wanted to go eat out tonight? The Hales wanted me to invite you.” Paige radiated happiness, so Stiles looked towards his aunt Melissa. He already knew the answer.

His aunt smiled, wrapping her hands around her coffee mug. She looked happy, content, with her messy hair tied behind her head and her hands bringing the mug up to her mouth before verbally confirming what Stiles already knew.

“Go on, Scott and I will probably stay here tonight since your dad’s working overnight, so you won’t miss us.” Stiles nodded, a smile on his face as he hugged his aunt with all his childish might. For some odd reason It was at times like this that he missed both of his parents; His Father most and he never really knew why because it was his mother that was lost to him forever.

“So I have a little surprise for you, and the Hales told me it was perfectly alright for me to tell you, since you are such a major part of my life.” Stiles looked at the beaming girl biking beside him. They biked quickly, keeping up with each other as they made their way to the lone house on the preserve.

It looked like all the metaphorical doors were opening up for her, and she wanted to share her happiness with him while she could. Stiles smiled and turned with her, onto the dirt path. The path took them through the preserve, and let out at the back of the house like mansion that housed the Hale family. All twelve of them. Stiles had taken it two or three times when he visited Peter while his dad was home.

“We’re here!” She stated I a loud voice, and if Stiles didn’t know better he would think that the family wouldn’t be able to hear.

He follows her example by getting off the bike and leaning it against the back of the house, where as Stiles would have left it on the ground and ran inside like the hounds of hell were on his heels. As Paige had stopped to knock on the door, Stiles just walked in and went to play like he did the last few times he ended up there when following Peter like a second tail. He was sure the older man didn't mind... To much.

“Wait, Stiles what are you doing?” Paige questioned after him, ignoring Derek when he appeared to hug her. Stiles just looked at her and pointed towards the den, where he heard Kara and Aaron playing around, wrestling as Peter, there father, watched over them.

“Stiles comes here a lot with Peter, so we don’t even notice it anymore.” Derek stated to Paige as the two fifteen year olds stand by the door, watching as Stiles goes and snuggles next to Peter and watch the kids wolfed out and playing together. It was too dangerous for him to join them like that, but he wanted too.

Hours later Stiles is walking with his bike back home. Paige had wanted to take him but Peter beat her to it; Paige’s parents were coming to pick her and her bike up anyways, since it had gotten dark without them noticing.

Paige hadn’t taken to Stiles knowing about the Hales furry problem before her, but she didn't show it. Peter whispered to him all evening what Paige was feeling, or whenever Paige sent a questioning gaze his way. Stiles really hoped that she wouldn’t change their relationship; He liked her the way she was. Maybe if he told his dad about the Hales, his father would let him show Paige his own secret; magic.

Stiles assumed that she would enjoy that.

But their secret wasn’t his secret to tell, just as his secret wasn’t the Hales to tell. He knew Derek knew seeing as how it was he who stood out to Stiles when he displayed his ‘you’re welcome’ sign with magic all those weeks ago.

When they reached Stiles’ house, they both stopped. Peter nudged at the back of his leg, trying to get him to go, but he didn’t want to just yet.

He knew it was late enough for Melissa and Scott to be sleeping; he didn’t really feel like getting home right away when he had left the Hales. He always took his time getting back from the Hales, but he had never been out this late before. It scared him as much as it excited him.

He flicked Peter with his magic, not even bothering with his actual hand. He was worried about his dad, tonight would be the first since his mother’s passing that he wouldn’t be healing his dad before bed. It felt weird. He never realized how much his dad had been putting into his day shifts just so he came home each night.

Peter butted his head again the back of Stiles’ leg again and Stiles ran a hand through the fur before making a happy sound and heading towards his house.

Stiles looked around before flicking a finger at the lock, unlocking it and opening the door. He dragged his bike in and put it in the hallway before locking the door again. He slowly and carefully made his way upstairs to get ready for bed, unconsciously locking the door at his back.

Under his blankets and almost falling asleep, there is a scratch at the window and a strike of fear makes its way through his body; he could protect himself, but there was a limit. It’s there again before Stiles sits up, his blankets bunched around his body as he looks at the wolf standing outside his window. With a sigh of relief he throws his magic towards the lock and Peter pushed the window open with his front paw and snout.

Stiles spun his magic around the room, making sure nothing sharp was out and in the way of the wolf making its way into the room. When the wolfs weight dipped his bed, and squeezed between Stiles and the edge of the bed, Stiles threw up a question mark.

Peter huffed before pushing Stiles more towards the wall. He took that as his queue to go to sleep, so he did; curled around the wolf shaped furnace.

The next morning found Stiles waking to his dad running his hand through his short hair. “Hey bud, it’s time to get up, Melissa said she’s take you to the zoo today.” Stiles didn’t really wanna go, so he pushed his dads hand away from his hair. “I gotta work a double today, so I won’t be able to take care of you. Please get up, Stiles.” His dad asked; he sounded tired so Stiles groped around until his dad’s hand was in his.

He let his healing magic run through the bond Stiles created through their hands. When it actually started healing, he sat up quickly and looked at his dad. His other hand held a question mark.

“It’s nothing, don’t you worry about it, okay son?” His dad’s smile was tired as he kissed Stiles’ forehead. His dad didn't complain anymore as Stiles continued healing him. He didn't like his dad’s shifts at the Sheriff’s department. He wasn't even the Sheriff, so really, it never made sense in Stiles mind.

The door downstairs being opened had his father picking him up and taking him to the closet. He was nine, dammit! His dad shouldn't be able to still carry him, but being three foot seven as well as weighing only fifty pounds sopping wet, it obviously wasn't a hardship for the older man.

“Is he almost ready?” His aunt called up the stairs; He sometimes forgot that she had moved into an apartment a couple weeks ago. Living with her through the winter months had gotten him used to having her around.

“Just getting his shirt on, we’ll be right down.” His father said, pulling a bright red flannel over the tiny wacky coloured band t-shirt his mother had brought him a year ago. It was kind of sad for him to think about but his mother so he deviated from that train of thought. It was nice that the shirt still fit though.

His dad grabbed his hand and Stiles followed him to where his aunt Melissa stood, Scott jumping around behind her, all that energy begging for Scott to let it out.

“Stiles!” Scott shouted, pouncing the second his food hit the bottom step. The boys wrestled while their parents talked. When Stiles whimpered in pain, his dad pulled Scott off of him.

“You okay there bud?” His dad asked, helping him up and checking him over for anything that hurt. His magic already took care of that; that being a five fingered gash on his side. Stiles looked to Scott who looked like a puppy who they did something bad. Stiles nodded at his dad and smiled wide.

Soon they were on the road. The zoo was three towns over, in the city. It was a good two hour drive but with both boys falling asleep during the drive, and halfway through an intense game of I-spy, it didn't seem as long.

When they got into the zoo, both boys were running to find the polar bears. It was the only bear like creature they had at the zoo. When they got far enough from Melissa, Scott slowed down their journey, knowing his mother knew where they were heading and would take her time to get to them.

“I’m really sorry Stiles, I didn't mean to-“ Stiles put a hand over his cousins mouth, a smile wide on his face. Scott’s eyes widened and he pulled Stiles hand away from his mouth. “What? Do that again.” Stiles gave Scott a questioning gaze but placed his hand back over Scott’s mouth. “No I’m not crazy! Oh my god! Stiles, how-“ Stiles’ hand went back over Scott's mouth after that and he shook his head, the mantra ‘don’t tell, don’t tell’ kept repeating in Stiles head. He didn't know exactly why he didn't want people to know about this; it could be his magic.

Maybe no one was allowed to hear his voice.

The polar bears were just as amazing as they remembered. Even if they kept following Scotts every move and backed away when he got too close. Other than that, none of the animals really became too hostile making their day at the zoo the best. To top it all off Melissa had gotten them both stuffed animals from the Shops; Stiles had gotten a polar bear and Scott got a walrus, because why not?  
In all reality he should have realized they were being followed, but then again he felt no threat at all and Scott had been busy retelling his memories of the animals they had all seen together.

The all time favorite memory had been the seal show. It had been 45 minutes long and the seal had high river both boys.

They were sitting at a little dinner just outside the city and Melissa excused herself to go to the washroom,quickly warning them about stranger danger. When Melissa went out of sight, Scott’s father slid into her seat.

He sat with a pleasant smile on his face and Scott went rigid. He became very angry in a second. Stiles gripped Scotts arm, shocking the wolf back into submission. To be honest he didn't think it would work but Scott's eyes went back to that puppy dog brown Stiles trusted.

“Hey boys, it’s nice to see you again” Stiles had never liked his uncle, he was always so… off about certain things. His magic flared out, bringing the temperature down but also signaling for his aunty. He couldn't do anything to his uncle without his noticing.

“What do you want dad?” Scott asks, keeping a guarded arm over Stiles's shoulders.

“Just coming to see my favorite boys, how was your day at the zoo?”

“I’m one hundred percent sure the restraining order said a hundred yards. I don’t see that much space between us.” Stiles’ aunt stated coldly, standing right there. “Come along boys, let’s get you home”

Melissa grabbed Stiles hand and tugged him along, prompting Stiles to grab Scott to drag him along as well. Stiles watched Scott’s dad waving to them, nonchalantly. Like he knew Melissa wouldn't say anything to the police. Stiles wondered if Scott’s dad ever remembered that Stiles’ dad was a deputy for the Sheriff’s department.

On the road back Melissa kept sending looks at the boys sitting in the back seat. Stiles could tell his aunt was worried about something. And he also wondered if his uncle knew about Scott, who so obviously growled when the man appeared. So maybe he did, but why was his aunt so worried? Stiles looked at Scott who was nodding off beside him.

He didn't know what it was about car rides that put him to sleep. But he found it was relaxing in a way, to be able to sleep in a machine that took his mother’s life. It was like he was just that much closer to her, surrounded by metal. Stiles knew it was a morbid thought, but unless he started talking, he really had no one to complain about what he thinks.

Sitting on the couch, Scott sleeping beside him, he got lost in his thoughts while watching Scooby-doo. He sat there thinking About opening the window last night, letting Peter in. Had he really let him in? Was it a dream? Stiles didn't know, and didn't really care. He didn't feel anything hostile or unwanted from the older man so he let it be. But it was the rest the back of his head screaming 'IM SIGNIFICANT'.

“Wanna go play outside?” Scott asked groggily, shifting on the couch to look at Stiles as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His cousin looked tired so Stiles was at a cross point. Of course he would like to but…. Scott grabbed Stiles’ hand and covered his own mouth with it, letting Stiles thoughts and feelings flow through such an intimate gesture. “I’m not really, just lazy. Wanna go swim? I heard your dad was gonna come home for supper tonight. We can kill time?" Stiles nodded excitedly and they both got off the couch and were quick to leave the house.

The wind gushed as Stiles forced his magic to create more animals than he ever had. The trees even bent to his will all the while they were running through the woods. There was a howl off in the distance so Stiles stopped; one of the Hales were warning him he was using too much power. It was weird, having to be stopped when he is just doing what he always did before. It was like being on a leash he supposed.

Talia Hale had actually talked to him a couple times, when he had been at the Hale house. She liked that he could do what he did, but because of the way his magic functioned, he was warned not to use it for bad or nefarious purposes. His magic was leaning heavily into the ‘good’ meter due to his nightly healing rituals for his dad.

The water was warm, so Scott ended up throwing, literally throwing, Stiles into the deeper water when he was pretending to take too long after they had both undressed down to their underwear. Scott was quick to follow and soon they were splashing each other and giggling, trying to get away from the other as the splashing became more filled with magic, or strength from the werewolf. They were later laying at the edge of the water, Scott completely out of the water while Stiles’ legs were still in the water, soaking up the energy he’d need.

“So my mom was thinking about moving in with you guys again” Scott stated, not looking at Stiles, “I’m looking forward to it, but she wanted to bring it up with your dad before i am allowed to tell you.” Stiles giggled with his cousin as he thought on that; he missed his cousin and aunt living in the big three bed-roomed house mostly by himself. So really, he wouldn't mind and he knew Scott knew that, why else would the wolf child tell him? “I also want to tell my mom about the Hales. Do you think you could ask Peter if the Alpha would allow that?” This time Scott and Stiles met eyes and after a few moments, Stiles nodded. He would ask but he hoped that Peter wouldn't say yes. He liked having secrets like these.

As the sky turned dark Stiles and Scott slowly made their way back to the house. Scott walked beside Stiles, twitching and fidgeting every few moments. Stiles new his aunt was blowing her dog whistle, letting them know it was supper time.

Supper was a nice affair, the people who could talk did, murmuring about the day. After supper Stiles’ father took a nap on the couch, and his aunt Melissa was called into work. Stiles sat with his back facing the front of the couch with his dads hand held gently in his. Stiles’ body was slowly releasing tension from both of their bodies like this; it felt nice.

Scott sat in an armchair, snoozing. In that moment of time, Stiles was calm. He was at peace with the world around him and he wanted that feeling to last forever. But nothing lasts forever, he realized has his father starts to stir into wakefulness moments later.

“Hey, Stiles, you feel alright?” His dad asked, voice rough from sleep. Stiles nodded and gave him a genuine smile. His father got up and stretched, looking around before finding Scott. “Let’s get your cousin into his room.”

When Stiles dad came back down, Stiles was sitting on the couch, surfing through the television. His dad took a seat beside him.

“So it’s your birthday next month.” His dad says nonchalantly, as if the thought just occurred to him. Stiles looks away from the power-puff girls playing on the television. He tilts his head in question and his dad chuckled. “Do you want anything specific?” Stiles thought on this. His thoughts instantly went to his mother, who was lying in a grave half an hour away.

Stiles lifted his hand, and let a slick looking feline pop into being through his magic. It was palm sized and strutting itself up and down his arm. He looked up at his dad, and his dads face looked sad. “I’m sorry. I can’t” Stiles made the animal disappear and got up to hug his dad. He knew his dad knew that Stiles had been thinking of his mother’s love for cats. But they were never too sure if Stiles’ magic would react well with a domesticated animal. It was a thought that made them all sad.

“Paige will be here soon, so I got to go get ready for work.” Stiles’ dad said, setting his son back onto the couch. The older man was quick to get up and leave the room, and Stiles knew that his dad needed a moment.

Wait, Stiles looked at the time. 

It was almost nine at night. He had almost forget his dad worked a double shift today. One Saturday of every month his dad worked a double and Stiles never understood that. The doorbell rang and Stiles was there in seconds. Paige was holding a backpack and Stiles looked around her to wave at her dad, who waved back before driving away.

Stiles pulled Paige into the house before shutting the door. He had forgotten to ask his dad about showing Paige his magic; maybe he’d asked before his dad left. Stiles dragged Paige into the living room before dashing out of the room and into his own to write a simple ‘Can I tell?’ with his childish drawing if a stick man with a wizard had. It was sort of a play on his name, but his dad should understand what he wanted to say. His reply had been a simple but stern “in the morning, son”.

Paige had checked in on him before bed. She had told him she was feeling tension in the house, and didn't want anything to happen to the two  
Boys under her care. Stiles really didn't mind, but when she did it for the fourth time he got up feeling frustrated and waited for her. He would show her she had nothing to fear! 

When she checked up on him for the fifth time, he was ready. He didn't care what his dad said, that's a lie he cared a lot, but if Paige left right now, Stiles and Scott could both defend themselves; Paige was just a show for the two boys. Plus she knew about werewolves so this should be a cakewalk. Right?

“Hey Stiles, what are you doing out of bed?” She asked, opening the door a little more to enter the room. Stiles pointed at the piles of clothes and things on the floor and then to himself. She raised a questioning brow, “You made a mess? Want help cleaning it?” She wondered, about to start picking things up. 

Let it be heard that Stiles had been her favorite to babysit.

Stiles raised a hand as if there was a sphere in it. The miscellaneous stuff littering the floor lifted and instantly when to where they belonged. With his other hand he lifted Paige not even an inch off the ground. She squealed in fright and tried to grip the air to keep herself up. “What are you doing? Are you possessed?!” She screeched and with that Scott appeared in the doorway, growling and his eyes glowing a beta gold.

“Stiles are you okay?” Scott didn't even realize he had pushed Paige over to get there. “Is Paige here? It smells like her. Is she okay?!” Scott lifted his face and sniffed, face shifted. Stiles knew Scott had problems with control, and wondered if the Hales would teach Scott if Stiles actually asked Peter about Telling his Aunt Melissa about their wolfy nature.

Stiles looked down at the floor where Paige was looking up at them. Scott followed Stiles’ line of sight and turned white as a sheet. “Stiles…” Stiles looked at his cousin. “What is she doing here?” Stiles pointed down the hall at his dad’s room, hoping Scott would understand.

Once they had gotten downstairs and Stiles’ dad called, Scott, Stiles, and Paige were sitting on the couches in the living room. It was quiet, and Stiles knew he had messed up. It was weird for Stiles to see Paige so calm and still. He knew his babysitter had a lot of energy, and she liked to talk, but right now she was saying nothing.

It was at times like this that Stiles wished he would say something, felt like he needed to, but couldn't. He went as far as opening his mouth and trying to form words, but no sound accompanied the action. He knew Paige was watching, was feeling sorry for him, but also wondering what was wrong.

When Stiles’ dad got there, he was quick to enter the room and scope everything out. Stiles noted that the deputy's hand was resting on his pistol.

“So you showed her?” Stiles nodded at his dad’s question. He didn't expect the sigh that came with his confession though. He looked at the older man, sorry written all over his face. “Paige, what did he show you?”

Paige looked at the younger boys before looking back at the deputy questioning her, “He cleaned his room with…. The force?” Her statement sounded more like a question with the little lift in her voice at the word ‘force’. Stiles’ dad and Scott started laughing, and her face darkened, with both embarrassment and slight anger, “Mr. Stilinski can you please just tell me what’s going on? Because I don’t like being left in the dark about things.”

His dad wiped the tears of laughter from his face as he slowly started to stop laughing, “We don’t really know what Stiles can do, me and his mother think he was born with these powers he has. He hardly ever gets sick, and you remember that one Sunday came back to you exhausted?” Paige nodded, “He healed a dying animal. We know, or at least pretend to know, that his magic is the only thing stopping him from speaking to us.” Paige’s eyes were on Stiles, a question obviously on her tongue but she looked unwilling to say it right now. 

Stiles’ dad sighed, “So are you going to stay, or do you need a ride home?”

After a couple seconds of tense silence and Paige shook her head, “I’ll stay, but don’t you have to get back to work, Mr. Stilinski?”

When Stiles laid down to sleep again thank night, it was almost one in the morning. He hadn't expected it but Paige came into his room and sat on his bed. “How did you know about the Hales? Was the dying animal a Hale?” She asked, looking at him. Stiles nodded, sitting up in his bed. “How long?” she asked. Stiles looked up to think.

Stiles lifted a hand, and the word ‘since October’ sparkled into being. Paige looked conflicted, because Stiles mother had died in late august. The funeral had been in September, and Stiles had missed all of the month of September when it came to school. 

“You had a busy few months last year.” Paige said, chuckling to herself. “It’s already March…. Isn't your birthday next month?” Stiles nodded, holding up a number eight and Paige smiled. “I think I’m babysitting a little girl around your age on that day, I’ll drop off a cake though, okay?” Stiles nodded, looking forward to that Tuesday which was only ten days away.

+

Running through the forest was always a great way to let off his excitement. Scott ran with him, attacking anything Stiles used his magic to create. He would growl from time to time, letting Stiles know that Peter was running with them. He didn't like coming around when Scott was there, and in the few months Stiles had known him, he never really found out why.

Tomorrow was Stiles’ tenth birthday and his dad was taking the day off to take him to the zoo; his favorite place to go for anything.

When Scott stopped running and looked around, Stiles stopped as well. He knew to trust the younger werewolf with things like this after his small chats with Peter.

“Peter, does Alpha Hale know there are other Alpha in the area?” Scott called out. Stiles looked around, not sure if he should be worried or not. He had his magic as well as two werewolves to keep him safe, but what if they couldn't? What if this was the one time his magic decided to give out on him? “Stiles?” Scott questioned slowly walking up to the boy in question.  
He was hyperventilating, trying to keep himself up and Scott was beside him in an instant.

The thought of his magic failing and him being unable to protect those that he loved scared him, it made panic rush through him, and with that panic, his magic started to attack any type of danger his confused mind could produce. The yelp was registered at the back of his mind but it didn't bring him back to the present. He was terrified, having never used his magic to defend himself before. It kind of hurt.

He himself started crying when a wolf wrapped itself around him. His mind wasn't accepting anything, though. He didn't want to be scared; he could help himself, his magic will always be there. He would be able to protect people.  
‘I can, I can, I can.’ He chanted in his mind, closing his eyes tightly before he realized he was wrapped up in two sets of arms.

“Stiles, are you okay?” His cousin’s voice asked; it sounded pained in Stiles ears.

Stiles placed the tips of his fingers against Scotts lips, questions flowed through their connection and Scott shook his head “I’ll be alright… I want to know if you’re alright.” Stiles nodded and hugged his friend back, complete forgetting Peter was hugging him too.  
“Scott, I’ll take him home. Your mother is calling you.” Peter muttered, his head against Stiles’ back. He was kneeling and anchoring Stiles without even realizing it.

When they all separated, Peter was quick to go back to his wolf form. Scott gave Stiles one last hug before running towards the small house his mother had bought a couple days ago, close by to stile and his dad but not enough to be neighbors.

Stiles grabbed a hand full of fur and let Peter lead him home. It was a slow walk, seeing as how after that tiny mental breakdown he barely had any energy. Now that he knew other Alpha’s were in the area, he could try and make up a plan to defend himself in case of an ambush. Like right now, he had mental focused his magic along and around the usual path home, unwilling to be caught off guard.

Stiles wasn't looking forward to school tomorrow. The Hales were going hunting tomorrow a couple miles north because of the full moon on Friday. Paige was babysitting another person tomorrow, and Melissa was going to be taking care of him. It was just going to be him and Scott, and Scott was in another grade four classroom.

Before he knew it, his dad was shaking him awake. “Time to get up birthday boy, I’ll drop you off at school before I go to work.” Stiles groaned and his dad chuckled, pulling his son up and out of bed. He hadn't remembered getting into bed last night.

Stiles slowly got ready for school. Dressed how his father always dressed him, dark jeans, some random t-shirt under a plaid flannel shirt. He had brushed his teeth and washed his face before making his way downstairs, where there was a stack of pancakes waiting for him. That instantly perked up his mood.

He ate happily as his dad cleaned up the kitchen. It was a good start to his tenth birthday. Probably not something he would remember when he got older, but good.

When he got to school he was happy at the amount of people that wished him a happy birthday. Because he was the only mute person in school, it was only obvious that everyone knew who he was. He met with Scott by his classroom door, which was down the hall from his own. They both played rock paper scissors, best out of three, and Scott lost horribly.

Both boys pulled out their lunches and Stiles traded Scott for his grape juice box. It was one of the many things they did at the beginning of every school day. The winner go to choose what to trade from their home made lunches.  
The first bell rang and the boys parted ways, Stiles heading towards his classroom, and Scott stepping back into his.

The end of the day came quickly, and Stiles stood with Scott waiting for Melissa to arrive.

“So…. You wanna go for a run before cake?” Scott asked, looking away from Stiles. Stiles questioned his friend’s motives as he shrugged. Of course he wanted to go! He loved being surrounded by wildlife. Being able to take in the energy from the forest behind his house.

“Danny was asking about you in class today.” Scott continued, now looking at his cousin. Stiles’ look of confusion made Scott laugh. “Him and Lydia wanted to know if you were having a birthday party. I hope it’s okay, but I said no… I kinda don’t want them to come into your house….” Scott looked down, a blush on his cheeks. Stiles gave a small laugh before slinging an arm over his cousin’s shoulder. The question of ‘why’ didn't even need to be asked. “I don’t like the way their scent mixes with yours when you’re around them… it smells wrong…” Stiles nodded understanding his best friends call.

Paige had stopped by around six with cupcakes that she and the little girl, Heather, made after school. Heather blushed a lot and never met his eye but Stiles didn’t mind. Everyone was different, so Stiles knew not to judge anyone.

His dad had gotten him a new gaming system that had come out last year. Scott had gotten him a game and his aunt Melissa got him an extra controller. He wondered how Scott even kept that from him, because he knew Scott couldn't keep secrets like this to save his life.

When he went to sleep that night, he had nice dreams of his mother.

So all in all Stiles could say his birthday had almost been perfect. Almost? He didn't know why.

Almost a month later, Saturday, had Stiles running through the forest. He was looking for the source of the howl, after Scott had said Derek had been in trouble.

Ten minutes earlier a howl broke through the forest while Stiles and Scott had been swimming. Scott said it sounded like Derek was calling for help, and he was in danger. When Stiles asked where, Scott pointed before trying to run.

Stiles wouldn't allow his cousin to get into harm, even if he was a werewolf. There was some things Stiles was stubborn about, and he knew that as he forced roots to grip Scott and keep him in one place. He had left his cousin shouting after him.

Which brought Stiles back to the here and now. He was running towards the lacrosse field of the high school, he was quick to realize. He used his magic to push himself faster, he could feel his name being called; it sang through his being, at his core. This was just like that one time when he was playing in the forest with Scott. When Scott had found out there was another Alpha in the forest. Someone needed him.

Stiles wanted to keep everyone safe, and he was going to use his magic to reach that goal.

When he got there, he saw Derek covered in blood, Wolfed out with Peter holding him back. Before the two men laid a body. It was small, looked to be curled in a ball. When he threw his magic out to scan the area for anyone else, his body went cold and his feet moved faster.

There had been an Alpha here, and Paige was laying on the ground, not moving. Not breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so thank you for reading once again. 
> 
> Thank you for all your positive comments! 
> 
> getting a new charger for my laptop has been hell! got one now so this should be easier :)
> 
> Have a great week(end)! :)  
> P.S. I CANT BELIEVE NO ONE POINTED OUT THAT SCOTT SAID 'OMG' INSTEAD OF 'OH MY GAWD/GOD/GOSH'


	3. Welcome Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your kind comments! if you feel like something isn't to your liking, don't be afraid to comment or massage me. :)

His heart beat quickly in chest, his magic swelled around him, forcing the elements to bend to his unconscious will. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t hear, tunnel vision blocked his peripherals, but he could feel. Someone was pulling at him, forcing him away from where he had been kneeling by the body of his babysitter. A not-yet-woman who was just like an older sister to him.

“Stiles, you need to calm down, you’re going to disturb the body and the police are on their way.” A calm voice, smooth, said against his ear, an arm across his chest keeping him from falling back down to his knees. Paige’s body was getting smaller and smaller until he was forcefully turned around, tears and snot on his face as he sobbed like the child he felt like; that he still was. This was almost as bad as his mothers funeral.

“Come on, calm down, look, Derek’s running. Don’t you want to attack the person who made this happen?” There was a suggestion in that calm voice, it was cold and it was edging; calculated. It made Stiles feel things he was too young to understand.

“You can get him, and make him pay. His mother would understand.” The voice was whispering against his ear now, and Stiles could feel more than that arm across his chest again. And what he felt was a strong hand running up and down his stomach, calming him while the other arm was still keeping him upright. The weather was quick to settle after a cold rage took hold in Stiles’ body as he began to understand the words being spoken.

Peter was right. Peter was always right.

Now he realized what Paige had been talking about. Days ago, she introduced him to the Hales not knowing that Stiles already knew them. The next day she had babysat and talked to him about what he thought about her being turned. Bitten. He had written the word ‘Talia’ down on a piece of paper in her binder and she giggled, shook her head and told him Derek had another way. Now he realized what he should have pieced together.

As Stiles started running, he heard Peter, now a wolf, beside him howl in delight of the hunt. They were hunting together, and Derek was the prey.  
His magic lashed out and cracked like a whip, forcing him to go faster and he did; Stiles followed Derek’s retreating form. More howls broke through the air, they sounded distressed to Stiles ear but he didn’t care. Derek had killed someone Stiles loved and he needed to pay.

His mind was running miles a minute, trying comprehend what had happened as they slowed down to meet the cowering form of Derek behind his mother, the Hale Alpha. A women we would never raise his magic against.

“Stiles! Remember what I told you about your magic. You need to control it. Right now!” Talia kneeled to get at eye level with him, “Your magic will kill you if you kill anybody willingly, please, Stiles, Calm down.” Peter sat behind Stiles, close enough to comfort but too far for Stiles to just reach and grip the comforting fur of his best friend. He knew that she was exaggerating, but it would severely handicap him while it changed.

Talia’s hands gripped at Stiles’, keeping his anger anchored for a short moment. She didn’t flinch at all when Stiles pulled his hand back and placed his hand across her mouth. She nodded at what he was telling her, and he felt confusion coming from behind him; ignored it for the time being. Talia showed no concern or surprise.

‘Keep him away, and I won’t attack him'  
Stiles left after spitting at the feet of a sobbing Derek, Anger tucked away for another time, not even thinking that derek had lost someone he had loved today as well.

As he walked away, tiny body shaking with leftover rage and adrenaline, all he could think of was derek, sixteen years old and standing behind his mother openly sobbing into his hands. The teenager probably wanted to hide somewhere no one could find him. Stiles felt the same way.

His ten year old body tossed and turned in his bed fourth minutes later, unused to the sweltering anger breaking a path through his system every few minutes. Melissa was sleeping with Scott in the guest bedroom, and it was nearing one in the morning. 

Scott hadn’t been too happy with what Stiles had done, and he had been clawing at the ever growing roots when Stiles had gotten back to him. He was quick to tell Stiles just how unhappy he had been for being left behind. Especially when the howling started. Scott had been one of the ones howling his distress at the situation.

Stiles sat up in his bed, negative energy was making him its bitch right now as it thrummed under his skin uncomfortably. It wanted to manifest as dark magic, something that will most likely kill him if he had tried. He stepped out of his bedroom, letting his eyes adjust to the dark of the hallway. His dad’s bedroom door was closed; his Dad having been called out to the high school hours ago. He looked at the closed door to where his Aunt Melissa and Cousin Scott were sleeping. 

They had their own house but for some reason they were always here anyways.

He quickly, and quietly, made his way to his dad’s room, opened the door and closed it behind him softly. He turned the light on and took in the neatness of the room. It reminded him of his mother, so when he closed the light he quickly got on the bed. After bunching up both sides of the blankets and pillows, he was sure to lay in the middle just like he used to when he had nightmares. 

It was almost the same.

By June of that year Stiles was starting to notice his magic faltering. He would still do a lot of what he had wanted, but it felt wrong somehow and stopped working at times. It almost felt like his magic was healing itself but he didn’t know how to help it along though. The water wasn't helping.

“Hey Stiles? Me and my mum are going camping in a few weeks and she wanted to know if you wanted to come with us.” They were sitting on swings, long over the fact that Stiles and used his magic against Scott from keeping Stiles safe the only way he knew how.

Stiles nodded his head, didn’t really mind going out of Beacon Hills. He missed camping, having done it a few times with his mother and Aunt Melissa when he was younger.

“Did you ever ask Peter if I could tell my mom?” The question was quiet, almost as if Scott didn’t really want to ask for fear of rejection. And if Stiles was being honest, he didn’t even ask but was sure his Aunt was in contact with Talia about her own younger werewolf. Stiles had realized that Scott was a lot tamer than the other young werewolves of the Hale family, but didn’t say anything. He shook his head.

Scott sighed and stopped his gentle sway back and forth. Stiles’ senses let him know that his cousin was looking at him, well more like staring, so Stiles gave his attention. “You do know Peter has a mate, right? Has he told you? You know what that means, right?” Stiles was confused, why was Scott telling him this? Of course Stiles knew. He spent a lot of time with Peters family.

“You can’t keep seeing him the way you do. I talk with Talia sometimes, and she said that I needed to talk to you about your relationship before it goes too far and you hurt yourself.” Scott’s voice sounded solid like he wanted to prove a point that only he knew about. Stiles shrugged and went back to swinging; he didn’t like the way Scott’s voice made his body feel tight with fear. 

He didn’t understand, he was still too young. He could ask Peter about this because peter would know. Stiles didn’t even bother thinking about going to Talia or Derek after what happened a few months back.

He wasn’t ready to face the Alpha and her son after he had snapped.

Five months later Stiles finally met Peter’s mate. She was a very busy women, seeing as how she did something that helped track and put down rabbit werewolves. She was the mother of the twins Kara and Aaron, and she had accepted Stiles after a couple hours, and pronounced him an honorary uncle. He wasn’t too sure what he felt about that, seeing as how Peter was a very physical person when it came to him. Werewolves were still a little weird to stiles.

One month after that Stiles had seen Derek look at him as if there was a ghost in the house before the teenager had hidden from the young mutes view. Stiles had Forgave Derek for killing Paige at Derek’s birthday the following day and there is a lot of tears.

Three weeks after that Stiles came to realize the death of Paige, someone he had loved and looked up too, is what fractured his magic; which by the way was almost healed. Somehow he was quick to realize that it wouldn’t fully heal though… his magic would always be fractured. like when someone drops paint on a priceless painting. It was just something that couldn’t be fixed fully.

A month after that Talia had talked with Melissa and they had finally gotten together to teach Scott about being a werewolf. Scott had been elated as he was finally accepted into the Hale pack as a beta, and spent every waking moment learning all he could from the older Hales. Scott was always dragging Stiles with him so they both learned just as much as the other. They had a lot of fun learning from the Elders of the Hale family, and soon they were all bonded.

One more month and its March. It’s Peter’s birthday, then Talia’s. When asked her age Talia had laughed and said too old, but Peter boldly stated he was freshly turned twenty two. They had a regular party for the older Hale siblings; Alpha and second. Talia’s husband had cooked everything, and Melissa had brought the boys along with a cake for both Hale parties.

In April Stiles celebrates his eleventh party running with the wolves, and keeping the pups (Aaron, Kara, Jules jr, Aiden and Cora) safe with his permanently fractured magic. Talia had another child weeks before her birthday, Cora, and that’s who Stiles carried as the older wolves ran around the forest. Peter stayed close though, his pups just learning how to control their shift from human to wolf.

Two months later and Derek is starting to disappear at odd hours, and Peter starts to get antsy, keeping his pups close to him and texting a lot to make sure Stiles was alright. Scott and his mother still move from the Stilinski home and the house down the street regularly. Everything seems to be settling down and Stiles is always at the Hales house, under the guise of Melissa and Scott. Scott was usually with him ten percent of the time.

One month later and the Hale house is burnt to the ground; Derek and Laura were quick to disappear. Stiles’ magic breaks in more places and then takes a turn for the worst and it has him bedridden for weeks. Scott stayed by his side that whole summer, not daring to move in case his cousin wakes up. Melissa had gotten him out of the hospital and under her care in the Stilinski household.

Stiles had woken in June of two thousand and five, coming out of the coma no one thought he would live though. There had been a feeling in him telling him it was time to wake up, but still felt dissatisfied when he finally had.

+++

March seventeenth, two thousand and ten, almost six years after the Hale fire, and Stiles was regularly going out. where? The health care facility Peter had been admitted into after it was declared he was stable enough to live on his own.

In order for the older man to get that status, Stile had done a lot of sneaking around and late nights studying with his hand in Peter’s. After most of his internal wounds had been healed, Stiles couldn’t fix anything more; his magic having fractured to the point of breaking and leaving him with limited power as it slowly healed over the years. The young man feared that it may never return to the way it was. Like when a person dreams of having powers, and they fail when that person needed them most. That was probably his biggest fear.

but somehow it was alright because with what little magic Stiles could use to heal Peter, Stiles knew Peter’s own werewolf body was healing itself. Stiles had just been trying to help speed the process up.

Today, though, was different.

As Stiles sat down with his book, and grasped Peter’s hand, his magic wasn’t healing anything. Stiles looked at the older wolf, hope written on his young face. Peter was still burned down the right side of his face, and there was still a vacant look in his eyes as he stared out the window from his wheelchair. Stiles released his hand and placed it against the man’s none scarred cheek, wishing for a response but getting nothing in return. Stiles had let out a pained sound, almost scaring himself in the process.

Stiles had both hands running through Peter’s hair before resting his forehead against the werewolf’s own. Stiles wanted to know when Peter had become a solid foundation in his life. How it had happened. When had Stiles had start to care about someone who wasn’t his dad, Scott or Melissa? The Hales had been great people, and he enjoyed their company after he had forgiven Derek for something he had no control over. But it didn’t quite feel like this metal like bond he had with Peter since Stiles had saved the wolf as a child.

Stiles closed his eyes and hummed, and let his magic go through where their skin connected. It was quick though, and he started to feel drained from forcing his magic through Peter’s body in such an intimate way. But he would do anything if he could have that comforting hand back on his head, or that sarcastic smirk that told Stiles that someone understood him in his unwanted silence.

An hour passed like that, Stiles had not moved. It was his time to go home, the orderlies already knocking on the door as the teenager picked his book up. His lithe body moved around the care home workers as he walked out of the room, missing the way Peter’s eyes had followed his departure.

Scott was out running when Stiles got home, so Stiles didn’t text him. He set up shop in his room at his desk, having an essay due tomorrow that he needed to work the kinks out of.

He had the marked paper copy out on his desk and the virtual copy on his laptop, practically begging to be reworded and rephrased. And that was the only problem with his essay; some of the words used weren’t understood by the biology teacher so he just had to dumb it down.

Nine at night soon turned into one in the morning and Stiles was having trouble staying awake. He yawned widely and scratched at his stomach before turning off his desk lamp, declaring himself done for the night. 

As he was about to lay down and cover up, There was a light scratch at the window, reminding him vaguely of Peter. Because on the rare occasion the werewolf came to him it was like that. When the window opened Stiles actually sat up with a defensive hand out.

“Whoa! It’s just me!” Scott said, hands high in the air and eyes glowing gold in the dark of the room. When Stiles put his hand back down, Scott took a few steps forward before he started sniffing everywhere. Stiles threw a question mark into the air and Scott shook his head. “I found a dead deer in the forest about ten minutes ago. It had been ripped apart with a dying wolf smell was all over the area. I followed it here.”

Scott’s statement startled Stiles. 

He was up and out of bed before he realized it and heading to his father’s bedroom. He was quiet when he opened the door and looked around, making sure everything was in order. His Dad was sleeping soundly, snoring even, and his clothes for the next day were sitting on the dresser like his mom used to do. The room was still cleaned and the window was closed; everything was alright.

He threw another question mark at Scott who had followed behind him. “I don’t know, I followed it here, but it must have just went over or around the house? The smell of werewolves is strong in your backyard so I can’t really tell.” Scott complained, scratching his nose, knowing his smell was one of those out there.

Scott and Stiles made their way back to Stiles’ room, where Stiles sat on the bed and Scott right beside him, both boys facing the window.

“So on a happier note, she said yes.” Stiles looked at Scott with raised eyebrows, something he liked to think he inherited from his favorite deceased werewolf family. “And she wanted to know if you wanna double date this Friday? Matt said he was available.” Scott wiggled his eyebrow at Stiles and both boys laughed as Stiles pushed Scott off the bed.

“So yeah?” Scott asked looking up at his cousin and best friend from the ground. Stiles thought it was a fitting place for his cousin to be. He shrugged his shoulders and a light went on over Scott’s head.

“Don’t worry, I’ll have you at the hospital before seven” Stiles smiled down, not really wanting to go, but also not wanting to miss out on an outing where Scott might be paying. If not, he could always ask Matt to pay.

Sometime within the last four years Stiles had perfected his sign language, and only ever used it in school, where he felt like a handicap. Like right now, He told Scott that he wasn’t paying on Friday; Scott’s laugh had been predicted.

When Friday rolled around, Stiles noticed that Scott was acting weirder than usual. 

Like he knew something that Stiles didn’t, and Stiles didn’t think he’d be able to handle that. He poked Scott when his pencil, using his magic to force Scott’s hand, with pen, to write out his question. Stiles smiled when Scott looked up to see the teacher napping before turning to him with a piece of paper. (The one with the question)

Scott quickly jotted down his answer before turning back around. Stiles looked down, pretending to be writing the notes from one of the various chalk boards in the classroom.

What is it you’re hiding from me? Don’t forget I could compel you if I need.

You can’t; we’ve have this conversation before. And I think there’s other werewolves, besides me and Peter, in Beacon Hills.

That statement had Stiles chewing on his lower lip in irritation. There hadn’t been other wolves since the Hales, when Derek and Laura had disappeared and fourteen other Hales perished in the fire. Stiles knew they were still alive, because out of all the bodies they found in the Hale house, the siblings weren’t among them.

That and Laura’s car had been gone.

What if it was them? What if they came back? But what if it was the Alpha that had killed Paige with its bite? What was his name again? Menus or something?

Four thirty found Scott picking up Stiles with his moms car; Stiles jeep had broken down yet again a day ago and Stiles didn’t feel like wasting magic to fix a part that kept breaking. If he was being honest it was getting harder and harder to fix for him.

“Okay, they said they’d meet us at the bowling alley.” Stiles was quick to sign that Scott hadn’t told him they were going bowling; something Stiles really sucked at.

Scott chuckled evilly and Stiles punched his arm. And then he realized this was a date. A double date, sure but it was a date. His first. It felt wrong calling it that. Scott noticed the change immediately and grabbed Stiles hand, placing just the tips of Stiles’ hand against his mouth as he drove. “You don’t have to worry; just think about it as a friendly outing. I’m sure you and Matt will get along just fine, even if you don’t think of it ask a date. Think of it as a friendly outing.” The fact that Matt had always been a bit creepy was left out of that statement.

Stiles realized that he really didn’t want to be here; he felt wrong, like this wasn’t supposed to happen. He kept his mouth shut though (figuratively speaking), deciding against protesting. Happy enough that his cousin thought to include him.

It was all too obvious when Scott had spotted Allison because his whole demeanor became that of a radiant sun. Stiles felt a pang of jealousy, wishing that he could love someone that much, but let that feeling go because it was dark and it wasn’t something he liked feeling.

He bumped fists with Matt before hugging Allison; she was a touchy person, and almost reminded him of his childhood with a certain catatonic wolf in care right now. Well, a lot of things reminded him of Peter. He didn’t like to think about it.

“Well, let’s get inside, so I can beat you all.” Allison stated proudly, and Stiles laughed along with Scott, Matt just stood close by, nodding with a vague smile on his face.

And damn, did Allison beat them all. Scott and Stiles had fought for third place since the beginning when Allison got a strike and matt followed behind her missing just one pin but taking it down on his next shot. If Matt hadn’t missed that pin Stiles guessed they would have been in the same position; first.

Stiles grabbed Matt’s arm, quickly signing to Scott they would give the two lovebirds space. It was awkward, standing outside on the sidewalk with Matt, who looked completely at ease, as if he’s made up his mind about something. Stiles didn’t trust the photographer at the moment, getting a stronger creepy vibe than usual so he took a step to the left, away from his object of unwant.

“So does your muteness include the ability to scream?” Matt said, almost nonchalantly, looking anywhere but Stiles, as if observing their surroundings. It sounded like this was something they talked about all the time with the way he worded it. Stiles took one more step, but Matt just took one towards him, a light smile on his face. Harmlessness oozing from his pores.

Stiles let his eyebrow raise as he crossed his arms, taking on an authoritative stance; something learned from his dad while growing up. He quickly signed his question: Are you joking? 

He kept his body in a forced calm. It was a cold feeling.

“Why would I be joking? I’m sure you’ve heard the stories. They weren’t all lies you know.” An angry frown morphed Matts face as he began to take the few remaining steps towards Stiles, whom didn’t bother moving because he knew this human couldn’t hurt him. He had magic and a Werewolf on his side. Stiles lifted his hands, letting them rest against Matt’s chest as he tried to get even closer. He looked Matt right in the eyes, showing no fear but to a wolf this would be a challenge.

Matt had quickly forced both of them off the sidewalk and against the wall, trying to push himself against the not so helpless Mute.

“Hey Stiles, You’ve gotten pretty tall.” A feminine voice said, sounding like music to his ears after so long. Stiles’ face lit up as Laura pushed Matt away easily, letting the male that had been following her take him away; hissing something under his breathe at the person who had been harassing Stiles. “Are you here alone? I smell Scott.” Laura said, sniff around bringing a relaxed calm he hadn’t realized he needed. This was almost like a dream come true.

Its nice to see you again he signed and a confused look covered Laura’s face and Stiles laughed, looking around before throwing up the same shimmering words, and then the words sign language.

Her face lit up as she pulled Stiles into a hug and then onto the pavement, and started patting him down. “Derek and I came back the second we got wind of a rogue wolf in our territory. Thought six years was enough time to come back and make new memories.” She said, explaining herself knowing Stiles hated being left in the dark. She held him out at arm’s length looking him over. She seemed pleased with what she found and nodded before hugging him once more.

It was then that Scott came out, a bright smile on his face and Allison hanging off his arm. They were both red faced, and looking at each other like they were each other’s saving grace. Stiles caught the exact nanosecond Scott knew other wolves were in the area because his head snapped around and looked directly at Stiles. 

“Where’s Matt?” Scott asked, looking at the woman holding onto Stiles as if he was trying to place her in his memories.

Laura was quick to latch onto Scott as well pulling the teen wolf onto the hug. Memories of Laura always saying she wished they were her brother’s instead flashed through stiles’ mind. Stiles didn’t miss the fact that Laura hadn’t answered the question.

Allison drove herself home soon after being told Matt called a cab from the gruff sounding man who was once again standing behind Laura.

Stiles guessed that he must have been Derek, seeing as how Laura said she and her brother were both back. He looked like someone who had a permanent scowl, and Stiles didn’t like that; it clashed with the memories of a super happy and I’m love-with-Paige Derek of the past.

“So Stiles, we need to talk to Scott in private, so I’ll drive you home, okay?” Laura said, asked, as she strutted towards a midnight black Camaro and jumped into the driver seat. Stiles followed, not really bothered by the fact that the werewolves were going to talk werewolf shit without him. He’d live for now.

They chatted in their own way the whole way there. Laura’s voice was loud and Stiles flashed words against the dashboard of the car, making her laugh at some of the things he brought into being. She kissed his cheek, and told him she’d see him later before driving quickly towards the woods.

Stiles guessed back towards the old Hale house.

Stiles didn’t know how they could go back there when Stiles couldn’t even go into the attic because his mother’s stuff was in there.

He left that train of thought before it hurt him and noticed his dad’s cruiser was gone. He looked both ways down the road before entering the house. The clock by the door said six so he had a bit of time before he had to dig his bike out. He made himself a sandwich and went into the garage, pulled out his bike and made his way to where he wanted to go.

He didn’t bother peddling, letting his magic push him to where he wanted to go. He ate with one hand and guided with the other.

The hospital was busy when Stiles got there, and he noticed his dad’s cruiser; number 232. Something must have happened but that didn’t bother Stiles too much because he knew his Dad brought people here all the time when he picked them up off the streets.

He took the stairs to the floor he was here for, and found that this is where all the action was. He spotted his dad, who just happened to look up before giving the doctor back his clipboard and headed towards him. Stiles stood still and gave his Dad a quick sign to say ‘what happened?’

He Dad took him back to the stairwell and waiting until the door closed. “Can you use your magic to find people?” He asked in a hurry, feeling a bit panicked but somehow still looking calm. Stiles shook his head, conveying his sorry and then his question through his facial expression. 

“A long term care patient got up and walked out about an hour ago. I don’t really know what happened yet, everyone’s telling me a different story, but it sounds like Hale just got up and walked away and no one did anything about it.”

Stiles went cold. He knew, knew, KNEW, just knew that he should have told his Dad the second his healing stopped working, even if his Dad didn’t know about what Stiles had been getting up to coming here everyday. Now Peter, probably not even mentally sane yet, and- oh no, Stiles whipped out his phone and sent a quick text to Scott: Peter missing; might be rogue.

Stiles thanked his father in sign language before dashing off, leaving his Dad confused. His Dad knew he came to the hospital but didn’t know who it was Stiles was always there to see. Stiles should have told him, then this wouldn’t be such a big spectacle for himself.

His phone dinged and he looked at it as he unchained his bike. He checked the message from Scott, telling him to stay inside. Stiles snorted and headed home. He had other plans, and finding Peter was the main one.

Ever since he had saved Peter that one night when he was eight, he felt like it was his duty to help Peter. Talia had formed that bridge by taking Stiles from swimming with Scott and his abilities to a dying wolf. Stiles wasn’t ready to give that up, to give up the great memories he had of Peter.

He got onto his house as quick as possible, and raced to his room. He had things hidden under his bed that he had been working on. They were for when they had thought there had been an alpha in their territory, and Stiles was going to catch, rather than kill.

What he wasn’t expecting was the very man he was about to go hunting for to be sitting on his desk, a faraway look on his face, even as Peter turned his head to look at Stiles. The werewolf sniffed and Stiles stilled. Peter’s body (because Stiles couldn’t tell if it was Peter or the wolf) moved towards Stiles, gripped his arms and pulled Stiles against his body.

Stiles attempted to move to pull his phone out or call Scott or something when Peter growled. Okay so it was the wolf doing this. Okay, that was good to know. Stiles had learned out to control this wolf once upon a time.

His movements were slow, snaking his arms up and around the older wolf. He was taller than Stiles remembered; but then again Stiles had been all of four foot nothing the last time he had seen Peter standing. He made a small shushing sound, slowly and calmly moving Peter towards Stiles’ own bed. Stiles slowly got onto his bed, taking Peter with him.

The older wolf was compliant, letting Stiles lay him down and cover him up. The were’s eyes followed Stiles movements, as Stiles slowly laid beside him. Stiles brought his phone out, all of his movements were slow, knowing any sudden move would force the wolf to attack; whether it was an actual attack or not.

He typed out a text to Scott, simultaneously turning his phones ringer off.  
Peters head snapped towards the window on the other side of the room, by the desk. The window opened and the wolf in his bed was growling and getting up, slow and deliberate. “Uncle Peter?” Laura’s voice called as she slipped through. Both Scott and Derek were at the window behind her, ready to enter at a moment’s notice.

Stiles watched Peter size them up and get ready to attack when Laura’s eyes went red and she let out a roar. Peter stopped what he was doing and moved his whole head to the left, baring his throat to his niece. Stiles didn’t like that.

Stiles got off the bed and stood next to Peter, his hand running through the kneeling wolfs hair, calming the beast within the man. Stiles kind of wished Peter still had Aaron and Kara here, nothing calmed the werewolf more than his pups. 

And now apparently an Alpha Laura. Wow. He had forgotten about the whole Alpha power transfer thing. And he listen to a whole story from grandma Hale years ago.

Peter’s hand was suddenly gripping at Stiles’ free hand. The older wolf stood and looked at Laura, who was still looking at him with her red eyes. Derek and Scott even came into the room, ready to back up their alpha, and Stiles had felt like that was right. Stiles tugged at Peter’s hand, walking towards Laura, trying to get Peter to accept her.

At first the older wolf resisted, tugging Stiles back towards him, and Stiles felt like maybe Peter thought he was in danger. Stiles hugged Peter again, controlling the wolf with his shushes. He knew it worked when Laura joined in on the hug. Then Scott. Derek stayed back, looking like he wanted to join but wouldn’t let himself. Stiles looked away from him and enjoyed the group hug.

It had been a long time since he had felt this safe, warm, and loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was faster then i thought. i changed quite a bit of it, but it flows a bit better now. And things that confused me while reading it have been fixed. Please let me know if i missed anything! 
> 
> have a good weekend friends!


	4. When You're Not Who You Were

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! weekend!  
> Happy valentines day :)
> 
> edit 02/06/15: wow, how did all of you ever get through this with all those writing errors? it must have been so confusing!! i had a headache just sorting through them! thanks for staying with me this far :)

After the group hug that night Laura and Derek had taken Peter to the Hale house before calling the police. Stiles had let the Hale siblings know what was happening at the Hospital with his magic creating words seeing as how they didn’t know sign language. He didn’t bother texting his dad, but he let his aunt Melissa know as soon as he could.

Laura and Derek moved back to Beacon Hills, getting a small cramped apartment in the city while their house was remodeled. 

They had torn the house down to the basement, and while the frame was going back up, two or three of the wolves,usually Peter with Laura, would always be around, watching as the humans put the house up. Always checking that everything was up to regulation.

Stiles had been enlisted, using his magic, to check and make triple sure another fire would not break out or was not even able to start. After the frame was up, wiring was done, and the flooring was put in; Stiles had once again helped check and put in the insulation and drywall.

School let out in June like always. Stiles and Scott both were left to taking care of Peter, who was out from the care facility and in the care of his sisters’ kids Laura and Derek. Said children, now adults, were working on the house every chance they had free. They had already had Stiles trained with moving inanimate objects with his magic so that he could move the tiny molecules of paint while they installed the flooring.

It was slow coming, but Laura and Derek were having troubles getting the flooring right, especially when it came to the cover of the basement that they wanted hidden underneath the table in the planned out dining room.

They had wanted the hatch to be able to move but not be visible since they weren’t going to cover it up. It was going to hide the reinforced rooms for the possible new beta’s Laura was going to obtain; also in case of werewolf children going through puberty happen. They had made sure no light from the outside could get in, just in case another fire were to break out, they would have a way out.

They even went as far as making an escape tunnel that ended with a ladder leading up and into a dead tree. If it was ever used, the tree would have to be broken out of in order to get away.

A lot of planning had went into that part of the house.

Besides that Stiles really didn’t have anything else to worry about. His magic was slow learning what he needed it to and it was getting stronger again. Like it was rebuilding itself around the broken edges after all these years.

“So do you think he’ll ever be himself again?” Scott asked, sitting next to Peter doing his summer reading. Stiles at on the other side, fingers laced with the older werewolf’s as per usual. All three of them were sitting in the forest just out of the way of the construction that was taking place at the Hale house.

He shrugged, holding out his free hand towards Scott who pressed his lips against the tips in a parody of a kiss. Scott sighed pulling back and going back to his reading. 

Some things Stiles thought didn’t make sense to Scott, but going along with Stiles always somehow worked out in the end.

“I personally hope he doesn’t.” Stiles looked at his cousin in confusion and hurt. Scott may be Stiles’ best friend now, but he held the spot temporarily. Hearing Scott say that felt like a betrayal.

“Don’t look like that!” Stiles let go of Peter to get away from Scott and the hurt he was feeling. Why would anyone think that about anyone? It was plain cruel.

“Stiles, just… My mom said you and Peter are too close; it’s not healthy.” Scott looked sheepishly at the ground, from where he stood. Scott knew that Stiles had saved Peter. Of course they would be close.

Peter’s eyes were following Stiles, almost as if his body was ready to get up and follow the teenage Spark. Stiles glared at his best friend and crossed his arms, not dignifying Scott with an answer to that. Because he did realize Peter and himself were to close; he accepted that and enjoyed it.

“Before the… fire… Stiles we only ever hung out once and a while, and Peter was always there! You’re too close to him, and I’m scared he will take you away from me when he is better.” Stiles’ face went dark, and the sky was quick to answer his emotional change. Something was tugging at his mind, telling him to stop as he picked up his hand. The word appeared with a clash from the sky before the sky cleared up as Stiles remembered dark magic could hurt him. Was hurting him.

Allison’s name was branded to the ground where Stiles had been pointing. It was dark, and smelled of smoke. He didn’t want to say that Scott was a hypocrite, but he was. He stalked to Scott and pressed his hand against his cousin’s mouth: Pot, kettle, Black.

Stiles held his hand out for Peter who took no time in grabbing it and helping himself up. Scott did not follow as they walked back in the direction of the Hale house. Stiles let go when they got to the house, Laura and Derek were standing on the newly formed deck, looking out at the forest where Stiles and Peter had just came from.

“Scott said he was sorry, what happened?” Laura asked, wiping something off on her fashionably ripped jeans. Stiles shrugged and sat on the deck as Laura grabbed Peter’s hand and looking at Derek really quick before taking Peter into the almost finished house.

Derek sat on the deck, close to Stiles with his hands in the pockets of his tight navy jeans. Stiles figured Laura must have told her brother to say something to him.

“So, how have you been?” Derek muttered, looking the opposite way. Just to spite the older man, Stiles gave his answer in sign language before laughing in his own quiet way. 

The Hales had always anchored his moods before the fire, and then it was just Peter after the siblings disappeared and the mass deaths. It was nice knowing they weren’t all gone sometimes because they still anchored him..

“Ha-ha I know. I know. Here” The werewolf said in a dry voice, pulling out a paper and pen. Stiles wrote out a quick ‘alive’ before handing the paper back to Derek. The older wolf frowned even more before sighing. “How do you have Scott have conversation? You guys make it look… easy” he said with a bit of struggle, Stiles felt as if this version of Derek, monosyllabic, hadn’t been capable of that many words strung together in a sentence. He was kind of impressed.

Stiles debated showing Derek, still feeling as if they weren’t close enough for Stiles to do something like that. But being the prankster that he was he was thinking it as a funny thing to do. Stiles got Derek to close his eyes and ask another question.

Derek looked apprehensive but did it as asked before asking, “Why were you and Scott fighting?” A low earning growl broke out of Derek as Stiles scooted closer. Derek knew that Stiles was ruthless when it came to tricking people but he had still trusted Stiles enough to close his eyes. 

Stiles placed one finger against Derek’s mouth, his answer a clear,  
none yah business  
before scooting back and Derek opening his eyes in fear and confusion, looking at Stiles as if the young boy had just kissed him without permission. And he wasn't sure what he felt about it. Stiles thought he should try sometimes to see the reaction.

“What was that?” Derek asked as another growl broke out from inside the house. Laura’s laugh broke through the air as both her and Peter came through the door, with Peter in the lead. Peter grabbed Stiles and dragged him away from Derek, as if he thought Derek a threat to Stiles’ person. The boy in question patted Peter’s arms that were wrapped around him tightly.

“What’re you guys up to?” Laura asked, plopping down next to Derek and leaning against him while looking at Stiles with a questioning gaze.

“Stiles can talk” He just said, and Stiles watched as Laura tensed before Derek continued “I don’t know what he did, but I heard him, in here” He said, putting a hand on his head as he looked at Stiles, Laura almost falling off the deck, “Can you do that from a distance?”

Stiles shook his head, his hair tangling against Peter’s as mention werewolf kept his chin on Stiles’ shoulder.

“Can you show me?” Laura asked standing and moving closer to Stiles and Peter. Stiles lifted his hand and Derek looked away. Peter took a step back and both Laura and Stiles laughed. “Maybe when Peter’s asleep.” She looked back out towards the forest. 

“Which should be soon. His nurses used to have him in bed before nine and it’s almost eight.” Stiles nodded and tried to pry Peter’s arms from around him, but with Peters iron like grip there was no movement no matter how much Stiles tried with his regular strength.

Stiles turned his head and kissed Peters cheek, forcing his magic to release melatonin in the werewolf’s body. It took all of three minutes for the older wolf to loosen his grip and Stiles moved slowly, letting Laura take his place to keep her uncle up.

As Stiles walked away he waved to the remaining Hales. As he got into his jeep, He pause to take them all in. 

Were there once stood almost seventeen people, only three remained. 

That sent a jolt of sadness through his body, but as quick as it came it went away again.

His dad was home when he had gotten there, and he took the opportunity to hug his dad. He wouldn’t even tell anyone, but his seventeen year old mind and body didn’t like the way Scott had been angry about Stiles’ friendship with Peter. His dad didn’t question Stiles, just hugged him back, rocking his son back and forth; it was a rare moment when his little magician came to him all by his-self. The sheriff probably thought Stiles and Scott had a fight again. It was alright in Stiles mind, because technically it was true. 

This whole misunderstand would blow over soon, and the Hale house was almost done. This was a time for celebration, not sadness.

The next day saw to Stiles on Scott front step, fidgeting with his keys in his hands. He knocked once, then twice. When there was no answer he let himself in via the key on his key ring. He made a straight line for Scott’s room, knowing his Aunt was at work due to the missing car.

It was weird being in the McCall house when both residence had usually been at the Casa De Stilinski.

His cousin was laying on the bed, fully clothed, texting on his phone. He didn’t look up when Stiles entered, nor when Stiles sat at the edge of the bed.

It was times like these that Stiles wished he could talk, he feels like he would talk a mile just to fill the uncomfortable silence. The important part about having his voice was that He would be able to get Scott attention without getting in his cousins space and they would be able to make up. When Stiles tried his only real method of speak, by which he means placing his hand across Scotts mouth, Scott just moved his head to the side. 

Stiles retracted his hand as if burnt. He didn’t leave though, because Scott was like a brother to him, and Stiles knew he had acted out of character yesterday. And probably without reason he figured when he had stayed up all night last night thinking about their conversation.

When Scott got up and off the bed, Stiles did the same. When Scott went downstairs to the kitchen, Stiles followed. When Scott went to the dining room with his toaster toasted waffles and syrup, Stiles followed once more. 

He didn’t know how else to tell or show his cousin that he was sorry without giving up Peter. He didn’t mean to insult Scott and Allison as he did. Stiles knew that he had hurt his cousin’s feelings, and he needed desperately to fix them. 

But Scott wouldn’t let him, and he had no other way if telling Scott he was sorry. Any attempt at magic Stiles threw out, Scott turned away from. It had gotten to the point where Scott had sighed angrily, slammed his plate on the counter and left the house. Stiles locked the door and followed, but when they were both covered by the forest Scott had started running.

Okay, two can play at that game. 

Stiles lifted both hands, bringing up the dead leaves and bugs from the ground, making makeshift animals as he used to in his youth. He sent them after the angry beta wolf before running his fastest towards said wolf, pushing himself with whatever magic he had left. Scott had attacked any of Stiles creations that got too close and Stiles kept creating more, always making them smaller and doubling the one that died; like a hydra’s head only with dead leaves.

When Scott had finally stopped, they were at the spring that Stiles hadn’t visited in years. Stiles was wheezing and leaning over, using his magic to keep him up, minding the fractures he could feel pulsing in his conscious.

“I remember when we first came here as kids.” Scott started, taking off his shirt. “You had just moved to Beacon Hills and my mom missed yours.” Scott looked at Stiles, almost like he was making sure he wasn’t hurting his cousin, and then looked back at the spring, already dropping his pants like they were still kids and walking forward into the water. 

“You used to heal your dad a lot after your mom died, and we moved here to be closer to you guys. My mom thought getting away from Dad would be good for us so it hadn’t been a tough decision.” Scott let himself float on his back and Stiles was quickly stripping down to his boxer briefs and waddling into the cold spring water hidden by trees. Stiles wanted to hear what Scott had to say.

“I remember that one time, Talia had walked out of the forest completely naked, but I guess we didn’t really understand, back then” Scott sunk his legs, and looked right at Stiles, “I knew she was an Alpha right then. And behind her, was her family, but Peter was there too.” Scott swam closer to Stiles, who was doing the same. They used to pretend to be synchronized swimmers as children in Grand Falls. They were doing it now, even though it had been years. 

“I could tell you had saved him with your powers, because he smelled so strongly of your magic; a deep shimmering smell. Kind of how energy drinks taste.” Scott looked away, blushing as they swam around each other like they used too just calmer. Stiles was listening.

“Talia had told me once that your mum smelled somewhat like you do. That shimmering smell you give off is stronger. It’s your magic.” Stiles figured that must have been one of the times Stiles hadn’t been with him during their lessons. “In her lessons she taught me that the first sign of your magic going dark was the mood swings.” Stiles stopped what he was doing and looked directly at Scott.

Stiles knew exactly what Scott was talking about, and he blushed, looking into the water where his legs were working to keep his head over the water level. “She said I’d have to make a decision then. The darker your magic smelled, the worse your moods would get. She said I’d either have to kill you or control you; anchor you. But I realize yesterday that I can’t,” Scott looked on the verge of crying. Stiles threw his magic out, taking both him and Scott to the shore in a quick movement, where they instantly clung to one another in safety.

Stiles never knew Scott to show any type of negativity or foul behaviours, so this made sense. The way Scott had let them here too the one place they used to feel safest as children.

On that note, he wanted to reassure his cousin that he wouldn’t let himself go down that path. Stiles wanted Scott to know that he would already force himself back from whatever darkness pulled at him. He had done it once, when chasing Derek, why wouldn’t he be able to do it now that he’s almost an adult? When he was in more control of himself?

Stiles pulled back and signed, ‘I will never fall’

When they got back to Stiles' house, they decided to play some COD because the Hales were going to NYC to get the rest of their things and close all their accounts. They had taken Peter, so Stiles didn’t have to worry about the almost practically brain dead werewolf.

Stiles spoke in soft grunts and laughs, flailing whenever Scott killed him and took a life; they were playing one in the chamber. Scott had always been better, but Stiles liked to cheat; using his magic to yank the controller from Scotts hand or levitating Scott high enough to have troubles watching the television as he shot.

Something was bothering the mute though. He had been pushing it to the back of his mind since the random swim.

“Hey Stiles, you were there when Laura said they were going back to New York for the week right?” Scott said, looking towards the window. His nose was flaring, and if Stiles hadn’t known Scott was a werewolf, he would have giggled at that.

‘Is there Alpha outside?’ Stiles signed as soon as Scott looked at him. Scott nodded before standing up, and Stiles instantly went to his bed. Underneath his bed he had hidden a small gym bag filled with silver wolfsbane tipped three inch spikes that emitted a high frequency sound. 

Stiles had spent a month fixing them up before the Hales came back. He threw two ear plugs at Scott and they were both out of the house within a few minutes.

His dad was at work, so Stiles didn’t worry about being questioned for all the noise he had made running and stumbling through the house.

Stiles switched on the first of the thirteen he had made and dropped it spike side up on the ground. He didn’t hear it when he turned it on, but Scott did. Scott whined in pain before he had put in the plugs and ran towards the scent. Stiles used his magic to keep himself off the ground, so both he and Scott were not making a sound.

The sounds of fighting broke through the foliage and Scott stopped to look back at Stiles. Stiles nodded his consent but tapped his own ear twice to tell Scott to keep his ear plugs in. Scott was quick to transform, and Stiles dropped the spikes to the ground. This is what he had been training his magic on, then and now, as his magic lifted the spikes. He concentrated on the noise, and spread out his hands in front of his face before he decided to sweep both hands out, forcing his magic to move the spikes in a circular form around the fight. (Or where the noise was coming from at least)

The second the spikes were turned on and dropped, Stiles dropped his bag and the sounds stopped all at once.

Stiles stepped gently into the clearing where the Hale house stood tall in its newly reconstructed, but not furnished, glory. The first thing he had noticed was the carving on the centre of the light blue door; three legs, bend at the knee and foot pointing out connected at the top of the thigh. It looked like a type of triskele when he had spend more than a second looking at it.

When Stiles turned to observe the clearing the first thing he noticed was Peter Hale. He was in his beta form, his teeth were sharp and he was snarling as he held down a teenager with his weight, literally sitting on him. Scott held another one in a nelson hold, hands locked behind the teens head, and he wasn’t as affected by the high pitched squealing noise in the air. The two teens in question were snarling, trying to get their hands free and Stiles figured they wanted to cover their ears like Peter was.  
Stiles signed to Scott ‘say out loud everything I am about to sign’ and Scott nodded, looking at him as Stiles used his magic to lower the frequency of the noise he couldn’t hear, until it looked like Peter was finally just uncomfortable instead of snarling mad.  
“You are on Hale Property.” Scott said, watching Stiles closely. “You are not welcome while the Alpha is not present. We are not allowed to harm visitors passing through, so we will let you go this time.” 

Scott raised both eyebrows, not knowing where Stiles got this information, “if we catch you again, we cannot promise anything.” Stiles nodded before using the last free bit of his magic to move the spikes in a way that will keep the teens on a path out of the area.

Scott got up, and helped Stiles grab Peter off the other teen; Peter did not want to get up. Stiles grabbed Peter’s ear and the older werewolf snarled menacingly, but followed Stiles tugging hand so Stiles figured the warning wasn't directed at him. The teen that had been under Peter got up and ran to his twin before they both ran off in the direction Stiles had allowed them to. They had only looked back once.

When Peter grabbed Stiles hand and started dragging him away from the house, Scott followed the pair. Peter was looking around, sniffing the air every few minutes and Scott was on edge, trying to ask Stiles what was up. Stiles didn’t know, so he shrugged, just getting Peter drag him along. When Scott finally knew where they were he spoke, “were on our way back to your house” And Peter shot him a glare, to both teen boys confusion.

This was almost like before the fire.

Stiles had missed this expressive Peter.

Scott shut up, but walked closer to Stiles, grabbing his other hand.

When they got to the house Peter picked up Stiles, giving him a fraction of a second to wrap his arms and legs around the older wolf, and jumped onto the roof. Scott had been right behind them until Peter had given Scott a nasty look. Scott jumped back down, holding his hands out in defense.

Scott watched as Peter propped open Stiles’ window and went in without any problems. He didn’t know what to do, because this was just like the Peter before the fire; the one that was possessive of Stiles, without said boys knowing, but still had a mate and pups. Scott didn’t like that, because if Stiles didn’t know what was happening, Scott couldn't tell him. Stiles would never believe unless he saw it himself.

Peter was losing his sanity if he hadn’t already.  
Stiles watched Scott jump back down, hands up in defense and lost sight of his cousin as he was suddenly in his room.

“I couldn’t leave.” Peter said, his voice was rough from not being used. Stiles had startled and would have fallen over his Peter wasn’t as strong as he is. 

'What do you mean?’ Stiles magic shimmered the words into being before him with a snap of his fingers. It died out in a second as his magic fizzed out, draining from his energy. He sat on his bed and Peter pushed him back; Stiles complied, not understanding until Peter straddled his body.

'What are you doing?' He signed and Peter smiled in that predatory way that Stiles hadn’t seen in over six years.

'Just trust me' Peter signed back and Stiles flushed with happiness, knowing Peter had been paying attention when Stiles had been teaching him.

Peter pulled Stiles up towards the head of the bed, where he then proceeded to fall on top of the mute; who let out a grunt not expecting the weight. Peter signed against his neck where his head was nestled against. Stiles felt Peters arms snaked up and down his sides before forcing their way underneath the younger male. Stiles had been relaxed the whole time, his complete trust in this man he had called his friend since they met. They cuddled that way for a few more minutes before Peter rolled over and maneuvered Stiles body so that Peter was spooning behind him. Peter’s puffs of air tickled the back of his neck, sending chills through his body.

Stiles laced his fingers with the ones dancing on his stomach.

They had fallen asleep like that.

The door downstairs opening and closing is what woke Stiles up. The first thing he felt was the cold air against his bare chest. He groaned and groped around for the blanket before being pulled back against a warm heat that had been keeping him warm before he somehow escaped. He snuggled back against Peter, not even minding that Peter himself was in the same state of undress; meaning both of them were laying there in their underwear.

The knock on his door startled him awake and he was up and tripping over his pants in his scramble to keep his dad from entering the room. When Stiles looked back at his bed, Peter laid their leisurely, staring at Stiles through lidded eyes, watching what he would do.

Stiles wondered what his dad would do seeing a grown man lying in his sons bed. He laughed to himself as he opened the door and squeezed through the opening; he knew his dad would get the wrong idea.

It didn’t bother either of the Stilinski men that the younger one was in his boxer briefs.

“Is there a reason were out here and not in your room, son?” the sheriff asked crossing his arms and his son smiled kindly, shaking his head. The sheriff laughs, shaking his head. “Just wanted to let you know I was home and I got work again at nine tonight. If you need food for money, you know where my wallet is.” They shared a hug before they parted ways, and Stiles saluted a confirmation to his father.

Stiles went back into his room and Peter was laying under the covers now. The werewolf’s eyes opened and locked onto him as he entered his own room and Stiles smiled.

‘good morning starshine, the earth says hello’ shimmered in the air as Stiles swiped his hand in an arch like motion. Peter chuckled and blinked a couple times, getting up and out of bed. Stretching he started to grab his clothes and put them on again; Stiles went to his dresser and pulled on a pair of joggers with a black shirt that had a yellow batman symbol on it.

“Aren’t you going to ask me why I’m here and not in New York with my niece and nephew?” Peter asks, sitting back on Stiles bed and leaning against the wall when he finally got comfortable. Peter was rolling up his sleeves of the v- neck that Derek had given him to wear weeks ago before wolf!Peter was just Peter again.

Stiles shook his head, knowing all about small miracles as he curled up on Peter’s legs; just as he used to when they were younger.

“It was quite odd actually...” Peter started as he started to slowly drag his hands through Stiles’ hair; he obviously wanted Stiles to know if he was talking. 

“…Being locked in your own body... We were just passing the Californian border when I was able to overpower the wolf. When we had been leaving I had gotten the scent of the Alpha pack but Derek and Laura had fought me into the vehicle.” Stiles looked up at Peter, who looked angrily towards the window. As if someone had wanted to interrupt or was just too close for Peters liking; Stiles saw that look once when Derek and Paige had wanted Stiles to go swimming with them. He obviously declined. But even now, Stiles didn’t mind, he had been used to Peter acting this way long before now.

’did you harm them?’ Stiles sat up and signed to Peter, finding that he didn’t really mind if the older werewolf did; Laura and Derek would heal.

Peter shook his head, a smirk forming on his lips.

“Would you have liked for me to, Stiles?” Peter practically purrs out, pulling the younger boy into an embrace. It was Stiles turn to shake his head as he clung to this new Peter. His old Peter had always said things like that in a joking manner, and had always been quick to let Stiles know he was joking.

This new Peter felt a bit cynical with the way he talks. He knew that it didn’t bother him because some part of him told him that this is where Peter was heading long before the fire or not.

“I couldn’t let them take me from my little savior when there were Alpha in the territory. I know how you feel about them. And Derek.” Peter practically whispered Derek’s name in Stiles’ ear, and that cold anger from Paige’s death rose up but just as fast he shut it down. Stiles laughed it off and shook his head, unwrapping Peter’s arms from him and kissed the older werewolf’s forehead.

Peter had always been silly; trying to play on his anger. He remembered one time Peter had actually forced him to act out in anger. They had cuddled that night as well, weeks after Paige’s death. Funnily enough it was the ever thoughtful Peter who had gotten him to forgive Derek by time the young werewolf’s birthday came along. Sadly enough, there will always be that part of him that got angry whenever he thought of Alpha’s and Derek in the same sentence.

Stiles sat back, straddling Peters legs as he signed, ’let’s go for a run’ It was his turn to smirk as Peter growled. He knew Peter had just gotten control of his animal side, and he wouldn’t do it for a while until he had absolute control. So essentially, he was asking to peeve Peter. The only werewolf who couldn’t hurt Stiles without hurting himself. Peter pushed him over, and Stiles laughed, letting Peter stand up and look down at him.

“I need to go make sure the perimeter is secure, so I will be gone for a while. Text my niece and let her know what happened at the house.” Stiles nodded at Peters directions, reaching for his phone lodged between his bed and the wall. He flipped it open, expecting the peck on his forehead from Peter before the werewolf disappeared through his now open window.

'I will kill the Alpha if he is here' Stiles smiled at his text, it had enough information for now. The Hale siblings weren’t due back for another four days so he was good.

It was time to go Alpha hunting before Peter got back or Scott decided to visit him. Either werewolf would stop him, but when Peter had brought up Derek and Alpha’s he remembered what Peter said about the Alpha Ennis.

The Alpha was a suck up, and had wanted in Talia’s good graces and when Derek had wanted Paige to be like his family, Ennis had stepped up. But when shit went south he had high tailed it out of beacon hills. Why Derek had been covered in blood, Stiles didn’t know. What he did know, was that when that anger and rushed into his veins, his body, he wanted to hurt the person covered in his babysitters blood.

Peter had even egged him on, chased Derek with him, behind him.

Coming out of that memory, and the shower, Stiles was quick to dry off; ignoring the growing problem covered with his boxer briefs and then favorite red jeans. By time he got to his room it was gone. He rubbed his towel through his hair, not bothering to run a comb or anything through it as he grabbed a random shirt from his closet floor.

He grabbed some socks and a rainbow hoodie before stumbling his way down the stairs and into the kitchen, missing the last step like always. Never failed.

Lunch was simple, and when he looked at this phone he still had a few hours to do what he set out to.

Grabbing his gym back by the door, he opened it to make sure he had all of his spikes. He was missing one, but he knew that one was just passed his backyard.

“Hey son, going out?” Stiles turned around to see his dad in his sleep clothes, going to the fridge and pulling out some milk. Stiles nodded, putting his gym bag over his head to rest it on his shoulder. Stiles waved at his father, smile on his face before leaving the house.

He missed the knowing look his father had on his face, watching him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your wonderful comments :D
> 
> please comment some more and kudos and all that good stuff! have a fantastic weekend :D
> 
> edit 02/06/15: thank you for all of your support! this is coming along way faster then i thought it was going to! don't forget to harass me about any errors.  
> P.S. i figured that i must have some weird aversion to emotions, so writing Scott was/is kind of hard on my mind haha


	5. A Voiceless Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny feels betrayed. Stiles has a shot at getting his voice back. There are more hunters to be weary of.

His hunt had been fruitless.

Stiles and decided to start at the Hale house, and then took the path he gave the teens as a way out. He knew they had been Alpha by the fact that Scott still had a cut on his right cheek from the teen he had been holding down. Stiles wouldn’t have known that the twins were alphas if he had taken just a few more minutes to prepare himself before entering the clearing.

Ignoring that, he followed the path to a cabin just out of the way on the Hale property. He had slept there a few times as a child after his mother’s death, after he healed Peter, before he met the rest of the Hales. 

He had walked passed it, and had kept going. The trail went cold after a while and that’s when Stiles decided to head back. Dropping the spikes every few minutes for reasons he didn’t even know. What he did know was that he would be able to make more, so he wasn’t worried with this random decision.

When Stiles had gotten into cellular signal range his phone was going crazy. Ten texts from Laura, a missed phone call from her, six texts from Derek, and two missed calls from him. Scott had left at least twenty texts, with another one coming in now. He was quick to answer Scott, letting him know he was alright. Laura was next, telling her sorry and telling her not to text while she drives. He didn’t bother texting Derek, because he and Laura should be driving right now in the same vehicle.

At least that’s what he told himself.  
When he had gotten home his father was asleep and Scott was sitting on the couch watching TV. He got up and instantly hugged stiles the second Stiles put down his gym bag and took off his hoodie.

“Where the hell did you go?” He asked against Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles realized that Scott was shaking; in fear or relief, Stiles did not know. He moved his hand from his cousin’s back and over his shoulder, placing the tip of his longest finger against the corner of Scott’s mouth, showing him his journey of the day. Scott nodded, knowing about Stiles thought process.

When they finally let go, Scott wiped at this eyes quickly before laughing, bringing out his phone. Stiles rolled his eyes and signed the letters A-L-L-I-S-O-N and made a kissy face. Scott laughed even more and pushed stiles gently.  
“So she says she would like to try another double date” Scott looked towards his cousin with hope in his eyes. Stiles knew the second Scott started to do that, that he couldn’t even say no. Physically and mentally. It was horrible.

’Not Matt’ He signed while nodding. Scott nodded at him before texting his girlfriend back.

They went up to Stiles’ room to play some games for a while, and Scott didn’t even mention anything about Peter being here; just wrinkled his nose. And maybe ran his hands on everything he could touch.  
Stiles found it funny that Scott probably didn’t even know he was being territorial. He understood it though, after Scott’s break down the other day. He understood that Scott needed to take care of him, even though he apparently couldn’t anchor him. That let to Stiles thinking that maybe Peter was his anchor. Maybe.

Leaving that thought for another day, he got his ass kicked in Mario Kart on his Nintendo 64 for the fourth time before his phone buzzed. He looked at it confused before looking at Scott. Scott was shrugging so Stiles answered the unknown number.

“Hey Stiles, I know you can’t talk, but you gotta just hear me out.”

Stiles’ eyes widened. This was the last person he’d ever think to call him. He took the phone from his ear and looked at the thing before looking at Scott and putting it back to his ear, making a sound of acceptance.

“Allison had given me your number, and I know this is last minute, but Allison says that she and Scott are going out tonight, and when she said that I was just wondering if… you know… you wanna be my date? You know, make it a double date?” Danny’s voice sounded unsure and Stiles wanted to laugh at that. This wasn’t something he was expecting at all.

When he looked at Scott, Scott was looking at him expectantly. Stiles laughed then and made another sound of acceptance before he heard Danny sighed. Stiles hoped it was in relief.  
“Thanks Stiles, I’ll be with Allison.” Scott wiggled his eyebrows at his cousin as Stiles stuck his tongue out and pushed Scott over.

“So you and Danny?” Scott asked, wiggling his fingers in Stiles face.  
There was no question that Stiles had no preferences when it came to his sexuality, but seemed to always attract the male population. The girls that went for him were usually the older woman, with kids; MILFs and cougars. It usually didn’t bother him, but it made him think of his mother and he was never really able to go through with it.

Stiles shrugged as Scott helped him up. He didn’t usually talk with or to Danny, but when he did there wasn’t any sparks. Just a few exchanges of notes taken in class and missed assignments in classes he didn’t have with Scott on Stiles’ sick days.

Hours later they sat at the indoor skating rink, tying their rentals up.  
If Stiles was going to be honest with anyone, the fact that Jackson and Lydia had wanted to join them was a bit of an inconvenience. He hadn’t like the way they had treated Boyd, the tall dark skinned teenager behind the counter, and totally brushed off the fact that Stiles himself exists when he was on a date with Danny; Jackson's best friend.

Once on the ice Stiles only fell six times. Scott was balanced out by Allison’s amazing skill and Danny had fallen once laughing at Stiles. The ice holds more than just the three couples though, so when people passed Stiles, they knew to be wary on and guard but mostly just leaving a lot of room between themselves and Stiles in fear of a collision.

When they finally got off the ice Jackson and Lydia were quick to leave, not wanting to be seen with Scott and Stiles according to a giggling Allison.  
“So what ever happened to Matt?” Allison asked, looking at Stiles.

Stiles smiled innocently at her and shrugged. If he remembered correctly, Laura had Derek threaten Matt from ever coming into contact with Stiles and Matt had fled the state. His parents had moved to North Dakota, closer to Canada. At least that’s what he heard from Laura.

“I guess he had such a bad date he had to flee the state” Scott repeated what Stiles was signing and they all shared a bit of a laugh. It was probably true seeing as how it rhymed.

They conversed until it was dark, and the ice rink had been closing.

As they walked towards their separate vehicles, Stiles going with Scott because he never drove when he was with Scott, Danny called out, stopping the mute.

Scott patted Stiles back, smiling and nodding to him and before continuing on his way.

When it was just Danny and Stiles there, Danny's smile fell and he looked around, worry on his face.

“I need you to not freak out.” He whispered, grabbing Stiles by the arm and dragging him towards the car he came in, sweeping his eyes left and right and he was tense.

'What's wrong?' he signed by letter, knowing Danny knew at least that much. The growl that pierced the empty parking lot only made Danny run, and in turn forcing Stiles to move quicker. Once they got into the car, on their respective sides, Danny started and booked it out.

All stiles was certain of was that there was a werewolf out there and unless it howled Stiles didn't know if it was Peter or not.

“First off you need to know something about me.” Danny said, glancing in the rear view mirror and making a sharp turn. “My family comes from a long line of hunters.” and even though Danny didn't explain, Stiles' body went cold. 

He was in a vehicle with the enemy. 

“Why I didn't want you to freak out was because my family hunts werewolves. Yea, they exist.” Stiles met Danny eyes, giving him a look of surprise, but not for the reason Danny was thinking.

'So what am I doing here then?' Stiles signed out, the vehicle silent.

“Do you want to be able to talk?” Danny said as if he was dropping a bomb. Stiles felt himself go still; a state he was rarely in. He nodded once and kept his vision on the road, not wanting to show how much he actually wanted something Danny made sound so simple.

When stiles snapped his head towards Danny’s direction as they stopped in front of said persons house. They were both quick to get out and Danny once again took the lead and dragged stiles into The Mahealani's family house. Talk about walking into the dragons den.

“My nana met you a week or so ago while shopping and said you caught her eyes because of your Spark.” Danny took off his shoes and jacket and Stiles followed suit; this could potentially change his life so he needed to pay attention to detail here. “She told me to get on your good side and get you here to see her; the werewolf being there was a total coincidence.” Danny looked at Stiles and started leading the way. The house was a one story, but it was still huge. Like, unnecessarily huge. “she didn't tell me much, just that she could take away whatever was making you mute.”

Stiles stopped dead in his tracks. Someone wanted to take away his magic; something he knew virtually nothing about. What if this kills him?

Stiles shook his head and backed against the nearest wall. Gentle hands on his shoulders registered in his brain, and he instantly remembered he needed to stay calm and breathe. There was no other way to ride this out, so he forced his head empty.

“Stiles, darling, you need to breathe, I promise I would not harm you.” It was a maternal voice that brought him from the edge of a full fledged attack. He nodded at her before opening his eyes; he didn't remember closing them. His heart was still racing in his chest as he looked up at the older woman, she had a smile on her face and when he looked at her left hand on his right shoulder he could literally feel the calm she was forcing into his body. He wondered if he could do that too.

“are you okay, dear?” He shook his head, and quickly signed out, 'You want to take my magic,' like an accusation. She chuckled and shook her head, and stiles could feel no negative energy from the old woman kneeling in front of him. He was still wary, because he knew hunters were dangerous. She helped him from his position on the floor, and Stiles dusted himself off out of habit.

“My nana isn't a hunter, she's our mediator between us, the supernatural and other hunters.” To Stiles Danny's words sounded like he was talking about a pack emissary. He hadn't met the Hale packs emissary but knew of the emissary's existence. Danny took his spot beside Stiles with a light smile and followed behind stiles as Stiles followed Danny's grandmother.

They entered a kitchen and another woman in the kitchen was just pouring boiling water into a teapot. She had took a quick glance at the people entering her kitchen before smiling.

“I hope your alright with green tea, that's all we have at the moment,” The woman said with a warm smile. Stiles thought it was safe to say she was Danny's mom. She wiped her hands on her pants and held out her left, “Names Joan Mahealani and that is my mother Marvis.” Stiles shook her hand as Marvis pulled a chair out for him to sit at.

The table was round, and had six chairs and Stiles wanted so badly to point out that he felt like a knight at the round table. Danny sat to his left, a serious look on his face that Stiles had never seen before. Marvis to his right and Joan directly across from him.

“So i take it Danny already told you what we know?” Stiles looked at Danny's mother with a question on his silent lips; he shrugged and danny replied, “No i didn't”

“well i'll tell him. We have a way to give you your voice back.” Marvis said, ignoring the irritated look on her daughters face. Stiles looked at her with a weary face. Its not that he didn't trust her, she was Danny's Grandmother for heavens sake! Stiles nodded his head in a 'go on' motion. 

“Your spark is extremely light in morale, and has been for a long, long time. It acts like a beacon for the supernatural, which is probably why you are surrounded by werewolves.” Stiles tilted his head to the side, a clear look of confusion plaguing his face.

“you need to become neutral, dear” Joan said, interrupting her mother, and looking smug about it. Stiles wasn't following along. He needed to become neutral? How did he even become light? “We don't know how you've become so light, but we figure that maybe you healed another person? Creating playful things may do that too. Have you?” Stiles held up two fingers, hoping they got that he had done both things. 

Marvis look at him and he mouthed, both. She nodded.

“for how long?” Marvis asks, pouring the sweet smelling tea now that it has steeped a bit. Stiles passed the cup handed to him to Danny before accepting his own with a smile. Danny pushed some papers towards stiles and a pen so that he could write out his non-yes-or-no answers.

'Since i was young' was all he wrote on there, not wanting to give up the fact that he had saved a dying animal when he was nine. Marvis looked at him after reading that, almost as if she knew he left out something. He played with confused again and she nodded, a smile suddenly appearing on her face. Stiles felt that this wasn't something good. A chill running down his spine kind of told him that something wasn't right though.

“I would like you to come back here for the next week after four with Danny. He will teach you how to use your magic in a way that should neutralize your magic within a year.” Stiles nodded towards Joan, who looked at him with a warm smile, ignoring her mother.

“I want to stress the importance of going slow!” Marvis said before Danny and Stiles could get up. Stiles looked at the old woman, “If you use dark magic to quickly, Your light magic will attack its host. You need to use neutral magic more than light magic. Its like exercising, you need to take your time” Stiles nodded at her as he stood up. 

She grabbed his arm and looked him dead in the eye. In his head, he could feel her in his soul, and it felt like a violation of sorts, but when she blinded and looked away, he forgot all about it and left the room with Danny.

When they got to the door Danny stopped to hug him. Stiles didn't know what this was about, so he hugged back awkwardly patting his back, for some reason he had forgotten why everyone liked Danny; Danny was a nice person even if you didn't know why.

When they both stepped out of the house, an angry looking peter stood at the curb of the property and Danny was quick to whistle and draw a weapon from seemingly nowhere. Stiles quickly put up a magical block between Danny and Peter, mostly boxing Danny from moving. Danny looked at stiles when he realized he couldn't move and the door behind them opened only for stiles to block that way as well.

Hopefully there was no one else coming from the house because stiles didn't want to hurt anyone to stop any more.  
“Stiles, he's an unstable werewolf, and i don't know if you know this but he's been haunting around your house for the last year.” Joan is quick to talk, not taking in the fact that Stiles was using magic in front of said werewolf. 

“we have three layers of supernatural proofing ringed around our house buried under the ground and in the cement of our house. He's at the first layer, the mountain ash. He won't be able to get through.” Marvis said, Stiles looked at Danny, wholooked at Peter, who watched everything with his arms crossed and a scowl across his face.

'I don't want any of you hurting him' stiles magic flashed across the grass, only there for a couple of seconds before it was gone. He looked each and every one of the Mahealani in the eye and waited for them to nod. 

When they all had agreed with his terms stiles released them and then proceeded to slowly back towards Peter, his hands held up at the ready. He didn't trust them, not when Danny's face could look so dark, as if he had been betrayed. 

Stiles didn't understand why because he could tell by the way the family was standing they were ready to kill Stiles' best-est friend. Stiles felt like He should be the one who felt as if he were betrayed.

“So you knew.” Joan said in a neutral voice. Stiles glanced at Peter and then back and Joan nodded. “For how long?” Stiles made a gesture with his hands that could only mean: A While.

“I don't want my grandson mixed with those being, so i will meet you instead. Tomorrow at that diner down by the school.” Stiles knew what Marvis was talking about, and when he felt peter grab his arm to steady him, the second he crossed out of the protective Mountain Ash ring, he stopped.

He looked at Peter, and then back to Marvis before nodding his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good weekend!
> 
> P.S. i knew this sweet old lady named Marvis and i fell in love with her name :I


	6. What We Don't Want To See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one big cluster fuck of a Thursday.

Three days and two training sessions later, everything decided it wanted to take a turn for the absolute worst. 

Metaphorically speaking, Shit hit the fan.

The summer had been coming along well, and Stiles was getting ready to enter his senior year of high school in a few more weeks. He was also training his magic so that he would become more neutral with high hopes that he would be able to speak. It had been going well so far, seeing great progress since the first day on Monday.

It was a nice Thursday morning when Stiles and Peter were checking the Hale territory in their own ways, always checking for the Alpha after figuring out there was an Alpha Pack, yes a whole Pack of ALPHAS, heading in their direction (if they weren't already there). Stiles knew it was safe to say that the two teens from a while ago were a part of one of the alpha's pack. Or maybe they were Alpha themselves? Stiles didn't know how that worked, and he didn't want to know. So he didn't ask Peter at all. The werewolf dynamics were all a little confusing to him even after all these years.

They decided to stop by the house and repaint the door after Peter checked everything and Stiles let his magic scan the area, bringing in a tally of three squirrels and a bird. 

It was a nice neutral spell that he had learned from Marvis, opposed to the extremely light spell he had been using before; apparently it healed the ground from negativity or something like that. In other words, he had been using more magic than he really needed to. For some strange reason Stiles had felt like Marvis had been putting him on a diet, but instead of for his body it was for his magic. 

The door was painted a nice cream white by Stiles since Peter was in his wolf form curled up. The wolf was just far enough away that he wouldn't get paint on his fur coat, but close enough that Stiles could hear the soft in and out of breath as Peter breathed. Stiles hummed a soft tune, something he had enjoyed since yesterday's session.

He had been able to make generic noises like laughing and huffing but when it came to things like talking, humming or making noises that sounded like choices, he magic apparently shut it down. He didn't understand most of what Marvis had been saying. He would say it was like listening with cotton balls in his ears!

Which made absolutely no sense, again, to Stiles and when he asked, Marvis was quick to change the subject. And Danny wouldn't even talk to him. So really, Stiles' only hope had been Joan, Danny's mother, but she was never home it would seem.

Which kinda really sucked when you couldn't speak but wanted answers. To be honest he could probably use Peter to his advantage but Peter was never allowed near the old woman, muttering something about a physical barrier. He knew that annoyed the older werewolf to bits, leaving Stiles without a physical defends even if the young Spark could defend himself to a certain degree.

Which reminded Stiles that Laura and Derek were due back in Beacon Hills sometimes tomorrow with the rest of their things they had stowed away. They hadn't said what they left behind, but from what Stiles could gather it probably wasn't much, but he could never be to sure with those two. 

Both Hale siblings had been texting Peter though Stiles' phone all week, seeing as Peter had no way of accessing his own funds at the moment. Peter had been staying with Stiles even though he had the keys to the temporary Hale apartment, so really it worked out in the end.

When Peter was suddenly on his four Wolfy feet Stiles was on high alert. Peter looked at him before suddenly becoming a human again, in all his beautifully naked glory.

“Scott is looking for you; he says to leave me behind.” Stiles tilted his head in confusion as Peter pointed in the direction he had heard Scott in. Peter was usually quick to lead him off to where Scott was and then stand between them. So this was actually something different, not that Stiles was complaining. He could never really complain when Peter was involved. But it slightly worried him.

He nods, walked down the five porch stairs, and then walks in the direction Peter had been pointing, where Scott stepped out of the forest to be in his sight. Stiles stopped half way and turned to look at Peter, who was watching him as well. Peter had a small smile on his face and as he waved to the younger man his gaze followed Stiles into the forest. 

Stiles and Scott walked for a few minutes before Scott started running, Stiles followed behind, using his magic when he noticed Scott was going faster than humanly possible.

“Do you have your keys?” Scott asked, as Stiles' backyard came into view. Stiles pulled his keys out, panting a bit as he shook them. Scott took them from him and soon they were both in Stiles' light blue jeep. Stiles was a bit worried with the way Scott wasn't speaking; Scott was the one who usually talked when they were together; his muteness not included.

Scott drove fast, and at first Stiles did not know where they were going; Scott had been ignoring the things he was saying in his own way. He wondered if Scott was alright. But the more time that passed and the more ground Scott covered the more familiar the route was. He took this route to go see Peter before the older werewolf got released. But now Scott was with him, he was sitting in his passenger seat and he had really no reason to go to the hospital.

“Your dad had a heart attack an hour ago, my mom says that he's currently in stable condition, but i didn't want to tell you until we were almost there.” Scott took his eyes from the road to look Stiles in the eyes. In that fraction of a second of we contact, It somewhat calmed Stiles to know that Scott was as freaked out as he was; but that didn't fully stop the panic from stirring within his body.

He could feel his magic running through his body; there wasn't enough to heal someone full stop.

When they had gotten there, Scott had lead Stiles to the room that housed his father. His aunt Melissa was standing at the door, in her street clothes signalling to Stiles that she was not working right then. She looked worried, and then glad as her eyes landed on Scott and Stiles racing towards where she stood.

“I knew you would want to see your dad before the doctors came back to check on him, so i sent them away.” his aunt was looking around, “He hasn't woken up yet, so i suggest you go in there and do that healing thing you do.” It was probably the first time Stiles' magic was ever directly asked for by his aunt. 

He nodded and she ushered him in, making Scott stay in the hall with her as she closed the door. His dad was laying still on the white bed, hooked up to a few machines. His chest rising and falling every few minutes, fogging the breathing mask against his face. Stiles knew then that he could, would, fix this.

Stiles grabbed his dads hand and wrapped it with both of his own, willing his magic through his body and into his dads, feeling its healing effect flow through him in a white warm heat. 

Somewhere in the back of his numb mind, he knew this was fucking with his progress into neutral territory but he couldn't bring himself to care with his dad in the hospital. His dad always came before himself. He wasn't ashamed to say he was majorly co-dependant when it came to his father.

He had already lost one parent, another wasn’t on the list for Stiles to lose. Well no one was on that list, if he could help it. After he felt his magic start to fade, along with his energy, he realized he was shaking, and tears were blinding him. He couldn't make any sounds at that moment, but he noticed his dad was stirring in his sleep. Stiles was quick to get up and kiss his father's cheek before wiping his eyes and going back out of the room as quickly as he could. Which wasn't very fast if he were to be honest; he was feeling very dizzy.

Scott was quick to hug him, and hold him up seeing as how his body was quickly draining of energy, vainly attempting to supply his sparks core with enough energy to keep it alive. He was out within minutes.

When he came to he knew that Peter was holding him. The older werewolf's arms were something as familiar as Stiles' own bed; something about that thought brought him comfort. When he felt the wind against his face, he let out a frustrated moan, realizing his hand was cold and he was quick to pull it out of the water he was currently submerged it.

“shhh, shhh, just leave it there for a few more minutes.” Peters whisper carried all around him, and in his head, and he nodded, moving his hand out from its warm position against Peter's chest. Peter was running his free hand through Stiles' hair, and every once and a while Peter would lean down and kiss Stiles' forehead, muttering something that Stiles couldn't hear even though he was right there.

When Peter pulled Stiles' hand from the water, the younger boy finally braved opening his eyes. Peter was practically cradling Stiles in his lap, rocking back and forth. It was a motion Stiles didn't even realize was happening until he opened his eyes. He groaned and stretched, Peters arm around his back moving with his body.

“Do you feel any better?” Peter asked,voice soft against the young man's forehead when Stiles went back to cuddling against Peter's warm body. He nodded, lifting his head to place a soft kiss against the bottom of Peters jaw. He yawned and snuggled back into the position he woke in; just with both hands warm against Peter's ever present body. 

“Scott was terrified when he brought you to me, almost five hours ago.” Peter muttered absently, letting his hand run through Stiles hair again. 

Stiles cracked open an eye and looked up at Peter in question, “You passed out seconds after leaving your dad's hospital room, according to Scott. So i brought you here, just as you brought me here when we were younger.” Stiles finally took the initiative to look around. 

It was the clearing where Stiles had spend his childhood swimming and soaking up enough water energy to heal.

Stiles leaned up to kiss Peter again, this time on the cheek as Peter chuckled. “Feeling a bit affectionate today, dear one?” Peter asked in a light voice, as if he expected something. Stiles moved quick, straddling Peter and grabbing the older werewolf's face with both of his hands. Stiles looked into Peter's eyes, as if searching his soul, searching for answers. Peter sat unblinking, his hands rested lightly against Stiles' hips, promises just beneath the skin those hands gently rubbed against.

Stiles figured this was going to happen some day; Scott had warned him. Talia had warned him. Melissa had warned him when Scott had told her what happened all those years ago. Stiles closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against Peters, the werewolf's sigh was felt against Stiles' lips and it sounded something like content. 

Stiles kind of wanted to kiss him, but those urges fought with the feelings of dread that came with the fact that his dad could have died hours ago if he hadn't gotten there in time. And not to mention the fact that Stiles hadn't fully healed his dad yet almost seriously harmed himself in the process. And don't even get him started on the fact that his magic was most likely leaning farther into the white again. He returned Peters sigh before Peter lifted them both up.

Stiles let out a squeak of surprise as Peter set him down on his own two feet. He gave Peter a questioning gaze, somehow just realizing Peter was probably an inch or two taller. He didn't know how to feel about that. 

“You don't have to give me anything now, Stiles, but i want you to know that we both can't fight this bond your magic created. It manipulates me as much as it does you.” Peter kissed the side of Stiles' mouth then, and Stiles himself almost turned his head to meet Peters lips. 

He didn't though, and Peter took his hand and laced them together, walking with Stiles on the familiar path back home they both probably took half a million times together.

Cellular signal brought with it messages from Scott, Laura and Derek. All wondering what happened, but in Scott's case, checking to see if he was okay. He answered that one first one handed, seeing as how Peter wouldn't release his other hand. Stiles ignored Laura and Derek for now, opting to text them when he got home.

When they were both back in the safety of Stiles' room, Stiles grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out:  
Don't tell the others just yet

Peter raised an eyebrow at that, and then looked at Stiles before smirking slightly, “And just what do you not what to tell them yet, precious?” Peter's arms were quick to wrap around the seventeen year old. Stiles returned the gesture with a chuckle. This hug somehow felt the same yet so different; as if it was defined. An ‘embrace’. And what Peter mentioned about a 'bond' was definitely something. But being created by his magic? He doubted that a bit, knowing of Peters still standing problem with speaking about his feelings. Even when his mate and pups had been alive.

That thought sent a cold chill of sadness through him, and Peters arms tightened a fraction. “whatever you're thinking, stop.” He muttered against Stiles' ear. When Peter pulled away, it was with a sigh, and Stiles instantly wondered what he did wrong. Peter shook his head and pointed at the window behind Stiles, “Scott's out there.” The tension left Stiles body as he smiled, watching Peter walk to the pointed out window and opening it. “I'll be back in a couple hours.” He said, loud enough for Stiles to hear before leaving.

Scott was instantly there, taking Peter's place at the window, for some reason looking like he was somewhere he wasn't welcome. The look went away when Stiles opened his arms for his best friend/cousin.

“Derek said to come check in on you, but it looks like you're doing alright.” Scott says, walking from Stiles' room, and heading downstairs. That’s when Stiles felt his stomach rumble. He chuckled and followed Scott to the kitchen. Stiles sat at the island and watched Scott make some sandwiches, his own mouth watering. 

Stiles tapped on the table twice to get Scott's attention and then sighed out his question, 'What did you tell him?'and Scott shrugged. 

“I didn't answer his message yet.” He plopped a sandwich in front of Stiles and bit into his own. Stiles smiled and followed his cousins actions, always enjoying the sandwiches his cousin somehow always makes perfectly.

“So, you and Peter...” Scott asked, swallowing and grabbing a glass for some water. Stiles raised his left eyebrow, not bothering to dignify that half question with an answer, only to get an 'i told you so'. Nope, nothing happening there. He took another bite of his sandwich, ignoring the knowing look Scott was giving him.

“You know i saw that right? I've been following you two since he took you from me” Scott said, biting into his sandwich again, kind of hiding his emotions through his food like Stiles had been. Stiles figured his cousin was feeling a bit bad about how things went down at the hospital.

'What happened?' he knew he was deflecting, but wanting to know what happened was burning at Stiles' curiosity. Along with how his dad was faring, but seeing as how Stiles had healed him, his dad should he doing well of not good.

“I knew Peter would know what to do... i just panic and told my mum you were alright. Have you ever done something like that before?” Scott asked, Finishing his sandwich before making them both another one each. Stiles nodded, and signed out the letters to Peters name and Scott somewhat whimpered. “you should text my mum, she's still with your dad.” Stiles nodded and got right on it. And a few minutes of silence later got his a positive text to confirm his father's health.

“So you wanna game for a while?” Scott asked, finishing his cup of water when Scott's phone dinged to signal a received message. “huh, its Danny. He never texts me.” Scott said, returning his reply. Stiles shrugged, getting up to head to his living room where he left his Nintendo 64. He felt like winning with Mario Kart today.

A few minutes into the game, and both of them having fallen off rainbow road due to foul play a couple of times, Scott's phone dinged again. “Oh dude, Danny says his grandmother is looking for you? She'll be here in a few minutes” and just when Scott was about to reply, there was a soft knock at the door, and Stiles got up to answer it.

Marvis barged her way in, freaking out Scott in the process. (probably because Stiles ended up with his back on the floor) Marvis looked down at him after looking around. She had an angry frown on her face. “You healed your father didn't you.” She stated. Stiles once again felt cold, why was she asking? He nodded in confirmation anyways, letting Scott help him up. The old woman ran her hands through her hair in agitation moving her lips in a way Stiles couldn't read.

“What do you mean he's ruining the plans?” Scott snarled, getting between Stiles and Marvis, even though Stiles knew Marvis could move Scott like he was dust on her shoulder. It was still a nice gesture. Scott placed a hand on Scott's shoulder to push himself between his cousin and his mentor of sorts.

'What do you mean' he threw into the air with his magic, letting the question shimmer out of being.

Marvis looked like a deer in the headlights for all of 0.2 seconds before she scowled again, “The faster we could get you to become neutral the faster we could get your voice back.” And for some reason Stiles didn't like that answer. 

Why would they help him? He barely even talked to Danny and he didn't suppose this old woman owed him anything. What was the end game here? 

“You don't believe an old lady could have nothing but good intentions?” she asked in a scandalized voice. Stiles shook his head, and took a step back; knowing her flare for the dramatics. 

“once you had your voice back, we would be rid of that beacon that is your magic, and my family would be able to live in peace” She explained, and Scott whimpered behind him. Stiles glanced from his cousin to his mentor, a question in his gaze.

Stiles thought for a few seconds before nodding his head, 'I'll go back to my training tomorrow, triple the effort' he threw into the air. Marvis looked at him hard for what seemed like hours before nodding her head. She threw a glare at Scott before quickly leaving. Stiles watched as she got into the car and quickly disappeared around a corner.

Scott pulled him into the houses and shut the door, locking it for effect. “she was lying. Everything she said was a lie. Who was that? Was that Marvis? Danny's grandma? Oh my god, dude, she was lying about everything.” Scott rambled, before he knelt to the ground, holding his head between both hands. 

Stiles was instantly kneeling too, patting Scott, sending jolts of calm through his cousin; it was a trick he learned yesterday with Marvis.

But why was she lying? And just how much of what she said was a lie? Scott might have said everything, but Stiles felt the chill when Scott had voiced his question.

“Was Peter not with you when you met with her? I thought you told me he could protect you! She wants something Stiles, you can't go back,” Scott was suddenly gripping Stiles' arms harder then he must have realized because Stiles cried out in pain. Scott let go quickly, letting out another whimper before holding his head again.

Something was wrong.

Stiles placed his own hands on top of Scott's before forcing his magic through, like he did with his dad earlier that day. Something was blocking his healing though, and he let anger force his magic through. Marvis wouldn't do this. She wasn't like that. But who was Stiles to say what a stranger was like and wasn't like?

Stiles opened the back door with his magic, and forced it out in search mode, he needed Peter. With that in the process, Stiles ignored the paused game in the living room and stood. He then forced Scott into a standing position so that they could slowly shuffle towards the back door that was within sight. Stiles realized in order to undo whatever Marvis did to hurt his cousin he needed to be calm. He was trying not to panic. His dad was alright, he could fix Scott, he just needed to get to the spring. And he needed Peter, but he couldn't find the wolf. Maybe he was out of range?

When Stiles finally got Scott out of the house, the werewolf threw his head back and howled in pain. Stiles covered his ears, and when Scott fell to his knees again, Stiles looked around frantically. There was no answer. What the hell was going on?

He sent off a quick text to Laura and then Derek, telling them he needed their help as soon as he could get it. Laura was quick to reply, stating that Derek had left yesterday and was on his way, and should be there within a few hours with the first load of their things.

Derek texted back a few minutes after Laura and told Stiles to stay calm and that he was an hour away. Stiles sent confirmation texts back to the Hale siblings before looking out into the forest.

Where had Peter gone? Stiles was usually able to find him quickly, and the fact that he hadn't answered Scott's call of pain was even more worrying.

Stiles sat with Scott on the back porch, To scared to move him anything further after that first initial try. That hour had been the longest in all of Stiles' life. He had exchanged words with Laura, and was reassured by a driving Derek every few minutes. Peter hadn’t turned up, and Scott was still whimpering in pain.  
How had this become his life?

This morning had been great, it had been calm. But then his dad had a heart attack while at work, he had passed out almost zapping all of his magic and energy into saving his last remaining parent, and now Scott was in pain and Stiles couldn't help it. Was it a curse? Compulsion? Spell? He didn't know, but he could fix it with enough magic, seeing as how his Spark had enough magic to-

Stiles instantly hated the fact that things clicked into place at the worst times.

Stiles knew, from reading at the Hales, that there was certain things a person could do to kill a Spark; the magic not the person. And then there were things for stealing the Spark. Bringing the person with the Spark into a neutral position and have a great bond with the host was one way. Where was this information when he had agreed to this?! He made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat.

Had he trusted Marvis like he so blindly did before, he would have been dead before Christmas; on the Winter Solstice. That was another problem he was going to have to deal with now, and the stress was pushing down on him. He made a noise of distress as he patted his cousin, who was continuously whimpering and gripping his head. His hand was still trying to force magic into Scott when Derek was just suddenly there.

“What do you need me to do?” Derek asked, looking at the scene before him. He held his hands out, as if he was going to grab Scott away from Stiles. Stiles nodded down at his cousin and then nodded towards the forest, basically telling Derek to follow him. He quickly got up, and waited at the edge of his backyard.

He was quick to move, not really wanting to waste his magic again, but the sounds of Scott's pain was making him anxious. Stiles didn't even need to look back because of it, he could trust that Derek was following him, and handling his cousin gently.

The water was ice cold, just as he remembered from earlier, when he waddled into it. Once he was waist deep he turned, seeing Derek close, with Scott. Stiles had a flashback of his mother doing this to Scott when they were younger; she had been teaching them how to swim and always said the key was knowing how to float. But with Scott's little jerky movements, Stiles knew that Derek was holding him above water.

Stiles closed his eyes, and attempted to push away the panic and fear. He knew he could do this, so he would. He felt the energy as his body soaked it up. He did what felt right and grabbed both of Scott's hands, which were twitching about in the water. He leaned down and placed his forehead against Scott's and with everything he had he forced his magic into Scott, willing it to overpower whatever it was. When he felt a mental wall of sorts, he forced that into dust and let his magic heal whatever it was Scott had been put under.

When his cousin's hands gripped his, gently, back, Stiles slowly began to pull back; leaving little traces of magic behind mostly for safety purposes.

“Stiles do you know where Peter is?” Derek asked, breaking the silence after Stiles was standing straight, and cold. He shook his head, then gestured that Peter had wanted to check the perimeter once more before night time. 

Derek stared at the air where Stiles hands had been for a few moments, looking deep in thought before he nodded, tilted his head back and howled.

The answering howl was far, and from what Stiles could hear, it was coming fast; changing directions from west to north as Stiles guessed Peter heard Derek’s call.

Okay so Peter was okay; that was just one more brick off his load.

When Peter finally entered the area, he was naked, and panicked; a combination Stiles didn't think he'd ever see in his entire life. Peter was quick to jump into the water after them, and then look ever the three others, physically checking for something Stiles didn't know.

“I heard Scott earlier, and i couldn't.... the barrier Stiles, you broke it.” Peter exclaimed before hugging the life out of the mentioned boy. Derek started to pull Scott's sleeping body out of the water, and Peter had no complaints when he took Stiles out right behind Derek.

The walk back to Stiles house was quick and cold and anticlimactic. Derek had left Scott in the guest bedroom where Stiles went to work on getting his cousin out of the wet clothes. Stiles knew that Peter was in Stiles' room changing and Derek was downstairs, making coffee by the smell of it. 

When he got Scott all covered up and snug, Stiles inhaled. 

Then exhaled.

Then proceeded to pass the fuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry i couldn't post yesterday! we had a full day of class(which is odd) and after that i went straight into ESO haha
> 
> as for the long chapter? not this one, i realized. maybe eight? but something great is coming up, and if things are moving WAY to fast, just wait until the last chapter, everything will be explained :D 
> 
> Have a pleasant weekend!
> 
> ps: accidentally posted this overy chapter 7 lol


	7. Sczeb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuses lol
> 
> EDIT: Okay, this has been heavily edited. Months ago.  
> And I gave it one final sweep today. I honest hate my writing, and I'm sorry I can't get this cleaned up sooner. TT~TT

The first thing Stiles noticed when he woke up, was that his dad was running his hands through his hair.

 

Stiles slowly opened his eyes, and smiled lazily up at his dad, who held something small and furry in his arms. Stiles sat up in excitement and made grabby hands at the animal his dad carried.

 

"I thought about what you said on your birthday a long time ago. when I got home this morning, I was quite shocked to see you still sleeping. Scotts downstairs playing video games by himself." The Sheriff held out the rag-doll breed kitten. He mewled in fear as it latched its tiny claws into the Sheriff’s hand. The Sheriff chuckles as he let Stiles cuddle the tiny fur ball. "So you’re starting your senior year next month, how does that feel?"

 

Stiles shrugged, holding the kitten close. It had stopped mewling and tried to gnaw at Stiles skin. "Well, I know you’re going to do well. And as for this little guy, do you have a name in mind?" Stiles looked at the cute little ball of white in his hands. it had a patch of grey on his muzzle; he help him at an arm’s length. He tilted his head, and the kitten mewled, as if asking Stiles for a name. It was so cute and Stiles didn't know what to do about that. His first instinct was to cuddle him and coo like it was a baby.

 

He brought the animal close and cradled it with one hand. He was quick to signed the letters _S-C-Z-E-B_ with the other, because why not? The Sheriff laughed and placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder to get his attention. Stiles looked up at his dad in question.

 

"Melissa told me what you did. It saved my life, son. The doctor had been concerned to see me in such great health." Stiles bit the inside of his cheek and looked back down at the kitten to hide the smile that was on his face.

 

"You're mother would be so proud of you. You've come so far." Stiles nodded, leaning into his father's hug when it came. "I still have medication to take for the next week. I’m not to go back to work until the doctor is positive that I won’t drop again." The joke fell flat, but Stiles chuckled for his father's sake anyways.

 

After a few more moments, his dad had gotten up and went to his own room. According to him, he was on strict bed rest for the next few days.

 

Stiles was quick to get up after that. The mute boy raced down to see Scott, the kitten meowed and tried to claw its way away from the werewolf in the room. Scott smiled and stood to see Sczeb up close.

 

"What did you name him?" Scott asked, as the kitten stopped mewling and turned its bright blue eyes to the werewolf in the room. Scott held out one hand and Sczeb hissed, swiping its tiny paw. It caught on skin and drew blood for half a second.

 

Scott cooed and took Sczeb from Stiles. When Sczeb finally settled down enough for Stiles to let the kitten go that is.

 

After a few moments of petting and cooing at the kitten, the white fluff ball was sleeping. "My god, I thought your dad was crazy when he came in with the kitten. He asked where you were, It was like uncle had a mind set on freaking me out." Scott stated, looking up from Sczeb with a small smile pressing his lips into a grin. Stiles smiled and pressed a finger against the side of Scott's mouth. _'His name is Sczeb. And are you okay now?'_

 

The previous day’s events had been in the back of his mind because Stiles hadn't wanted to think about it.

 

Denial was one hell of a drug, but this was Scott. Stiles knew he could fix whatever hurt that the wolf couldn't. So this was something that couldn't stay in the back of his mind. Scott looked up at the ceiling. "Well your dad's sleeping now, so we can talk about that." and as he said it, he maneuvered Stiles to the couch.

 

Scott sat down next to Stiles and leaned into the couch. Sczeb snuggled against Scott purring in content with his eyes closed.

 

"So I don't remember much from about the time she stepped out of the house..." Scott states, petting the cat against his chest. "And then I woke up this morning, with a slight headache that went away as soon as I got down here." Stiles nodded, looking down at his hands. He thought back to when he had access to everything the elder Hales knew.

 

He pressed his finger against the side of Scott’s mouth again. Stiles sent through their link a series of pictures and emotions. That flash of pain he had felt when Scott grabbed him. Scott winced, before turning his head away; breaking the link.

 

Stiles threw his arm across the back of the couch. He leaned into his cousin, letting him know that it was alright. That Stiles himself was alright.

 

Hours later after finally becoming calm, scott helped Stiles prepare lunch. before Scott decided to go to the Hales. The house was weirdly quiet when the boy got there. Memories of children running around, and adults sitting and chatting on the porch, gave Stiles a feeling of nostalgia. When Scott and Stiles turned towards each other, they both knew what the other was thinking. They missed the rest of them.

 

Sczeb was gnawing on Stiles finger when Stiles finally decided to get out. Scott called out a quick "we’re here!" as they both exited the vehicle. When Stiles looked towards the porch again, Peter stood there looking comfortable barefoot. His pants had been up.

 

"You boys came just in time to move furniture to the top floor." Peter’s smirk and head tilt, signaling them to follow him. It was like another stab of nostalgia. Stiles half expected Aiden and Jules to come running out of a random room to pounce on him.

 

He set the cat down to do its business. Laura was quick to pick him up, cuddling and cooing at Sczeb, before she took him to god knows where. For hours, Stiles and Scott helped Derek and Peter move furniture around. Meanwhile Laura played with the cat and talked on her cell phone with surrounding packs. She had been scheduling dates to remake boundaries and contracts. These are people that Talia had dealt with while she had been alive. They had been happy to reset the Hale boundaries and treaties.

 

As Talia held great power, so did Laura, it seemed. That comforted Stiles slightly, knowing that Laura was just as capable as the past Alpha. Which then brought to mind the supposed Alpha pack that was going to appear soon. And then Marvis, who wanted his magic for some reason. And Danny, because he wasn’t answering his texts.

 

Derek and Scott went back downstairs to see if anything else needed to come up. Stiles and Peter fell against each other on the couch in the office they had just finished setting up. It was something they usually did so Stiles didn’t worry about image.

 

"There’s nothing left downstairs that has to come up, for now. Laura is going to go into the town and get more bedding and then appliances for the kitchen. She also says she’s taking Sczeb home." Peter muttered against the side of Stiles head. He repeated whatever he heard for Stiles’ human ears.

 

Peter pressed a quick kiss the hinge of Stiles’ jaw before moving them both up. "I’m going to go run the perimeter. I’ll take no longer than twenty minutes." Stiles nodded. He followed close behind Peter while heading back downstairs. With a sudden wonder if he’d get away with jumping on Peter’s back like he did as a child.

 

He did it anyways, as he laughed at Peter’s chuckled exhale of breath. Peter was sure to catch both of their weight while mid-step down the stairs. "You always did have a hard time with stairs." The older man teased. Stiles tightened his grip, wrapping his legs around the elder werewolf’s waist. He then nibbled on Peter’s ear in retaliation. The older werewolf laughed as he set the boy down on the landing. 

 

It was Friday, so Stiles didn’t know how long Laura would take in town. Scott had gone with Peter, leaving Derek and Stiles left to figure out what to do. Stiles found Derek standing on the porch. He didn’t think before jumping on the other Hales' back. Derek caught him without effort and Stiles laughed lightly. He liked to tease Derek about his solid build, but everyone knew Stiles himself was just jealous. He knew it was impossible for him to look like that. It didn’t bother him much as he let everyone believe.

 

"You could end up killing us one day you know." Derek stated. He hiked up Stiles’ legs, getting a good grip on his thighs as they both looked out into the preserve. Stiles lifted his thumb to the corner of Derek’s mouth. lHe then let words flow through in a sort of conversation.

 

_’I need you to come with me to see Marvis today.’_

 

"You do know Peter would be angry if I did, right?"

 

_’I need to know her end game. And besides, a Spark is way more powerful than any born witch or wizard.’_

 

Derek chuckled, shaking his head. "What about that Barrier thing she does? Are you just going to break that?"

 

\---

 

Stiles knocked at the door of the Mahealani’s, Derek, surprisingly, standing next to him. (If the look Joan’s face held was anything to go by) "Stiles, what brings you here?" She asked, looking around, wondering how Stiles had gotten Derek passed the mountain ash.

 

"Stiles needs to speak to you about your mother." Derek asked, Stiles had told him on the way. Peter was probably getting home and just reading the note Stiles had left. It said that they were going for ice cream.

 

"She’s not here, can this wait until-"

 

"No. A few days ago she had attacked Scott. Then left Stiles without protection against an agitated wolf. Lets not forget the threat of the Alpha pack, who forced Stiles to tilt the magic scale back to being ‘good’." Joan’s face looked angry and agitated at that and ushered them inside.

 

"Danny is out with my mother shopping right now, we have forty minutes at the most. Tell me exactly what happened."

 

Stiles eyed Joan, and then Derek. The elder wolf nodded his confirmation at Stiles silent question. Whether to trust the woman or not. Stiles placed his hand against her mouth. He then replayed what had happened just yesterday, but seemed so long ago in Stiles’ mind now. 

 

It had been a scary occurrence, but he had survived and that kept the panic at bay. That plus the fact that he needed answers, and the only way he could get them was through control.

 

Joan blinked several times when the little magic show had finished. Stiles proceeded to step back. He was happy to see that she wasn’t freaking out about that little trick he could do. She turned to Derek and motioned with the tilt of her head. Stiles pressed his hand against hers. He let her feel the sheer amount of power he was channeling to keep Derek at his side. She nodded before turning to the kitchen and sitting at the table, shaking her head.

 

"I don’t know what to tell you; we had heard there was an Alpha pack after you, now that you’ve finally found an Alpha. Rumor has it that they are moving fast, and that they are probably here now, watching your pack." Joan looked at Derek, and then to Stiles. "It was smart of you to keep this one with you, but he is no match against five Alpha." Stiles pointed to himself, and she shook her head. "We all know you will be seriously hurt if you tried to harm them, Stiles. This is not a joke." Stiles rolled his eyes. He turned to Derek and pressing the tip of his finger against the corner of the werewolf’s mouth.

 

"Stiles said he would just bind them. No harm in a good ol’ binding spell." Derek furrowed his brows. he felt weird at having to use Stiles’ language. Not even realizing he had been repeating Stiles’ words verbatim. Stiles grinned and held her thumbs up at Joan, who chuckled, shaking her head fondly this time.

 

After a few more minutes of talking, Joan had sent them on their way. True to the note Stiles left, Derek had taken them to a little ice cream shop in the park called ‘Summer Delight’. Laura had joined them ten minutes later. Stiles had sent her a text letting her know he and Derek were enjoying ice cream without her. Scott and Peter showed up minutes after that. Stiles figured they had gotten the note because it looked like they just stepped out of the forest.

 

Peter plopped down beside him and Stiles was quick to pull a twig and three leaves out of his hair. Scott sat down with Peter and his own ice cream and they all conversed and had a good time all around. They ended the night when Stiles had thrown his beloved ice cream on Laura and ran from her. His struggle was futile as Laura had tackled him down. There had been laughter all around as she tickled him before Scott had pounced on her. He pretended to save his cousin.

 

Stiles had met with a moment of surrealism as he looked around, and oddly enough nothing had felt real. It scared him enough to force him into a standing position, looking around until the feeling left. Peter grabbed his hand, squeezing it in support, asking questions with his gaze. Stiles nodded, he was alright. As they were looking at each other, they did not expect Scott and Laura to turn on them. They turned what Stiles started into a Tickle War. Derek watched them from a safe distance and chuckled.

 

Evening soon turned into night and the five of them laid head to head on the grass, just stargazing. Stiles enjoyed this, and he wished that this feeling he had would never leave. It was something he had missed since his mother had passed. With the passing of the Hales' it was like this peace, this total peace of mind and elation...

 

he had thought this was something he wouldn’t get again.

 

His father’s heart attack hadn’t helped either. Which reminded Stiles he needed to go home and heal his father. Well, now that his magic wasn’t just trickling into him. It was running beneath his skin, feeling stronger than it had hours ago.

 

Laura took Peter to run the perimeter once more before they headed home and Laura left Derek with her car. Derek had followed both boys to Stiles’ house and from there, Derek had driven Scott home.

 

Stiles entered his house and took a deep breath. The day had been kind, and nothing had happened. Saturday was coming. He had made it through another week, and his dad was alright. He would survive.

 

Morning came and went. Stiles helped his dad get food, and then healed him a whole bunch before leaving for the day. He knew that his dad was actually better than before the heart attack.

 

Stiles was quick to head to Scott’s. He let himself in and waving hello to his Aunt Melissa when she called out to him from the dining room.

 

He jumped into Scott’s bed and enjoyed the yelp of surprise he got out of it. "Man, Stiles, can I just sleep for a few more hours?" Scott had begged. He dragged the covers over his head as Stiles kept tugging them in the opposite direction. After a few minutes of harassment Scott grumbled and got up, "Fine, you win this time." Stiles raised one eyebrow and leaned on his hip, crossing his arms. "Okay, yeah and every other time. Go wait downstairs I’ll change and then we can go."

 

Soon they were out of the house, and heading back to Stiles’ house. They were going swimming today, having talked about it last night on the way back to Stiles’. Well, Scott talked, and Stiles gestured erratically. Saturday was turning out to be a good day. The water was warm, the Hales were safe (stiles found out via text), and his dad was watching Sczeb today.

 

They had a water fight that Stiles let Scott win. Then they swam laps, trying to see who could do the most(Scott was the obvious winner to that one). After they were too tired of swimming they laid on the grass and relaxed.

 

"Do you think our lives would turn out differently if I hadn’t been a werewolf and you hadn’t been a Spark? Like… would me and Allison even be together?" Stiles turned his head to the side to look at his cousin, wondering what brought on this conversation.

 

"What if your mom never died, and that drunk driver hadn’t been drunk. or if our mom’s weren’t sisters, or if you hadn’t moved from Grand Falls…" Scott’s voice trailed off, holding his hand up in the air. He played with a ray of light fighting to get noticed through the thick trees.

 

He watched Scott’s hands for a while before shrugging. This mother was still a sore spot in his chest, and always would be, but to live without Magic? To be normal? Stiles wondered if he’d want that. He wondered what the price was. Stiles held one hand up and forced words to form in the air. _I don’t think those questions are easy to answer._ and they left it at that.

 

Hours passed like that, just lying there, enjoying each other’s presence.

 

Stiles remembered another time when he had felt relaxed like this; like it was the calm before the storm.

 

Three howls broke through the air and then abruptly cut off. Scott was up in an instant, looking in the direction the cries for help came from. It wasn’t the house. Scott helped Stiles up and then he motioned with his hands. Marvis’ name spelled out in Sign language. Stiles nodded shot out his magic, taking six steps to the left to get access to a stronger beacon for his magic.

 

"Don’t do that." Danny’s voice shouted. an angry sound coming from the same direction, and Scott’s whimper forced Stiles to look. "You have to take four steps away from the spring, and my nana will be here soon. She needs to talk to you." Danny said and nodded like there was a mental checklist of things he needed to say. and not meeting anyone’s eyes. Allison looked angry, tied up the way she was and duct tape over her mouth. How had Danny even gotten to her? Allison was usually extreme amounts of cautious ever since finding out about her families extracurricular activities.

 

Stiles made a sad noise at the back of his throat, trying to convey just how much he wanted to talk. Scott stood straight and steady as if he was ready to pounce the second Danny had hurt Allison. If Stiles knew he could save her, before a not so lovely beheading Danny had planned, he would have acted already.

 

"Stiles, come here, and don’t try anything funny." Gerrard and Kate Argent stood, with their weapons drawn and pointed at him. They were next to Marvis who beckoned to Stiles as if he were a dangerous creature. Now what he was seeing made sense; this put all those tiny little puzzle pieces together. conundrum solved.

 

Scott still hadn’t looked away from where the blade was positioned on Allison’s throat. Stiles was feeling a bit sick as he thought about what would happen if he fucked this up.

 

He moved slow, not bothering to watch the Argents that had their weapons fixed on his moving form. He had always thought Allison’s aunt was messed up, and he had definitely knew Gerard was fucked in the head. So this was probably fifty percent of a surprise to his quickly calculating brain. His damp clothes were cold against his skin now that Scott wasn’t beside him, warming him like a furnace. 

 

"You’re going to put your hands out in front of you slowly, and remember, no funny business. You keep that magic in check and we won’t harm anyone." This time Gerard motioned for Kate to reposition her arrow and she did; aimed right at Scott, who was still stuck on Allison’s wellbeing. He was growling now, though.

 

When he did as told, Marvis stepped forward and wrapped a willow around his wrists in a figure eight. Stiles winced as he felt his magic stop flowing from his skin. It was a weird feeling, like he needed to cut open his skin to get it out when it usually found its way out by itself. He took a steady breath, and cried out in pain when Gerard knocked him unconscious.

 

His head hurt. His arms hurt. His throat hurt. God, his body just hurt in general. He couldn’t made a sound, and when he opened his eyes, he realized he was still near the spring, but now the remaining Hales were there as well, held together behind a barrier just inches from him. It looked like they were snarling, all in their beta forms as they attacked at the barrier that wouldn’t give. Stiles opened his mouth and tried to swallow down the awful taste of some sort of potion from his mouth. The fact that he knew it was a potion didn’t register in his mind until he noticed it was just him and the Hales in the clearing.

 

He sat up straight and looked around. Allison and Scott were gone, Danny probably with them, along with Marvis, Gerard and Kate. His head hurt and he rubbed his wrists, happy to notice the magic suppressant was gone. But then he noticed that he couldn’t feel his magic. Well he could, but it was weak, like it was zapped from him or something. As he stood on shaky legs to head to the spring, someone clapped behind him, and Gerard and Kate came into the clearing. Kate looked happy as fuck, and Gerard like he caught something great.

 

Stiles let his body fall back to the ground and sadness overcame him. This was the end, they were going to kill the Hales and then him. Or was it the other way around? They had taken something he used to protect himself, and they had somehow captured the remainder of Stiles’ friends.

 

"Scott and Allison are alright, having a little chat with little Miss Marvis. Or, she’s just erasing their memories of you guys." Kate stated as if it was the best thing to ever happen. Why was this even happening? Like what the hell? Kate walked closer than Gerard, grabbed Stiles by the arm, and dragged him from where he sat; so close to the spring. 

 

She pushed Stiles down to the ground with her boot on his chest, a pretty smile on her face the whole time. "Daddy said we get to become Alpha’s today." Gerard looked at his daughter, Stiles figured he wasn’t one for evil monologues. "You see, we’re going to kill Laura, and then Peter. Save Derek for last since we have such a special bond, don’t we?" She said, smirking up at the barrier holding the Hales from attacking. They weren’t moving anymore, they actually looked like they were watching, and trying to read Kate’s lips, trying to figure out what was going on.

 

Gerard finally kneeled down, to look him in the eyes. "And when we’re done with that mutt my daughter seems too interested in, we’ll blood you and take your Spark." Stiles felt crazy as a laugh bubbled out of him. It was like these people didn’t know the first thing about a spark, and it was going to get them killed. Oh well, take down the enemy if you can, he supposed.

 

The stinging pain from Gerard’s back hand whipped his head to the left, and it hurt. What was with villains and hurting people? Like come on, get with the program here. He let out a whimper of pain anyways and tried moving out from under that cold stare.

 

He was lifted, a small knife was pressed to his neck as Marvis came into the clearing, alone this time. Stiles’ felt sadness well inside of him. For her family, for Scott and Allison, and probably Danny. For the Hales that never seemed to get a break. He closed his eyes, not willing to watch as Marvis Separated the Hales, then pinned them to the ground with her magic.

 

Well, that’s what he thought had happened, but with the force that Gerard had been pulled from him he wasn’t so sure.

 

"Stiles!" Scott’s voice shouted, And Stiles’ head snapped towards his best friend and cousin, a look of disbelief colouring his face as his hand came up to catch something Scott had thrown his way. "Drink that, and go straight home." Scott said, tying Marvis down, Allison and her trusty bow making sure the woman didn’t do anything drastic.

 

He uncapped the bottle and chugged it down, trusting Scott to know what this would do. And man, he trusted the right person; He felt it kick start his magic’s flow, and it hurt for all of four seconds before Stiles realised the Hales were free and doing their thing. Stiles Decided he didn’t need to run, until an arrow passed over him; he had tripped, not watching where he was walking. Stiles rolled to the side, and decided that yeah, running was something he needed to do.

 

When he had stopped, he got low, hiding behind a bush, and slowly crawling under it, to check his surroundings with his magic. There were three people hiding in the trees. He felt his heart thump-thump-thumping in his chest as he opened his mouth to breathe slowly and attempt to force his heart to slow down. He closed his eyes, hoping to all hell that what he was about to do wouldn’t hurt him too much.

 

His magic snaked out, climbing the trees that his enemy hid in. Stiles felt his magic latch on and tugged, pulling them from their perch before he got up and started running again. He stayed low, and was sure to zig-zag to keep from being hit; his magic felt like pulsing lava under his skin. The growl that rang through that area of forest made the hairs on the back of his neck stand; it wasn’t Peter. He held his breath and looked around as calm as possible. Derek appeared in his sight, beta mode obvious in the way his face was shifted. The groans from the guys had been silenced he realized, and stepped from his hiding spot as he watching Derek watch him. 

 

Derek shifted back and was about to step forward when Peter broke from behind where Derek was standing. His fur was covered in thick globs of shiny blood, making his fur a dark red instead of the blackish blue Stiles was used too. Stiles kneeled and gripped at Peter’s fur, hugging the life out of the wolf who suddenly turned into a man. He felt Peter’s arms wrap around him, doing the exact same thing as Stiles.

 

"You’re okay, you’re okay, you’re okay" Peter repeated into his hair like a mantra, and Stiles realized it was Peter who was shaking so violently. Light hiccups colouring his words as Stiles rubbed his hand up and down Peter’s back soothingly, not seeming to mind about the blood he was smearing around. Not to mention who’s blood; that wasn’t important right now.

 

Stiles’ heart was thumping in his chest at the thought of Peter going through the pain of losing another non-family member he had allowed into his small world. At the pain almost being killed with his family once again brought up from the past.

 

That’s how Laura had found them, with Derek’s guidance. Scott helped get Peter into Stiles’ vehicle, and Stiles had driven the Hales home, leaving traces of his magic in the air for a spell he would be doing later.

 

They had gotten Peter into the house, and Peter hadn’t let go of Stiles after that; opting to stay quiet while his niece and nephew helped Stiles get Peter cleaned up. This was almost like when Peter had left the hospital all those days ago, worrying everyone to high hell because he hadn’t been the Peter that Stiles had known just yet.

 

Stiles had gotten Laura to call his dad to let his dad know where he was, and that he’d be staying with the Hales that evening. It went by without fuss and Stiles’ dad had wanted to hear a confirmation from Stiles before hanging up; which he got.

 

Stiles had slept beside Peter that night, the both of them curled together.

 

When morning had finally dawned, Stiles was shaken awake by Peter, who pressed a kiss to Stiles’ forehead. "I need for you to do me a favor. I will be going away for a couple days, and when I get back I need everything to be perfect. I want to give you a present" Peter muttered, petting Stiles hair away from his forehead. Stiles nodded his head, and snuggled closer to Peter, not wanting to lose the werewolf’s body heat just yet.

 

When he woke up again, there was a note sitting on the bed side, just repeating what he and Peter talked about this morning. He looked it over and then to the door, wondering if Derek or Laura had heard any of that.

 

Especially Derek since he was going to be a recipient. Stiles snuggled back into the bed, Peter’s instructions on the paper. And later when he finally did leave Peter’s room, he told the Hale siblings that Peter was gone when he had woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much has been happening in my last few weeks of school.  
> Was nominated as Valedictorian, I need to complete a presentation on my chosen subject by tomorrow(i haven't even started ;-;), i had a friend writing something for me for the next chapter (because my little virginal mind couldn't handle it yet), my internet decided to cut out for no reason last Wednesday(made the calls and all that fun stuff) AND i found out i'm not getting my certificate because my Creative Writing Teacher marks like its no ones business(bless her kind heart for giving us all an extension though!!).  
> That and I've been feeling really disheartened with writing this.  
> I will complete it, because I do get really anal about things like that (flatmates say its my OCD) so worry not! and thank you for sticking with me this long, and motivating me to continue with this story. i will have the next chapter out on Thursday.  
> I promise. :)


	8. Worth The Discomfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic remains unbeta'd. :)  
> P.S. Sczeb is pronounced S-CH-EhB :D

It was warm outside, and Laura was sitting on the porch, a cup of coffee steaming in her hands. Stiles sat down next to her, picking at the threads showing on his sweater sleeve. 

“So I guess Peter finally got to you.” She opened with, looking out at the preserve. She was wearing a grey bunny-hug. She had her free hand in the pocket, looking comfortable. Stiles shrugged, not wanting to understand as he took a sip of her coffee. It was warm in his hands on this cool and calm morning. “Derek told me about what had happened while I was away, and some other shit. I think Peter was listening in because he was gone when we all woke up this morning. Derek’s sitting in the basement feeling bad about himself.” The she-wolf looked down at the ground. It as if her eyes were following something Stiles couldn’t see. didn't want to see.

Stiles heaved a sigh and put his cup down. He then flicked his finger out forcing shimmering words into the air. _He will be back_. Laura looked at him, a question in her eyes. 

“Did He tell you where he was going? Or what he was going to do? I know he was possessive to the extreme before… the fire.” Stiles tilted his head to the side as if being sideways would make Laura’s words make sense. He was kind of missing Sczeb right then. Laura laughed and bumped her Shoulder against Stiles’ before standing up. “Maybe Derek will tell you. I’m gunna go make breakfast, you staying?” Stiles shook his head, he had things to do and a barrier to set up. 

Laura shrugged and took the empty coffee mug from Stiles. He didn’t even realize he had drunk it all. Huh. He flashes her a smile before getting up and pulling out his keys. 

He stops at the last place he had forced his magic out. It currently laid dormant at his feet, thrumming with the beat of the earth. He sat down with it and decided to start his work here; he needed to thread his old magic with his new magic. It was like making knots upon knots, just mentally. With his magic. Copious amounts of times. He had done this once with Talia when she had been teaching him about barriers. he was to be in charge of the Hale barrier around their territory before the fire. He ignored that thought. He had absolution in the knowledge he couldn't do anything.

Each part of the barrier he had constructed took one hour and thirty minutes. seeing as how that’s as long as he could concentrate. He would make them stronger but for now, they would keep anyone out with ill intentions. 

He went through his mental check list Peter had given him in the letter. It decided he might as well start now. Peter was going to be back from his excursion tomorrow with whatever it is he needed to get. A shiver went down his spine at the thought of it. He knew he was ready for this; almost as if he was saving himself for it. It was nice to be consulted beforehand as well. Stiles chuckled as he got into his jeep and went the rest of the way home. 

He needed to prepare with deft hands. Just as he had been requested. 

When he had gotten home, his dad handed him a mewling fur ball. “He doesn’t like me, Stiles, you have no clue.” His dad grimaced. a plethora of scratches lined his dad’s arms from what Stiles could see where his dad had rolled his sleeves up. He let one hand bring the kitten close. With the other he grabbed his dad, healing the number one person in his life. Well, number two. Wait, number one. Wait, he could decide that later. 

His dad gave him a kiss on the forehead before heading out, not bothering to tell Stiles where he was going. It was Sunday and his dad’s appointment wasn’t until tomorrow. Well, he’d tell Stiles when he got back and Stiles had a kitten plus list of things to do before tomorrow. 

The rest of his day filled up with writing, texting with Scott, (who was with Allison so it wasn’t going too fast) and figure out just how things were going down tomorrow. Peter had said it was a present for Derek, and Stiles somehow understood that enough to agree with it. It actually didn’t bother him, it excited him. Nothing made sense at all, not the way he was feeling or his feelings of surrealism that attacked at times. He felt like he needed to ask for help with that one because it could have been serious. 

He made him and his dad supper before his dad got home. When his dad walked through the door, smiling, It was as if the older man was feeling like a million dollars; Stiles didn’t pry, letting his dad enjoy his happiness. 

It wasn’t until he was laying in his bed, Sczeb lay sleeping beside him when it finally hit him; he let himself freak out over his near death from the previous day. It had been pure luck that had saved him, and Scott’s thankful potion that had helped him get away. It was why he was alive today, and he couldn’t be more thankful. He had sent Scott many ‘thank you’ texts.

Monday morning rolled around way to soon, and there was an angry kitten pawing at his nose. Stiles chuckled and got out of bed, helping the kitten do its thing before getting ready himself. As he was eating his breakfast, he looked over the letter he would be giving Derek. It was a simple thank you letter. And an invitation. Stiles was going to leave it on Derek’s bed when he went for his run around the perimeter later. Stiles hoped Derek wouldn’t question it and just go along with it. Stiles had set up everything on his end, the rest was up to Peter.

When he went to the Hale house, he had taken Sczeb with him. the plan was leaving him with Laura today. It was more of Laura's request; via text of course. Somehow Stiles knew that Laura without a doubt loved the kitten. And from what Stiles had seen Sczeb had enjoyed her quite as well. Stiles would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little jealous.

Stiles sat at the table, the wood smooth against his hands as he rubbed them up and down the surface. He hadn’t been to the Hale cabin since he was young, and now he was here with Peter. And they were waiting. Peter sat beside him, smiling at the door. Like he knew what was going to happen when. Like he had this all planned down to the T. Stiles had done half of his part of the plan yesterday. Laura hadn’t question it when she caught him, stating that what he did was his own as she played with his cat. He did the rest earlier.

He leaned against Peter, and closed his eyes. “Are you sure you are willing to do this? You can always back out at any time.” Peter mumbled against his hair. Stiles nodded his understanding, as he leaned his own head up to press a kiss against Peter’s cheek. The older man growled in pleasure as the door opened. Both people looked to Derek who walked into the cabin. 

“Okay, Stiles I don’t understand this.” Derek said, looking uncomfortable standing by the open door. Letter in hand. Stiles smiled wide. Peter beckoned his nephew into the kitchen like area they currently sat at.

“Sit and I will tell you both the reason we are here today.” Peter motioned to the chair across from them. Derek took it and placed the paper down on the table, looking around wary of his surroundings.

“Okay, so I’m here to make you an offer. One time thing, because I know exactly what you want, and I know exactly why I should allow you it this one time.” Derek furrowed his brows looking at his uncle. Stiles noticed Derek’s eyes stray to him for the fraction of a second Peter had talked about. It was probable that it wasn’t noticeable unless you were looking for it. 

Peter had always been the super observant one.

“I had Stiles write that letter in a vague way for a reason. 'And here I will spin you a tale, are you ready Derek? Oh, and please stay seated. I’m going to enjoy this'.”

“Let’s start with the night Stiles ended up coerced into a date with Matt Daehler. Lovely Matt had plans for our little Stiles, ones I had picked up on quick into their date. Even in my wolf crazed mind, I knew I had to wait. I had to wait to rip that thing to pieces for thinking such things about what was mine. I stood within hearing range, Derek, Listening to what you were telling that kid. I feel like you let him off easy with that punch to the wall. He was so scared, wasn’t he? I killed him and his parents as they were leaving that night because I knew he had wanted to come back.” Stiles looked between Peter and Derek. He remembered when Derek and Laura had stormed back into his life and, in his mind, saving his magic and him. He had always wondered what happened to Matt, and now he knew.

“Let’s go to scene number two; My favorite, He had shown you his little trick with the physical touch of another person’s lips. Quite a rush isn’t it? Even in my wolf craze I could feel your want, and it was obvious you are not allowed to touch what was mine. I wasn’t willing to share. I knew you had wanted him when he was young before that bitch burned our family down. and my wolf would not allow that, even then.” Derek whimpered, almost as if he wanted to get up and walk out. Stiles knew he most likely would, but these are things he didn’t know and had been learning just as much as Derek. If not more. 

“Scene number three; Marvis and you had a little plan, didn't you? You were quick to figure out just what Marvis’ end game was. and you went to her knowing that she was working with the Argents. even before Stiles suggested going.” Stiles’ face heated up. Of course Peter knew he would try! “You and Marvis had devised a way to keep her family safe while I got her son in law back, making my bargaining tool moot. But she did come through in the end, didn’t she? Letting you loose before any of us so you could get away. But did you leave? I think not. Something tells me a little Spark was on your mind when you were ripping the elder Argent's body to pieces.” Stiles didn’t remember that part. Because he had gotten his magic back and had decided to run as far as he could.

“Ah yes, then you followed him, while Laura, Scott, Allison and I took care of the rest of them; Six rogue hunters, and a Matriarch. Allison’s own mother.” Stiles was watching Derek then because this part he definitely didn’t know. “You took out the danger before the danger could harm him; the three that followed him. You went through all that trouble. Right from the beginning when he had tried to kill you, and you still tried to save him every time. I know you dream about him Derek, that is why you are here right now.” 

Derek gasped, His cheeks heating up as he looked between Stiles and Peter. Stiles gave him a nod, he knew about this part, but the monologue hadn’t been in the plans. It was a good opening though, and Stiles gave Peter an 11 on a scale of 10 for dramatic flare.

“What?” Derek looked like he knew someone was yanking his chain. Stiles looked to Peter and Peter nodded. Stiles smiled wide as he stood up, and was quick to shuck off his hoodie and outer layer of plaid. “Wait, I don’t understand. Peter?” Derek asked, looking away from Stiles in bewilderment. 

“I’m going to guide your touch on my Spark of course. He has agreed to this, and I feel like it would be a fitting present and punishment.” Derek’s face dropped at his uncle's words. Peter didn’t seem to notice because he got up to start getting undressed. Derek felt like a trapped animal and he didn’t know what to do; stuck between a rock and a hard place. “We’re not mated, he does not bare my mark yet. But after today he will; do not think my kindness as such. This is just as much a punishment as it is a present. You kept him safe, and you want him. This is me giving you a taste.” _'Of what you can never have, again.'_ had left unsaid.

Derek thought on it for a whole three seconds before he was joining them in getting naked. 

Stiles stood there, half hard at the prospect of the events about to take place. Some sort of his teenage fantasies was becoming a reality. Peter looked at him with possessiveness in his eyes, not even having to rub himself to full mast.

“As we discussed.” He stated. Stiles nodded quick to follow orders; feeling himself getting harder by the minute. Stiles climbed onto the cabins bed on his hands and knees. He remembered watching Peter pull it from a room and replacing the living room furniture with it. The living room furniture had ended up in the room the bed was from.

Within minutes Stiles felt Derek’s hands on his skin. It was like fire, knowing Peter was there. He was either watching or directing this contact via whisper. Stiles let a whimper escape as Peter’s hands joined the mix, moving Stiles body so that Peter laid under him. Peter looked him in the eyes. “Are you ready?” Stiles give a small nod as he feels Peters already slick fingers rubbing against his inner walls. He couldn't help the small moan escape. 

He had done this himself a couple times, even just this morning, but it had never felt his this. Like it was lighting a match as the first finger entered, moving in a leisure-like pace. “You can touch, Derek, don’t be scared.” Derek listened, grunting his appreciation. 

Stiles exhaled loud at the feel of Peter under him. Derek’s lips trailing across the skin of his back from behind. one hand helped Stiles balance, the other roaming. That’s what excited him most about this. he wouldn’t be seeing Derek at all, almost like he wasn’t there; but he’d definitely be feeling him. Stiles let out a moan as Peter’s free hand wrapped around his dick. Derek's hand roamed across his chest. Stiles hadn’t even thought of that, probably because he enjoyed having Peter's fingers in him. He knew Peter’s end game, and he definately didn’t want to cum so soon. 

But as the second finger pressed in along the first, his orgasm ripped from him like the virgin he was as Derek’s hands moving to hold Stiles' hips. All the while his tongue continued to trace unseen patterns across his back, low moans and grunts pulled from his mouth. 

Peter smirked up at Stiles. The elder wolf petted his hair and cooed at him as he went through his cool down period. Peter still worked his sensitive hole open as Derek started to kiss and nip, finally letting his hands roam again.

“Do not leave a mark, Derek.” Peter purred through his work, getting another diligent finger in as Stiles felt himself trying to react again. His body was shaking with heat, and he knew he was flushed from his chest up if not his whole body. Stiles groaned, over stimulated as Peter once again put another finger in bringing the total up to four. Stiles knew where this was going, and he so desperately tried to hang on, his stifled the weak moans that tried breaking out of the cage his teeth had created. He had been surprised at first when there had been no pain, realizing that Peter must have been taking it, maybe derek too, he wasn't completely sure. He knew that it was dangerous thought, that humans were meant to feel pain for a reason, but riding this high made all his problems disappear.

“Stiles, my lovely, I’m going to lower you now, are you ready?” Stiles nodded, his arms shaking as Peter guided Stiles onto his prick standing at attention. Derek's hand was felt where peter and stiles met, hand slippery and covered in lube from what stiles could feel through his coherency. 

It was a weird feeling, Peter still had a finger in him as he seated Stiles against his hips. Stiles had been quick to fall against Peter’s body, letting his head rest against Peter’s neck, giving it lazy kisses. “Derek, grab me the Lube, please.” Stiles and Peter stayed there, connected like they’ve never been before, and Stiles just knew that he wanted to have this moment without Derek, no matter how small it was. “Thank you” Peter had said, going back to fingering Stiles after adding more lubricant to the whole thing. Peter himself moved every once and a while, and Derek just leaned against his back, breathing everything in. Stiles felt himself definitely getting into it again, as his semi pressed against peters taut stomach, getting harder by the second. 

Stiles wondered what Derek looked like right now, wondered what he felt. When Peter had told him that Derek wanted him in that way, Stiles didn’t believe him, but now Derek stood behind him with hands that wouldn’t stay still. 

Stiles peppered kisses on Peter’s face, staying clear of his lips for reasons even he didn’t know. He knew it irritated the older werewolf but Peter wouldn’t force that on him. It was a silent understanding they came to within the last few days.

It wasn’t long until Peter was using three fingers against himself inside of Stiles. Stiles had been moaning, obviously not used to being stretched so wide but enjoying it none the less. He’d bet blood money on Peter using that werewolf thing to rid him of most of the pain, because this had been moving way to fast from what Stiles remembers researching yesterday. Although it probably helped that he was relaxed. And would be feeling this tomorrow definitely.

“Derek. Enter him slowly.” 

Stiles felt Derek stiffen before he got with the program. Peter had removed his fingers and was now holding Stiles up enough for Derek to settle in. He felt it, when Derek pressed against his entrance, were Peter already was. It was a slow burn he only felt for a second before it was gone, and replace with the need to move. And that’s what Derek did, at Peter’s command. 

Peter’s hands helped them move, all getting into Peter’s set rhythm. Stiles had felt like he was losing his mind at all the stimulation, and with both cocks in him he knew for sure that they had been rubbing against his prostate. He let out moan after moan, Peter huffing against his neck sent tingles down his back, and Derek’s hands holding under Stiles' knees and keeping his spread legs on the bed. 

This was surreal, almost like this wasn’t even happening. And for that one second of fear he had lost control, his orgasm hitting him like a freight train, harder and nastier then before. He had been glad he had even lasted this long, and wasn’t all that concerned when Peter had stopped, and growled out, “you can’t mark him Derek.” Before Derek was forced to pull out and Peter was losing it. He felt wetness down there, and weirdly open. It didn’t matter though because after a few more seconds, he was out like a light, Peter still coming inside of him; he was glad he could feel it. It was real. 

He awoke to a dark room, and Peter wrapped around him. Stiles leaned his head up and kissed Peter’s jaw, and the man rumbled his pleasure. Stiles felt it through his whole body and smiled. He felt sort of sore from the way his legs had been held, but didn’t mind as he rolled Peter back and then laid his head down on the bare chest of his childhood friend and now boyfriend. Or lover. Or mate. Stiles like all three, and hummed his appreciation against Peter. 

Peter’s hands rubbed up and down Stiles back when he finally got with the program. “I texted your dad through your phone to let him know you were staying with us today. We can go back to the house if you want. Derek has already been sent back.” Stiles leaned up to look Peter in the eyes before smirking mischievously. “Or stay here and go for round two if that’s what you want.” Stiles bit his lower lip through his smirk and nodded, a blush running its way from his head down. Peter chuckled before they were flipped over, Stiles on his back and Peter over him. “You’re going to be sore in the morning, my Lovely.” Peter cooed as he ran his hands down Stiles body before fingering at his entrance. Stiles groaned at the feeling of Peter filling him once more, getting him open for a second round; He was already a bit sore, but it wasn't anything peter couldn't take care of.

And before either of them knew it, Stiles was moaning wantonly against Peter, who thrusted into his little spark, growling out words of possession. Stiles didn’t mind those at all and found himself pushed over the brink a third time that day before Peter was wrapping Stiles in his arms, no longer moving but still hard inside of him. Stiles felt his magic curl over Peter’s form, pulsing its own rhythm against the werewolf’s skin like a mating display. Peter panted against the younger boy before rolling Stiles over, and then dropping onto his side, determined to stay inside of Stiles by being the bigger spoon. Stiles’ hand rested against Peter’s that laid against his stomach. 

He wanted to talk then, say words Peter needed to hear. Like, _I would never leave you_ , and _don’t worry_. He wanted to tell Peter that everything was alright and that everything was going to be okay. Stiles knew he could and would defend Peter against anything and anyone, and he figured Peter was the number one man in his life. Not taking his mind down that road, he hummed in content. He wanted to kiss the werewolf behind him. He wanted Peter to move inside of him. He wanted so much to voice these thoughts, and that’s how he fell asleep for the second time. Peter’s gentle breath against his neck again.

Peter had been right. Stiles had been right. Stiles woke up to an ache in his body, pulsing from his ass. He groaned and Peter snuffled behind him. That’s when Stiles realized they were still connected and tried to move. It hurt and was awkward as hell, making his whole body blush. Peter was wrapped around him, still sleeping, still so achingly hard and Stiles would probably get with the program if he didn’t feel like such a pervert at the thought. “Stiles, stop moving.” Peter groaned against his back. It broke into a growl at the end, as if Peter was holding back his passion. 

Stiles could tell the older man was talking with a mouth full of teeth, and wondered why. He turned as best as he could to look at Peter, who looked at him with golden glowing eyes. “If I cum I will end up marking you with my teeth, Stiles, you do know this right?” Stiles thought on it for a few moments. He hadn’t but it was nice to know. He nodded, enjoying the thought of carrying a mark from Peter. Well, besides the ones the werewolf had sucked onto his torso the night before. 

When they had finally separated, Peter had Helped Stiles to the bathroom to wash up. Stiles had leaned against Peter, his own legs feeling like jelly. His shoulder hurt from where Peter had bitten him and latched on, breaking skin with abandon. It had been the most intense thing he had felt, and Peter had understood as the bond between them flourished rapidly, sharing feelings of hope and wonderment and caring and love like a feed loop. It should have always been like this Stiles thinks as Peter washes them and getting them out of the shower. 

Peter grabbed the bag of Stiles things before handing it to said teenager who lounged on the bed. Stiles nodded his thanks and smiled as Peter caressed his face before bending to kiss the bite on Stiles’ shoulder. Stiles dressed, and then waited for Peter to finish up before they both left the cabin. He had left his vehicle at the Hale house, before leaving Derek the note and handing off Sczeb to Laura. 

When they had gotten to the house Scott was sitting in the living room with Sczeb and Laura was talking to Derek in a hushed tone in the dining room. Peter had grabbed Stiles around the waist before letting him go and heading to his own room. Stiles dropped as gently as he could beside Scott and nudged him with his shoulder, looking pointedly towards the dining room. Scott shook his head, and mouth the word ‘later’. They both sat there for a few minutes before Scott got up, and tugged Stiles along with him. 

“I’m kidnapping Stiles and taking him home, let you guys sort through your own little family kerfuffle.” Stiles looked at Scott and chuckled as they left. Feeling Peter watching them the whole way. Scott and his twenty five cent words were what kept stiles going. 

When they were a safe distance away, and the kitten was finally settled in Stiles’ lap, Scott pulled to the side of the road. 

“Dude, you mated?” He asked, a look of disbelief on his face. Stiles looked at his cousin for a second before nodding. Scott looked back again before looking at Stiles, “they were talking about Derek’s complexes. And that if he really wanted you, he should have just taken you when he had the chance. Peter hadn’t liked that which is why he grabbed you before leaving the room.” Scot states as if it was obvious to everyone but him. Stiles nodded before looking down and petting the kitten. He looked up at Scott when a question on his face. “No, Peter won’t do anything stupid. Laura already commanded it as we walked away. She is pretty angry that he had Mated with you though. She says it’s because you’re too young.” 

Stiles watched his cousin start the vehicle and start driving again. It was strange that he wasn’t getting mad like he usually did. Maybe his break down really did work things out between them. Protecting him had always been Scott’s job, Stiles knew. It was something Scott had taken seriously, so when he had broken down about not being able to protect him, Stiles figured that also sorted out Scotts thoughts for him, letting Stiles hear about his worries. 

Soon they were sitting in Stiles living room, gaming out. Stiles was still sore, and kind of wished Scott knew how to do that pain leeching thingy but didn’t bother asking. Instead he kicked Scott’s ass in four rounds of Halo, a couple in Mass effect and then won one in the chamber three times on call of duty before Scott gave up and they switched to the Nintendo 64. 

Half way through fighting on rainbow road, the controller slipped right from Stiles’ hands and hit the ground in a foreboding thud. Stiles was suddenly somewhere else, but not at the same time. His head moved around and he couldn’t see anything besides white walls because it was too dark. He wanted to call out for Peter, or even Scott who he felt sitting beside him but couldn’t see him. He was held down with blankets and someone’s hand on his. He looked down and before he could see who it was, he was back to where he started, Scott calling out his name in a panic. 

“Stiles! Please tell me you are okay. Oh my god, are you okay? Stiles!” Stiles gripped Scott’s forearms because his hands were clenching his shoulders, and it felt weird to have someone other than Peter touch his mark. He tapped Scott's arm twice, and his cousin was quick to let go, worry the main emotion on his face. He kind of looked like a kicked puppy like that.

He placed a fingered against Scott’s mouth and showed him when he had seen. “You were in a hospital room? How is that possible?” Scott asked, looking right into Stiles’ eyes. It was times like this that he wished there was someone there to help them. He felt like a child who didn’t know anything, but he had to learn through trial and error. He pressed a finger against Scott’s mouth and asked him to call Laura. She might know what to do. He was too scared to call for Peter, because he knew Peter would react strongly, so he also told Scott to tell Laura not to let Peter know.

Once they were sitting again, Stiles realized he was shaking. He pressed his hands together and felt as Scott wrapped an arm around his back in comfort. Laura had appeared in no more than thirty minutes. She looked like she had just woken up, but it was still light out so Stiles figured she had been napping. A napping Alpha was something Stiles could laugh about if he wasn’t freaking the hell out. He might be seeing the future, this is big.

“Stiles, you need to show me what happened.” She said before kneeling in front of him. Stiles jerked his head in a parody in a nod before Laura took his hand and placed it against her mouth, and he showed her right from the moment the controller slipped from his hands. He watched Laura watch what had happened through his eyes, saw her searching as if she was their herself. 

“It doesn’t feel like a spell, but it doesn’t feel like it’s not real either. Has… anything odd happened like this before?” Stiles bit his lip again before he nodded and showing her that time at the park from a few days back. It wasn’t as vivid as this one, he hadn’t really seen anything, just had the feeling like he shouldn’t be there. And how he remembered that he had a feeling like it was time to wake up. 

Laura gasped as Stiles pulled back. She looked Stiles right in the eyes before smiling and saying, “You’re okay, this is just your magic acting out; it’s going to become more powerful as you mature, and I think this is its way of showing you not to worry.” She didn't sound concerned, but the look in her eyes gave her away. 

Laura had stayed for a couple of hours to keep both boys anchored to their alpha. They were all taking turns beating each other via any game system they could before Laura left and when she left it was just Scott and Stiles once again enjoying their second last Monday before school. 

“So you want some Pizza?” Scott asked getting up and pulling out his phone, his face instantly transforming to the one where Stiles knows Allison had texted him. Stiles laughed and shook his head, signing for Scott to go, if he needs too. “Are you sure, man? I mean, Allison can wait…” Scott was sure Allison could wait, but the tone of voice Scott was using meant it was Scott who couldn’t wait so Stiles nodded before being engulfed in a bone crushing hug. “I’ll repay you somehow” He whispered before he left in a hurry; taking his bike from Stiles’ jeep and leaving to Allison’s. Said girl was still mourning the loss of her mother. 

Stiles found that it was a Christmas miracle that Chris hadn’t killed anyone. It probably had to do with the fact that Victoria had brought it upon herself; Laura had bitten her and then Victoria and killed herself. Simple as that. From what Stiles had heard, through Scott, Chris knew that his wife had been in contact with Chris’ disowned family, and didn’t find it surprising when she had killed herself. Sure, Stiles thought it was harsh, but Chris understood what had happened, and blamed no one but his wife for getting herself killed. Stiles wasn't sure what Chris' feelings were on the topic of his dead wife, though. 

Stiles picked up Sczeb from his water bowl, and grabbed the water bowl, before making his way to his room. Somewhere he could be in pain in silence. Stiles laid down on the bed and fell asleep the second Sczeb decided to climb the blankets and lay down with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, its all down hill from here on out. I would say i'm sorry, but i am crying now as i write chapter nine, because i know what's going to happen ;-; but anyhoo! thank you for your kind words, and support. I enjoyed writing this out for all of you, and most of all myself. This will be my first multi-chap finished fic, so i really, really hope you all enjoy!
> 
> PS: thanks for reading this piece of crap, i still hate this fic. lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cluster fuck of things happen all at once. enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Beta, Mistakes are my own.  
> enjoy.  
> Comment and stuff.  
> Last chapter will be out when my life is done being busy.  
> Sorry 'bout that!

The kitten mewling was what woke him from his lazy dreams and the first thing he noticed was that he was in that other room again. 

Someone was looking down at him, and he could tell they were saying something but nothing registered in his mind; he couldn’t even see clearly enough to read their lips. He sat up in his actual bed and gasped for air, the little kitten hanging off his shirt and swatting at his chin with his claws, attempting to gain his attention. That had been the third time that week that had happened, since he had told Laura. He hadn’t told her it was still happening, though. Afraid of what it could mean.

Sczeb mewed some more before Stiles chuckled and helped him down onto the ground, realizing Sczeb had no more water and was probably hungry after a long night of sleep. He definitely knew he was hungry. 

When he got up and out of bed, he was still tired but ignored it in favor of being a responsible person and caring for his kitten. Sczeb followed him all the way to the stairs, were Stiles slowly made his way down knowing if he went too fast the cat will most likely try and chase after him. Sczeb was still too small to take the stairs without rolling down them, and whenever Sczeb attempted it, it just freaked Stiles out.

He went towards the fridge and made himself a quick sandwich before he went to the cupboard where they kept all of Sczeb’s things when the little fur ball wasn’t using them. Stiles had been pouring out the food slowly when his cat was suddenly on his back, mewling in fear and in turn freaked the hell out of Stiles. 

Before any damage could be done the kitten was removed from his shirt and placed on the ground. Stiles turned to see Peter with a mischievous smirk on his face. “Good morning, my dear one. How have you been?” Peter had practically purred, resting his hands on the teenager’s hips and pressing close, nuzzling his face against Stiles’ hair; inhaling Stiles’ sent that was still lightly mixed with Peter’s and just a tiny hint of Derek. Stiles shrugged before pointing at the kitten food all over the counter and then down at Sczeb who was crying for the food he could smell. 

Peter released him before nuzzling into his neck and placing a kiss on Stiles left and right eye. Stiles went back to what he was doing and chuckled when Peter put the hungry cat on the counter. Sczeb whined even more, pawing at the food and pushing it towards his bowl and where Stiles was cleaning up the mess he had made. 

Stiles picked up the kitten and the food, motioning with his head for Peter to follow, which he probably would have done without any prompting. When he had returned to his room he was pleased to see the water bowl had water in it; he had kissed Peter’s nose for that. The second he had both Sczeb and the food down in their spots, Peter picked him up and man handled him to the bed. Stiles was not at all worried. 

Peter chuckled when Stiles wouldn’t let go, clinging to the werewolf by wrapping his arms around Peter’s neck and his legs around Peter’s waist. A poor imitation of a monkey he had seen somewhere; a baby monkey had been hanging off its mother in a similar fashion. Peter fixed that by lowering himself over the teenager, kissing down his jaw and on his neck but never Stiles’ mouth. Stiles let out a sound of appreciation, happy that his dad had been put on desk duty for that morning. 

The sheriff of Beacon Hills county had been given the go ahead to go back to work and he was on desk duty 9-5 for a week before he would he assessed for a further advancement in his own job. It was a completely good thing in stiles’ mind; Laura had been getting more and more anxious about the Alpha pack; they had been spotted in Hale territory six times and four different areas, and the cabin had been one of those places. 

Stiles hadn’t bothered asking when or why when Peter had told him days ago, wrapped up safely he didn’t really need to know; or more like didn’t want to know. Nothing bad had happened, and if the Alpha are some voyeurs then who was Stiles to judge them? 

Stiles chuckled when Peter ran his hands up and down the sides of the teen’s body, sending little tingles through his body and raising goose bumps on his skin. Today felt like a good day to just laze around with Peter so Stiles freed one of his hands from Peter’s hair to rub a finger across the other man’s lower lip. 

“We can do whatever you want, lovely” Peter whispered, both of them ignoring the tiny crunches of the kitten eating. It was a cute sound, Stiles liked to think. 

Quickly getting off the bed, and watching so he didn’t step on his cat, Stiles grabbed his laptop from where it sat on his desk. He laid down, his back against Peter’s front as he opened up his desktop and then went straight into Netflix. He was glad his dad had a credit card at times like these.

Later found both Peter and Stiles cuddled together, watching old X-file reruns on Netflix. There was nothing like laughing at Scully and Mulder and their constant brush with the paranormal; or that tension they had. If they were being really honest with each other, Stiles was just listening to the video’s play; he was nuzzled up to Peter, his head leaning on Peters shoulder, and Peter wrapped around him. 

It was hot, but it was way to comfortable to complain. And Stiles didn’t think he could complain when Peter’s hands were so sinfully rubbing up and down his back, every once and a while using his nails to leave little red lines Stiles figured Peter enjoyed seeing. What gave it away was the fact that He kept doing it, and making these satisfied sounds before Stiles used his magic to heal them; that part annoyed the older werewolf.

“Laura scheduled a pack meeting for five o’clock.” Peter said against his hair, but didn’t move from their position. And if he didn’t move, Stiles couldn’t move. Stiles was sure that was the end game here all along. He chuckled and tilted his head, kissing Peters throat before licking it, enjoying the sight of goose bumps being raised on Peter’s neck. He lightly blew against the wet patch he made and Peter growled, but Stiles wasn’t scared. 

He had been teasing Peter like this since they slept together; never taking it farther then teasing, and Peter didn’t push. Just like with the kissing. It was probably a miracle that Stiles had gotten someone so tame. Well, someone like Peter. He nuzzled against Peter’s throat and felt the rumble go through Peter’s chest, vibrating through Stiles’ own body. If he didn’t know better, he’d say that Peter was purring. 

Stiles chuckled and then squealed as Peter pushed him off the bed, good naturedly. Peter’s face appeared at the edge with a smirk, so Stiles pulled him down. Peter didn’t even make a sound as he caught himself just older the seventeen year old. The look in the man’s eyes was fond, and it made Stiles blush through the happiness he was feeling. 

He loved goofing off with Peter, always had since that day so many moons ago. 

Who would have thought saving a wolf would end up this way? Sure this Peter was very different from the Peter before the fire, but it was his Peter all the same. The man he used to visit every day at the hospital. The very man who, in his comatose like state, still latched on to everything Stiles had taught him. 

Just knowing that sent a warm glow through Stiles. 

“We need to go if we’re going to meet her time limit. And beat Scott there.” Beating Scott to the pack meetings was always one of Stiles’ greatest feats. So far he’s winning 2-1, Scott only winning because Stiles wasn’t ready to let go of Peter yet so they could leave Stiles’ drive way. Stiles was quick to push Peter off of him and kiss Peter’s cheek before getting up.

He held his hand out for Peter.

The trip to the Hale how was the same as ever, because Peter had ran to his house, Peter had to drive Stiles’ jeep to their destination; one hand in Stiles’ the whole way there. 

Stiles sometimes wondered if this was going to be the rest of his life. And when he thought that he always smiles, because really? He enjoyed how things were. He would give anything to keep it this way; even his magic. Well, as long as it didn’t kill him that is. He would give anything as long as it didn’t kill him.

When they entered the house, Derek and Laura were playing speed on the table. Derek was the first to look up and Laura had gotten the upper hand, bringing Derek back into their game so that he could quickly try and redeem his loss of concentration. 

Peter had dragged Stiles to the remodeled living room and then sat on a couch, letting Stiles pick where to sit. He of course close right beside Peter, because it was an obvious choice. Didn’t mean he didn’t like when Peter let him choose. He loved having a choice. 

Derek and Laura soon joined them, Derek grumbling about losing and Laura had a smug look on her face. Stiles had told her about the barriers a few days ago, and she had said that was probably the greatest thing anyone could have done. She still didn’t know how he had done it, but it had worked. 

Laura and Peter started to growl at the same time, but Derek was first to act. He had grabbed Stiles and started heading for the hidden basement hatch in the dining room, the exact opposite of what Stiles himself wanted. He couldn’t even voice his frustration when Peter called out a quick “Everything will be alright, Stiles, just hide yourself.”

They were treating him as if he couldn’t help or protect himself, and when Derek had pushed the dining table (with the rug under it) aside, lifted the hatch, and basically threw Stiles into the basement, Stiles knew his own end game then. The Alpha were approaching the house. He wasn’t prepared but it obviously doesn’t matter now. He needed to act, he needed to know who was among them. The last time the Alpha pack came onto Hale territory, they killed his babysitter, and honorary big sister, hoping to get favor with Talia Hale, having come here to recruit her in the first place. 

He moved around preserved items from the old Hale house and wondered how the other werewolves dealt with the dead remains of their past within arm’s reach. Under the dining room table that was currently being pushed over the hatch door. Did no one remember that he had been a part of the planning for this house? 

He made his way to the concrete wall and started feeling around the soft spot. It was dark, and it was hard, but he managed to do it with the aid of his magic. The first growl shook him and he looked up, as if he could see or help in anyway. It was a long shot, but once he got the false door down, he was running. The Hales were stupid if they thought they didn’t need his help. 

Stiles stopped dead when he heard a vehicle pass over head. Scott had been on his way when The Alpha decided to drop by for a visit. That was obviously turning violent by the second; Stiles could feel his wards warning him. 

They had obviously entered with good intentions which had Stiles wondering how long it took them to realize they couldn’t pass with thoughts of harming on their minds. It had kept them safe this long so he hoped that they would do their job the second the intent to kill was felt. He made a sound of frustration as he climbed the ladder and into the dead tree. He climbed the inside of the tree instead of breaking it. 

Stiles made himself a way to get out with his magic. He was a couple miles out from the house, so he hoped he had the element of surprise on his side. He tested the air, and found that he was down wind, so the only thing going for him was sound. 

Stiles stood up on the branch, about to attempt something he hadn’t done since he was young. He held both arms out, and the wind picked up as he willed himself into the air. When he had accomplish his wish the wind when back to normal and Stiles let himself move over the tree’s, slowly as to not disturb any of the birds and give himself away to both his out Alpha and the enemy. He wouldn’t act until he knew how many were there. 

From the commotion Stiles found they were at the back of the house, and that worked for him as he lowered himself onto the roof. He crawled as slow as he dared to the top and then glanced over to figure out the situation. There stood his little pack of four, Laura, Peter, Derek and Scott, so he could only guess that the remaining four were the alpha. 

He looked at the enemy and remembered two of them from a few weeks back; it was those twins. He bit his tongue to stop himself from making a sound and then crawled back to his end of the roof. With the help of his magic he got down, and entered the house. He could hear when the fighting started, Laura’s mighty roar breaking through the silence he was trying to create. He needed to element of surprise to do this without getting himself killed.

He held his breath at the back door, scared that even his silent drawls of air would give him away. 

“Put your hands behind you back and stand up slowly. Any funny business and we kill the old woman.” 

That voice sent chills down his spine, and anger into his belly. He did as told, not even having to turn around to know who it was. In the reflection of the glass door Stiles could see Marvis held roughly by the very person who fueled his hatred and nightmares. The alpha stood at least a foot above Marvis, the woman in question not being that tall to begin with. He wanted to tell him to let her go, that we had a deal that she and her family were safe from were and repercussion. 

“It’s okay Stiles, just do what the thing tells you” Her voice jerks in pain when Ennis gives her a hard quick shake. Stiles closes his eyes and whines at the feeling of his magic draining again, but this time, something else is placed in his hands. A tiny vial. Stiles closes both hands, willing himself not to cry. She knew something he didn’t; and she still wanted to help. He felt sorrow for her, because she just couldn’t catch a break. 

When Stiles was dragged by Ennis’s other hand into the back yard, everyone had stopped moving. “Found him.” He gruffed out, pushing Stiles from the porch and making him land on his shoulder. He whimpered in pain and wasn’t even surprised to notice it was Scott who tried to move. He knew without a doubt that Peter was dying on the inside to tear these Alpha apart, but there were rules. Which was why Laura was holding Scott by the arm just a few feet away.

“Leave him alone, he has nothing to do with this.” Laura said, her voice was full of authority and showed that she was the Alpha not to be fucked with. 

“He’s a spark, he holds raw power at his fingertips. He had everything to do with this. Really, he was born into this, just as you guys were.” The older male of the three standing there said. Something told Stiles, through the pain, that this guy was the head honcho. Stiles figured it was something in his voice that gave it away.

When Stiles finally opened his eyes, ignoring the pain and rolling onto his back as Ennis walked down the stairs, He saw that Derek was held between the twins and Peter was on the ground, underneath both the only female enemy Alpha’s feet. Laura, he was not surprised, was holding Scott back by the arm, and standing right in Deucalion’s space; she didn’t look like she was going to back up any time soon.

Ennis grabbed him by the hair and pulled him up and onto his knees. He cried out in pain, not expecting it. The four growls of anger had been expected, but Ennis’ laugh hadn’t. Stiles flexed his jaw, biting into his tongue to keep from making any more noise. 

“Kali, would you be so kind as to let that poor lad off the ground? I’m sure he’s just dying on the inside to help his mate.” The older alpha male stated again. Stiles watched with one watery eye open as the she-wolf, Kali, Picked Peter up and placed him on his knees, just a few dozen steps from where Stiles currently was in a similar position. 

“Now then. Since we have all gathered here, I think it’s time to start this meeting, and Laura dear do not try and attack me again.” The man turned to Stiles, and nodded. He couldn’t see because of the dark glasses the strange man wore, but he was sure he looked at Ennis and not Stiles as his head was pointed at him, but Ennis had let his hair go. He let out a whimper of relieve at the feeling and the man smirked. “My name is Deucalion. I’m quite sure you know of Ennis there, keeping you in your place. These two boys to my left are Ethan and Aiden.” His eyes instantly drew to Peter, who had a pained look on his face at the name. 

He remembered the pup from years back, Aiden Hale; Peter’s son. He understood the pain there, and lowered his eyes.

“And of course, Kali is this lovely woman to my right” Stiles let himself look at the Alpha in the vision, and Laura looked pissed beyond everything. 

“What are you playing at?” Laura asked calmly, despite the hatred on her face. 

“Polite conversation, if you must know.” Deucalion spat out towards Laura. “If both of you won’t join us, I’m sure Stiles here would enjoy joining us. One is better than none.” He muttered, kneeling in front of Stiles as he spoke and Stiles tried to back away. He was obviously stopped by one of Ennis’ legs but it didn’t hurt to try. “You will join us, won’t you?” the man asked, now only centimeters away. Stiles spit in his face and then everything that followed happened in less than a second.

Deucalion moved back, smile no longer on his face and Ennis moved into his vision.

Stiles then struggled against his bind. Ennis stood there, watching him. Marvis’ head in his hands. Stiles was angry beyond compare and he couldn’t do anything about it; it was frustrating. They had a treaty with the Mahealani clan because of Marvis’ double crossing to save the Hale pack. And they couldn’t even protect her.  
“You know, we had promised this old witch she could walk after she bound your magic. But I guess not.” Deucalion said as Ennis tossed him the head.

Stiles threw up his breakfast.

They had forced Marvis to bind him, and then killed her by taking back their promise; ripping her head from her shoulders right in front of Stiles, who was now crying in hysterics and spitting out the sick in his mouth as more tried to break free.

He was hyperventilating and his mind was becoming numb. He couldn’t think very well and he tried blinking away the tears. He didn’t notice when The Hale pack and started attacking again. He didn’t notice when Laura launched Scott at one of the twins to free Derek because Peter was already holding his own battle. He definitely didn’t notice when Laura attacked Ennis, and Deucalion joined. 

He definitely didn’t notice that the hands against his face were his own. He was moving on autopilot. The small vial was empty, and he was swallowing it. And just as it did before, he felt his magic force its way through his veins, but this him it was dark. Not quite black, but not the golden sun he remembered it was.

 _I must not harm. I must not harm. I must not harm._ he had been screaming in his head, when he latched his magic out, first attacking Kali, because even in his delirium he seemed to want to keep Peter safe. He felt her life force like it was in the palm of his hands, and when she started screaming everyone stopped. 

Kali was quick to run at him with her last dying breath. She didn’t make it, and something within Stiles snapped. He could feel a darkness within him, taking over his mind, and his magic was fading with the wind it was creating, trying to protect itself from human nature. It couldn’t fade fast enough though, because with another tug, Deucalion fell to his knees but he wasn’t dead, and then it was almost an even playing ground.

The tugging at his arm annoyed whatever darkness that was in him, and it forced magic out of his hand, ever quick to attack. When his head turned, he noticed with a sort of detachment that blood covered his arm and Scott’s body laid at his side.

He got up then, and Laura was first to back away, Ennis quick to follow, to attack or to help Deucalion up Stiles wasn’t too worried about. Stiles was surprised to find that the darkness was anger. Pure and molting hot anger, and not magic that flowed through his veins as he lashed out at Ennis, and sent him towards Laura so he could take on Deucalion with what little magic he had left. 

When Ennis had tackled him to the ground, Stiles didn’t break, and he fought back with everything he had. Forcing magic into his nails like talons, and tearing at the Alpha, ripping skin from bone as if he didn’t have a care in the world other than to rid the world of this vial being. 

When he was sure that Ennis had been dead, he was quick to succumb to the mental, emotional pain that coursed its way through his body and pulsed in his damaged beyond repair magic. The broken pieces of his magic had never been more felt since right then. 

And then when he felt the pain of taking another life, that was when the darkness and rage left, and he felt both the emotional pain from what he had done, and the physical pain from his magic backlash in the wind blowing full force all around him. He let out a painful cry, Scott’s death weighed heavily on his mind, and guilt was eating away at what little magic he had left. 

It wasn’t expected but he had felt it when Laura let out her last choked out breath, Deucalion having slit her throat while Stiles had been attacking Ennis and Peter was still healing from his own wounds. It was probably what forced him to take the last slash at Ennis and brought him into reality. He hated it. He hated everything. He just wanted to die because of this pain. Why was he still alive?

He got up and off of Ennis, backing away and towards the house, still crying hysterically. He had no control of the situation and he had killed two alpha’s, gotten his cousin killed, and his alpha killed. Peter was out of commission and derek-

He saw the look of surprise on Derek’s face, and the only logical outcome, before anyone else. The twins merged together, creating some sort of super alpha. He was off the ground and moving, he wasn’t sure if it was to take the hit or to move Derek out of the way. All he could feel was white heat. Like that time he had broken his arm but hadn’t felt any pain for long because his werewolf friends were always around to take the pain away after he had gotten casted. It had been hard to explain why his arm was perfectly healed after four weeks. 

But that wasn’t the point he was trying to make.

He looked down, and didn’t even want to know why there was a hand sticking out of his stomach. It kind of made it hard to breathe. Oh, and now he could taste metal in his mouth. Like it was rushing up from his stomach. And oh, okay, now things made sense. The pain made sense. Why he was still alive made perfect sense. He looked up at Derek, who looked completely devastated. 

 

Peter’s cut off shout in the background hurt more than anything he was feeling though, and he had to wonder just how much of this torment his body could take. Was this his punishment for being human? He tried to cry out when the hand was removed and he was easily tossed to the side. He couldn’t even make a sound as shock settled in, tears still forging their own paths against his face as he looked up into the orange sky. 

His head tilted to the side and blood pooled from his mouth as the monster held Derek up, and Deucalion ripped Derek’s neck out in a bloody display, a roar of triumph rang in the air and against his deaf ears. That’s when the monster became two again, and Deucalion turned to him. They were moving towards him but that was when it was lights out. 

There was no fading of vision, no final gasp for air, or dramatic reach for the Derek as he was killed before Stiles and definitely no dying kiss seeing as how Peter had been killed without any chance of fighting back. 

There was just darkness, and strangely his mother’s singing voice. Stiles figured this wasn’t such a bad way to go out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, so i had this written out a couple days back, but then i had a dream the night before posting. I don't know what compelled me to rewrite this whole chapter, but here it is. this is what i dream about apparently. Sorry, it didn't catch my dream head on and i wasn't able to elaborate on some things.  
> FYI: Stiles was not supposed to know Ennis killed Paige, but i don't remember if i wrote in in previous chapters. oops.


	10. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone was dead right? how was there another chapter to this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't forget to comment, because I love those like a unicorn wins at hide and seek.

There was something so profoundly wrong with the world, sometimes. 

People always smiled, telling her to have a good day. How could she? She was always in pain, mentally, and there was only one way she could ‘have a good day’. They tell her that everything will be okay, and that her baby would wake up someday. She had a conditioned response after all this time; it had been to smile and thank them.

It has been six years, and they still tell her. But they didn’t know anything. The way her only son, her baby, looked lying on that bed and hooked up to various machines; none of which were life support, which gave her at least a small amount of hope. Hope she clung to, rather than the meaningless words of people her husband had known. She knew that as long as his body didn’t need the support that he could, would, wake up some day.

She had helped them move him around after a while, so he wouldn’t get bed sores and so that his muscles didn’t corrode. Claudia felt great, finally being able to touch her child and be near him after the loss of her husband, and the near loss of what was precious to them both; she still treated him like glass sometimes. Too scared to break her baby. They hadn’t expected this to happen when they moved for her husband, James’, job. 

An arsonist had been making her get away and had been drunk. She had hit her James’s side of the vehicle and ran then off the road. Her husband died on impact, but her son had been thrown from the vehicle; seat belt ripped from the seat at the impact. The woman had died instantly, thankfully. Claudia had felt absolute hatred for the Argents at first when she had finally met them to hash out the legal stuff. 

If it hadn’t been for Melissa helping her though it, with her ever present son Scott at Stiles’ bed side, she didn’t know where she would be. 

Besides her own loss, most of the Hale family had died in a flaming mess that night as well. It had been connected to her own loss just enough for her to know that down the hall a man laid in a coma, and his niece and nephew had gotten the hell out of dodge.

Claudia Stilinski ran a hand through her already messy shoulder length dirty blonde hair. Today was finally that day. Her son had woken up hours ago, crying out the name of a stranger, Peter, who had strangely woken hours before having been in his own coma. Peter Hale’s next of kin had been called and that’s all she had known about that strange occurrence. She didn’t bother checking on Peter, it brought back old feelings of hatred she still felt when she saw the recent widower Christopher. 

The doctors were currently checking on her son, making sure everything was okay before they let her see him. 

After the car wreck she didn’t think she would have anything to live for. When they had told her that her son had lived, but her husband hadn’t, she made the decision then and there to work hard so that her baby had nothing to want for when he woke up. 

She had been at work when she was manning the phone, picking up calls for orders and filling those orders before the delivery guy came. She was also in charge of the main desk, but people rarely ate in so she really didn’t stay near there and waited for the bell to chime before making an appearance. 

“May-bells BBQ and Deserts, Claudia S talking, how may I help you?” she had said into the receiver of the phone, her voice upbeat, even if she wasn’t feeling it.

“Mrs. Stilinski?” the voice on the other line said. Claudia would know this nurse anywhere, Melissa McCall making been there for her since the beginning of this whole mess. She felt her heart skip a beat at the happiness in Melissa’s voice, “He’s awake. Stiles if finally awake!”

Skzebenyi woke up. Claudia was so extremely happy she screamed a lot with Melissa on the phone.

“I’ll be there as soon as possible!” she had shouted before hanging up and rushing to her boss’s office. May-bell was a woman of few words with a country look to her; she was also extremely nice.

“He woke up. MY Skzeb woke up!” Was all Claudia had to say before May-bell was getting up and shooing her out of her office in a hurry. 

“Then you need to go to him, don’t worry about work, I’ll pretend you were here the whole shift and I’ll do what needs to be done.” She said, her accented voice like music in May-bell’s excitement.

“You’re a saint!” Claudia shouted before throwing her apron at the counter and rushing out of the Diner. 

When Stiles felt conscious again, the first thing he did was call out the one name he knew would always answer. He didn’t question how he could hear himself crying out, nor did he question why he wasn’t in pain; seeing as how the last thing he remembered was nothing but pain.

“Someone call the doctor!” he heard a woman shout before he was pressed back into the bed. He didn’t want to open his eyes in fear of what he would find. The sterile smell was familiar to him though, reminding him of a hospital. But he couldn’t be alive; it was impossible in every way. “It’s going to be okay, the doctor is on his way and someone is calling your mother.” 

“Wait, my, my m-mother?”

“Yes, Hun. You’ve been in a coma for the last six years, what’s the last thing you remember?” the nurse had asked. Stiles’ face took on a weak look of anger.

“What? What’s going on? This isn’t making any sense.” His mother had died in a car accident six years ago and he hadn’t been able to help her. Someone was playing a cruel joke on him. This couldn’t possibly be happening. He was supposed to be dead.

The doctor came in then, and they started a mandatory checkup, asking him dozens of questions that made his head hurt. They didn’t really give him any answers other than his mother was waiting outside and she could give him the answers he wanted. The one question that really threw him for a loop was when he was asked how he knew Peter Hale since that’s who he had been calling for earlier. 

When they were done, Stiles instantly went inside of himself, looking for his ever present magic. It obviously wasn’t there, but he somehow didn’t feel as scared as he thought he would. Especially when his mother came into the room, a look of determination on her aged face before it broke and she started crying. He wasn’t ashamed to say he was crying right along with her.

“Oh Skzebenyi, my baby, welcome back!” she cried, and Stiles caught her in his arms when she threw her own arms around him. He hadn’t heard his actual name in years. No one knew how to say it right so he had adapted to ‘Stiles’ because that? That was something he could say. 

“Mom…” he whispered, hugging her tighter than ever. “Where’s dad?” He asked, look up and at the door. Because surly if his mother is alive, then so is his dad. At his mother’s sob he looked at her in fear. 

“My baby, my baby, it’s okay. Mommy’s here.” She whispered as he felt tears flow freely from his eyes. Then what was real? Had he really known the Hales? Was his aunt Melissa actually his aunt? What about Scott? 

Three weeks of physical therapy, and a rapidly improving muscular system let him out of the hospital early. He had heard that a miracle had happened that day; two coma patients waking up hours apart. Peter Hale was a real person, had been roomed down the hall from him in the care facility. Stiles had seen him in physical therapy, Peter himself had been watching him back. 

Stiles had wondered if that dream he had shared that dream, but when Peter looked away to talk to Laura (stiles remembered her from the dream-verse. She looked different with long hair up in a high ponytail) Stiles realized that maybe he was just creeped out that some little seventeen-year-old-going-o- eighteen-in-a-month was staring at him. Stiles definitely knew he himself would have been.

His mother had taken him to a completely different house form his dream-verse. She had shown him around, and even introduced him to his old bedroom. No memories of this life resurfaced but memories of dream-Paige showing him around her house were there under his conscious mind. 

The doctors had asked that he try to ignore whatever he had been dreaming about in order to remember this life; reality. 

Sitting on his bed, he was waiting for Melissa and Scott to come over. When Stiles has asked his mother about them, she had said they introduced Scott to him years ago, and Scott had dutifully watched over Stiles and talked to him when he was in his coma. Melissa had been his nurse for the first three years before she got reassigned. 

“Stiles, they’re here!” his mother called from downstairs. 

When he closed his eyes, he could imagine her wiping her hands on a dish towel before throwing the towel over her shoulder and opening the door. All these little mannerisms reminded him on his mother from his dream-verse. But she was older now, and she had some of his dream-dad’s ticks as well. Like running her hand through her hair. That was so much like his dad he had ended up crying, and in turn she cried with him.

The pounding on the stairs brought him back into reality, and then Scott was throwing his door open. This Scott was exactly like dream-Scott. So much so that he had gotten up and pulled him into a hug. He needed to ignore his dream world, but when Scott hugged him back he felt like he was apologizing and Scott was accepting his apology. It was hard to forget. 

“I’m Scott.” The boy said needlessly, and Stiles nodded, he already knew.

“I’m Stiles.” Stiles said through tears and chuckles. He held Scott out at arm’s length and his chest squeezed tightly at the look of complete trust in Scott’s eyes. It’s like it never even happened. Like Stiles hadn’t just killed Scott with his hands.

That’s because it never happened.

He closed his eyes and nodded to himself. It never happened.

“Wanna play some games? I have my 64 downstairs, your mum said you like games before?” Scott asked, unsure in a shy way and Stiles had to laugh at that, he threw an arm around Scott’s shoulders and led Scott from Stiles’ room.

“It’s like we were meant to be, Scotty-boy!” they both chuckled as they set the Nintendo up. HDMI be damned, 8-bit games were still great.

He had been kept home for a few weeks, going for testing to see his grade level and celebrating whenever he got positive reviews to go into another grade higher. He really tried not to bring everyone down whenever he remembered that his dad was no longer around to celebrate with him; with them, as a family. Melissa and Scott, more often than not, usually came along with them. They all seemed to have gotten closer in his coma, all watching out for him.

They had started the testing at grade five, with the basics of the basics. He’d be starting in Beacon Hills High School in grade 11, once the next semester comes. After three weeks of testing, they deemed him too smart for grade 11 but not good enough in some areas for 12 so they stuck him in AP classes. He didn’t know how to feel about that, because he hadn’t been in those in his dream world. 

The Friday before classes was finally here. Stiles felt his palm sweat as he sat at the dinner table with his mother, waiting for her to serve the lasagna she had always wanted to feed him. 

“How was your day?” he started with, already knowing the answer because they were both home all day; Melissa came over once but that was only for a few minutes and they had spoken in hushed tones. She glanced at him from her plate; she believed that everyone should serve themselves, and was happy to know that she was just like his dream-mother had been before she died.

“It was great. You know that everything is greater now that your back home.” The smile that his mother produced was one of genuine happiness. She sat down and Stiles helped himself. “What do you need?” She asked, after her first bite, already knowing he wanted something. It reminded him on his dad. Dream-dad.

“I was just…” he looked down at his plate, biting down on his cheeks, feeling his body flush in embarrassment because he was scared to ask his mother for something. “I wanted to know if I could borrow the jeep and drive around, you know?” He looked at her through his lashing, hoping she said yes. “I just wanna get to know the city…” He took a bite of surprisingly great tasting lasagna; his mother was right, there is no such thing as to much cheese.

When she chucked, Stiles looked up at her, wiping his mouth with is sleeve and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“Of course you can borrow it Skzeb. I had been wondering when you would ask. Just drop be off at work before ten. I’ll leave you my phone for tonight, it has GPS on it” she then muttered something under her breathe before taking another bite; they both finished dinner with smiles on their faces. 

He wanted to explore this Beacon Hills, not really remembering much, and his mother was even helpful enough to give him the keys to her jeep, with the promise that he drop her off at work at 10 pm. She even gave him her cell phone, quickly teaching him now to use the GPS on it in case he got lost when he had dropped her off. She even said they would go and get him one before Monday. 

His heart ached at that, and he kissed and hugged his mother before watching her make her way into the Diner. It was nearing ten when Stiles finally left from the front of the Diner, not wanting to leave his mother after so long. He had been joining his mother in May-bell’s Diner for the past few weeks when he wasn’t testing and his mother had work. He stopped at the nearest convenience store and decided that grabbing some dr. pepper and a bag of chips will keep his nervous energy down. 

He had almost forgot that the gear stuck in second as he shifted down, and then stopped; pulling the keys from the ignition as he got out and locked the jeep. He wasn’t as used to this Beacon Hills as he was his own fabricated one. This one was edgier, different in every aspect. For one the county Sheriff, Ryan Parrish, wasn’t his father. It was probably the biggest shock to his system when he found out since he had woken up. 

He looked around, there were two random vehicles at the pumps, people on their phones as they pumped their own gas. Some people walked out of the store as Stiles walked in. Stiles looked around for a bit before decided to get his drink from the cooler by the slush machine. He had almost stopped and grabbed a slush instead; turning away at the last moment.

He stood in front of the smaller bags of chips, wondering what he was craving for. Nervous energy thrummed under his skin and had he known any better, he would have thought it was his magic. They almost felt similar, where his magic actually made this happen, his nervous energy did nothing but make him move. 

He closed his eyes and just picked that way, knowing it really wasn’t fair because he knew exactly was he was picking. He didn’t understand the guilty feeling he had for not picking another bag. Shrugging it off, he turned and squealed, dropping his tokens he picked for himself.

Peter stood there, hands in his leather jackets pocket, watching him at the end of the aisle. He almost looked exactly like his dream-Peter; the burn scar that was slowly fading on the side of his face kind of threw him back into that world. He remembered werewolf Peter sitting in a wheelchair, looking out at nothing, but somehow knowing he was listening. 

Stiles Blushed and bend to pick his things up and then looked at Peter again.

“Hello, Peter.” He sounded unsure with his words. Peter’s neutral face broke into half a smile of excitement and he held his hand out to help Stiles up. So Peter remembered then. Okay, that was good. This was a good start. Exciting even. It did nothing to help calm his nerves. 

“Hello.” Peter rasped back; almost as if he never used his voice. But then again Stiles hadn’t used his own in years either. Maybe Peter wasn’t getting along with this Derek and Laura? Wasn’t talking to them?

Stiles bit his bottom lip, nervousness making him fidgety before he blurted out, “You wanna hang out with me?” and he felt his skin heat at the pleasure that flashed across this Peter’s face. 

Peter brought a hand up to the scar on the side of his face, a question in his raised eyebrow. Stiles shook his head and smiled, grabbing Peter’s hands and lacing them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short as heck, but i felt like short and sweet was a good way to end it... Seeing as how i killed everyone in the last chapter to get here. i didn't expect some of the comments i got, but i appreciate all of you sticking through this with me.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and commenting, and all your kudos. 
> 
> This extends everyone who reads this after it had been done. comments are always welcome!
> 
> I don't feel like i got all of my loose ends, but let me knew if you want to know everything. I need to remember that people aren't in my head, and not everyone knows what i mean!
> 
> If you wanna read something in my style send me a prompt! i love writing things for people, and this had been a gift that i finally finished. :)
> 
> [this is my tumblr](http://harmnoneliveasone.tumblr.com/). My anon is always on so you don't even have to have tumblr to send me a prompt. :)


End file.
